Our arms wide as the sky
by Nerdified Elf
Summary: A college graduation road trip takes Jenny Lockwood to New Jersey. She doesn't mind that there are no mountains or fresh-water lakes and has fun, until Hellboy literally crashes in. Influenced by a life-or-death situation, she is brought to the BPRD and joins the team. But she can't get a certain merman off her mind. Abe/OC
1. Road Trip

**Good news! I found my thumbdrive! Bad news, I didn't really work on the other stories. But I found this when I sorted through the documents on my thumbdrive. I fixed it up, polished, and gave it a wax and viola! My first Hellboy fanfiction!**

**Please review as I absolutely love Hellboy and I'd love to hear that I did a good job. And if I did a shitty job, then stuff a sock in it and keep it to yourself. If you don't want to review this at all, read my other stories and review THOSE :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy... God I wish**

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you weren't normal? That deep inside, you were bizarrely different from everyone?

I guess I had had those sorts of thoughts, mainly through high school. But I had never dwelled on it. They were completely out of my mind by the time I finished college.

I was tall, awkwardly so. I almost reached six feet. I had red hair that was disastrously frizzy on the best of days. I had been told by my mom that my vivid green eyes used to sparkle mischievously when I was little. Now I was so shy, I had a maximum of 10 friends.

I lived in North Carolina, in a little town called Old Fort that took a 30 minute drive through the mountains to Asheville.

I had lived there for twelve years and had no desire to move. I loved hiking along the trails and visiting the ruins of forgotten buildings hidden in the mountains.

I went to UNC, the college that was settled in Asheville. I didn't go until I was 20 though. I had to stay to care for my father who had cancer for two years.

When I got my degree, my parents gave me some cash they had saved and convinced me to take a celebration trip up north. I reluctantly agreed; I was not very enthusiastic to go somewhere that had no forest, mountains or lakes.

We planned the trip for months. I was to leave July 17th at 12 o clock, drive for six hours and arrive in New Jersey the next day.

July rolled around and I packed my suitcases. I took care to make sure that my scrapbook lay on top of my clothes and wasn't crushed.

We stuffed the bags into the back of my rusted old jeep. I drove away with my parents waving goodbye in the rearview mirror.

After four hours on the road, I pulled into a deserted rest stop. I dug through the mini cooler and popped open a coke. The bubbles burned on my tongue as I lazily scanned the parking lot.

Soon I was back on the road. The sun was beating down, but I had the cover up and it was nice and cool.

I turned the dial on the radio, scanning for a station.

**You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination  
You love this town even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you**

**It's a beautiful day,**  
**Don't let it get away**  
**It's a beautiful day,**

**Touch me, take me to that other place**  
**Teach me love, I know I'm not a hopeless case**

I sang along as I winded down the road.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Oh man, I think that the seat may have melded to my butt." I complained. I had reached Trenton, New Jersey and had just pulled into a Holiday inn.

I hauled the bags into the lobby after parking the jeep. I checked in and rode up the elevator to the third floor. My room had a view of the pool behind the hotel.

"_I should go check out downtown."_ Soon I was back in the jeep and heading downtown.

The skyscrapers cast shadows over me that were broken every now and then by sunlight. I stopped and ate lunch at a Mellow Mushroom and then went window shopping.

I stopped outside the library. The building had a few people in it. I assumed everyone was enjoying the weather outside.

Pausing at the counter, I inquired as to where I could find the history and biography section. The woman directed me to the lower, underground level.

It was a bit dark in some areas where the lamps didn't reach. I found a book on the history of New Jersey and settled myself down in a chair.

The library must have been next to the subway, because after a minute, the books and desks began to rattle and I could hear the train hurtle past. It happened a few times, but not enough to annoy me.

Suddenly, instead of the roar of a train, I heard a faint rumble. I cocked my head and strained my ears as it got louder.

I screamed as the wall across from me exploded. Bricks flew in all directions and one hit my shoulder. The momentum carried me and I fell to the floor.

The dust hung in air and I could make out a silhouette. Then the air cleared and before me stood a man with red skin, a stone hand, and a giant gun. He had circular stumps on his forehead, like he had horns and had filed them down.

He was standing over an unrecognizable bloody mass. With a grunt of satisfaction, the man holstered his gun. He looked over the now demolished room.

He gave a low whistle and said, "_Damn._ I don't envy the guy who has to clean this up."

"Neither do I." I clapped my hand to my mouth as I realized that I had said that. The guy spun around and stared at me incredulously, "Aw crap..."

Before I could say anything, he turned and ran back through the hole in wall. "Hey wait!" I don't what came over me, but I heaved myself off the ground and followed him.

The hole led out right to the subway tracks. I stopped just in time, right on the edge. Water hit my neck, falling from the surprisingly high ceiling. The man had jumped down and was running down the tracks.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He finally paused and hesitantly faced me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I guess you must not live here, if you haven't recognized me by now." He remarked. I shook my head, "I'm from North Carolina." I lowered myself onto the tracks.

"Well I guess you'll hear soon enough. The name's Hellboy, you've probably seen the comic books." He sighed.

"Nope." I replied. "Wow, must be a small town then."

I opened my mouth and was interrupted by the distant blare of a subway horn. A light was growing in the distance behind Hellboy's shoulder.

Hellboy was now charging back down the tracks. I scrambled to get back up off the tracks, but the wall was covered in algae and I had no traction. I wasn't going to make it. The only way I could is if I jumped ten feet into the air and went over the train.

Sudden pain erupted in my back. I forgot where I was and what was going on. I fell to the ground, withering and clawing at my back. What felt like bones, started to grow out of my back, pushing aside skin and muscle.

Darkness lurked at the edge of my vision. I tried to give into it, but my body stubbornly held on. I was aware that Hellboy had picked me up and jumped up over the six foot wall just as the train barreled past.

He let out a sigh of relief, and then noticed me still in pain. "Hey Abe, I'm coming back now. I got a girl with me; I don't know what happened but she's hurt." He said into a walkie-talkie.

He picked me back up and made sure to not touch my back, before he ran alongside the tracks. I pressed my lips together, trying not to scream or puke.

We reached a ladder that led up to an open grate. He held onto the rungs with one hand and kept the other wrapped around me.

An open garbage truck was waiting for us when we clambered out of the hole. I was taken into the truck and lain down on my stomach.

I was practically sobbing from pain. "Do not worry, we are going to help." Smooth hands lightly touched my shoulders. Then something, most likely a needle, ejected liquid into my arm.

"I have given her anesthetic to relieve her pain." The voice said. "Will it be enough until we get back to Headquarters?" Hellboy asked from my right.

"Yes." was the reply. Parts of my body tingled before going numb. The agony in my back subsided to a dull ache.

I peeked up through my lashes and saw a blurry Hellboy and a blue man. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell unconscious.

**If you want to see how I imagined Jenny to look, go my deviantart and click the Hellboy collection in my favs. If you start from the left, it goes, good, better, and best.**


	2. Wings

**That was quick! I finished this chapter too. I hope Jenny gains more character in this chapter. BTW Old Fort is a real place, I go camping there in the summer sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellboy, I wouldn't be posting this story XD**

As I rejoined the land of the conscious, I became aware that a bright light was shining directly into my eye. Whatever it was, vanished with a click that echoed oddly through my ears.

"She should wake up any time now." A voice sounded. "It was so weird!" A different voice said. "It must have been, considering our occupation." Voice one replied.

"Not _that_ weird, but still. You wanna know what the first thing outta her mouth was? 'Who are you?' _Who_ Abe! Not '_What _are you?' " Voice two exclaimed.

"That is interesting." Voice one remarked. "Man its freaky, seeing those wings."" Voice two said after a moment.

"_Wings?"_ In my panic, I struggled to force my eyes open. They felt like they weighed fifty pounds. I eventually worked up the will to open them.

I was blinded for a moment by a bright light coming from a lamp positioned above my head. As my eyes adjusted, two blurs focused into bodies and then focused into more detail.

One was bright red; the guy from the subway. What was his name? Oh yea, Hellboy. The second man was blue. He had no hair and darker blue stripes covering his arms, torso, head and legs.

"W-who... h-how... where am I?" I stuttered. I tried to lift my head, only to wince in pain. It felt like my head was filled with cotton. The blue man reached up and gently pushed my head back down.

As he pulled it away, I caught sight of it and gasped. I mean what else are you supposed to do when you see a webbed hand? Then I noticed his large eyes and the absence of a nose. Hellboy had filed down horns and a long tail swished back and forth from behind him. I had thought it was just body paint or something.

I started to hyperventilate. "Oh dear..." The blue man said. "Hey, calm down. We won't hurt ya." Hellboy waved his right hand in the air.

Ignoring the fact that it was made of stone, I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep breaths. My heartbeat slowed and continued its steady beat.

I once again opened my eyes. Hellboy and the fish-man were still there. "Where am I? And who are you?" Hellboy gave the fish-man a look that said I-told-you.

"This is the BPRD or Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. My name is Abraham Sapien or Abe. You have already met Hellboy." Fishm-Abe, gestured to Hellboy.

"Um... Paranormal? Like ghosts?" I asked. "Naw like demons, monsters, and things like that." Hellboy dismissed me.

In silence, I collected my thoughts. "Why were you guys talking about wings?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well you see-" Abraham started to say until Hellboy cut him off, "Look behind ya kid."

I turned my head sharply and was whacked in the face. Momentarily stunned, I blinked away spots and got a clear view of what had hit me.

I'll give you a clue. They were blue, made of smooth feathers, and attached to my back.

I swallowed once, then twice, and that was all I could except gape like a fish. I gently stretched my wings outward and winced.

They felt like sore limbs. They also weighed a good fifteen pounds each. It looked as if someone took a pair of swallow's wings and strapped them to me.

"Ok... I've got wings. I'm in the presence of a giant red man and a merman that hunt demons. Ok... yeah... not good..." I muttered to myself.

They gave me a tank top and baggy, khaki shorts to wear. They tactfully left the room so I could change. The tank top was amusingly cameo and the back was just low enough so my wings were free.

The shoes they gave me were heavy combat boots that chafed against my ankles with every step, but it didn't hurt if I unrolled my socks.

I left the room. Abe and Hellboy were waiting for me. "So... now what happens?" I gnawed on my lower lip, a habit I had developed when I was nervous.

We started down a hallway as Hellboy said, "Manning wants to talk to ya." "Manning?" Was he like them... like me? "Yeah, he's head of the BPRD... unfortunately."

The tips of my wings dragged along the ground and more than once, I stepped on the feathers. Hellboy noticed me screwing up my eyes in pain the third time it happened.

He reached over, took hold of the tops of my wings and held them up in the air. They no longer dragged and my shoulders, which had been aching from the weight, cried in relief.

A weak smile flitted across my face, "Thank you." "No prob." He responded. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost seventy-two hours." Abe informed me. "Oh no! No one knows where I am! I was only supposed to be here for two days What if my parents called the police? What if-"

"Relax! We're part of the government! We'll sort it out." Hellboy interrupted me. I had no answer. What would I tell everyone anyway?

"Well here we are. Let's get this over with." Apparently, Manning was not a favorable person around here. And I could see why. When we entered the room, a man was sitting at the front of the table.

He was balding and was glaring at me. Or he was glaring at all of us. I couldn't tell. "Is this her?" He asked. He had a no nonsense tone of voice. "Yes, my name is-"

"Jennifer Lee Lockwood, Old Fort, North Carolina. You are an only child, you prefer to be called Jenny, and you came to New Jersey as a college graduation road trip." I was interrupted _again_ by Abe.

"How did you know that?" I was in shock. "Oh I apologize. I possess the gift of telepathy." Abe said. "I don't want to be rude, but can you refrain from reading my mind? I'd like the privacy of my inner thoughts." I subconciously lifted my finger to my temple.

"Of course." Once that was sorted, Manning spoke up. "Anyway, I'm required to ask you if you would like to join our team here at the BPRD. Either way, you're staying." He stood and closed the folder that was lying on the table.

"Wait, what? You're asking me if I want to stay but my choice doesn't matter?" I asked incredulous. "You have wings. Did you think you could just walk around in public?" Manning crossed his arms.

"It just seems sort of contradictory I guess." I didn't have the strength to argue. Not that I ever did anyway. I was a walking (now flying) doormat.

"Sure. Now, I'll see if we have a spare room for you. And I have one more question; do you have any powers that I should know about?"

"No, I don't think I do." I shrugged. Manning narrowed his eyes, "I'll have you tested just in case. No surprises."

"Yes sir." Call me a suck-up if you want, but I was in a pickle and I would try anything to get out of this certain brine-soaked problem.

"Can I go home and get some personal belongings?" I hoped they would let me see my parents one last time. "...We'll send some agents to your residence." He said after a pause.

I didn't expect to be allowed to. Manning led us out of the room. Silence took over as the door swished close. "Come, I believe we have an empty room just down the hall." Hellboy held the door for me.

The Gym was only two doors down from my room and the Cafeteria was on the other side of the level. Hellboy's room and Abe's tank were two levels above me and by the time they finished showing me around, I was falling asleep on my feet.

They left me outside my door. Turning the handle, I entered my new room and switched on the light. It was spacious; a corner in the back curved. A loft hung above the back half of the room.

My bags were sitting on a bed that was tucked under the overhang. I meticulously un-packed my belongings. Even though I had five suitcases, the room still seemed empty.

I climbed the staircase up to the loft and discovered a bathroom in the left corner. It was furnished with a large tub, a toilet, and sink. Dark green tiles lined the walls up to knee level.

I wandered back downstairs and changed into an old tee-shirt and iron-man boxers. I ended up ripping holes in the shirt, so my wings cold fold correctly.

I spent a good part of the night tossing and turning carefully, trying to avoid crushing my wings. Finally, at 2:18 a.m. I settled and drifted off to sleep.

**Yea sparrow wings. I didn't want to do angel wings, too cliché. If you can't imagine it, I'll draw a picture for ya. Review!**


	3. Sneaking out

**I satarted off loving this chapter but I feel that I might have rushed it at the end. If you have any complaints or notice any mistakes, please tell me, since I finished this at 3 in the morning -_-**

**I do not own Hellboy **

I woke with a start. _"How did I get on the floor?"_ I realized that I had fallen out of bed and awoken when my head hit the hardwood.

I shuffled forward, on my hands and knees, toward the stairs. "Ow!" I ended up banging my head on the railing. Rubbing my head, I ascended to the loft.

I stripped carefully and entered the bathroom. Letting the water warm up in the shower, I examined myself in the full length mirror.

There were red, puckered scars surrounding the place where my wings attached to my shoulder blades. Only a scab remained where the brick caught my shoulder.

The water felt heavenly as it trickled down my sore and sweaty back. I gently scrubbed soap into my wings, not sure how to clean them. I indulged in taking extra time to shave and blow-dry my hair. They had stocked the bathroom with all the essentials.

The only other furniture in my room were a dresser, some shelves, and a desk. A walk-in closet was attached to the bathroom. I had to hand it to them, it was a great room.

The closet contained a few outfits; just some shirts and skirts. I hung up and put away the clothes I had packed for my trip, before pulling on a pair of jeans, old sneakers and a baby-doll top.

I peered out my door. I didn't know if I should go find Abe or Hellboy; they might not want to be bothered by me.

Instead I made my way to the cafeteria. Even though it was almost seven in the morning, men and women (agents I presumed) were at the tables. Some just had cups of coffee and others had trays loaded with all sorts of breakfast.

I hadn't realized I was blocking the entrance until a pair of agents pushed past me. I stood shyly off to the side, not sure what to do.

"Jenny?" Startled, I turned to see Abe standing there. "Oh, I was just… I don't know…" I mumbled helplessly. Abe smiled, sympathetic.

"There's a buffet table on the other side room." He directed me. "Thanks. I probably should have come and found you before, but I didn't want to be an inconvenience." I muttered.

"I wouldn't mind a bit. I can't say the same for Hellboy; he doesn't like to get up before 'the crack of freaking dawn' as he puts it." He assured me. I gave a demure laugh, as if Hellboy would appear of my shoulder.

My plate was full of fruit, eggs, and plenty of bacon. Abe, however, didn't even pick up a plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"My diet consists of certain nourishment. It may sound odd." Abe and I sat down at an empty table. "I have wings and you're a merman. It can't be any odder. What is it, fish food?" I had surprised myself with the joke.

Abe's lips widened into a smile, "A good guess. I eat rotten eggs." I swallowed my forkful of eggs in surprise. "Re-really? Isn't that dangerous? I heard you can be seriously sick."

"My immune system has a better resistance to disease than normal." I sipped my orange juice quietly. "Is it a weakness to say that I'm scared?" I looked up from my plate.

"You have many reasons to be afraid. But not of us. We're your friends." Abe leaned forward and patted my hand.

"I don't have many friends. I'm usually so shy." I ducked my head in embarrassment. I got up and placed my tray in the designated bin.

Abe spent the next half hour telling me about how he awoke inside that cylinder container and what he did here.

I shivered, "I'm sorry. That's really sad, to wake up alone and not know anything." Abe gave a passive shrug. "I've let it go. The Professor gave me a home and for that I'm thankful."

"The Professor?" Who was that? I didn't think I met him. "Professor Broom-" Abraham was interrupted by a tall agent running up to us.

"Abe! Have you seen Hellboy? He snuck out again!" The man spoke fast as if he couldn't explain it without speed.

Abe sighed, "No I haven't seen him all morning. But I have a pretty good guess as to where he's going."

"Well come on! We have to go pick him up!" The agent took off. "Wait Clay! I'm not sure if we should. It might be best if we leave him alone. If we go after him, it will be more trouble than it's worth."

'Clay' paused, obviously torn between listening to Abe and doing his job. "Manning's gonna have my hide." Clay shook his head and left us alone.

"It really is best if we just wait for him to return when he wants. Where were we?" As we made out way to the study I'd been shown last night, Abe explained who Professor Broom was.

By the time we arrived at the study, I knew enough to respect Professor Broom. "He should be back this afternoon in fact. You can meet him then."

"I look forward to it." It was a lot warmer in the study due to the fireplace. For a moment I wondered if all the logs piled against it, made a mess or rotted.

I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could hear classical music in the background. "Do you like Johannes Brahms?" Abe queried. Feeling rude, but wanting to be honest, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'm not really a fan of Classical music. I usually listen to Country and Alternative." I took a seat on one of the many leather armchairs scattered around the room; Abe remained standing.

"Tell me more about yourself." Abe asked. I twisted a lock of hair nervously, trying to think of some interesting points in my life; there wasn't much.

"You mean what you haven't already read from me? I've lived in North Carolina on our farm all our life. It's not really a farm, just some rabbits and three horses.

As for unimportant details, my favorite book is Alice in Wonderland, my favorite color is purple, and I can play guitar." I felt like I was listing off things I would put on a dating profile.

"My dad served in the WW2. My mom is a lot younger than him, obviously." "Really? Hellboy actually was brought to this dimension in WW2." For rest of the morning we traded stories about our families.

I told Abe about my three-legged bunny that used to hop all over town. He had plenty of stories about Hellboy getting into trouble.

He had just finished telling me about when Hellboy had been thrown through a wall that was part of a tea-room full of old women; the crash scared them half to death, but luckily no one got a good look at him before he'd high-tailed it out of there, when Clay came bursting through the door.

"You have to talk to him Abe! He doesn't even care if he exposes us! He's damn lucky that he got back before Professor Broom did-" He broke off. "Who was 'damn lucky'?" A quiet voice sounded from the doorway.

A man wearing a worn brown suit was leaning on a cane, waiting for an answer. Our silence said it all. "I see. And who is this?" He limped forward.

"Jennifer Lockwood." I held out my hand. He shook it firmly. His eyes twinkled with amusement, but also disappointment, thankfully not at me. There was no surprise towards my new appendages.

"I wish I could get to know you better, but I'm afraid I must have a word with my son."


	4. Training

**Now I know that this is kinda short, but I had major writer's block. The only reason I continued typing when I did was because I bought Hellboy 2 finally :D**

**Did you know that you cannot get the actual script for Hellboy 2? So I'm going to have to keep watching the movie XD**

**Anyhoo, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: you know how this goes...**

Loud crashes could be heard from all the way in my room. Confused, curious, and a little annoyed, I stuck my head out the door and quickly yanked it back in to avoid being hit by running agents.

The commotion was coming from Hellboy's room. I guess it was a bit expected. Hellboy struck me as a guy with an ego and having a large temper didn't help.

When Clay and Professor Broom had left the study, I'd retired to my room for some peace and quiet. Since that idea was now shattered, I opted to read.

I had brought a few well-worn books, but with everything that had happened as of late, they didn't entice as they had before. _"Maybe I can borrow some from the study. I'm sure no one would mind."_

The study was empty when I snuck back in. Shadows from the fire licked and crept over the spines of books. I torpidly ran my fingers over the slick engravings.

Every few shelves, one or two books stood out and I collected them until my arms held at least ten books. I stumbled out the door and walked back to my room, books teetering and threatening to fall.

I placed the stack on my desk and they slid down sideways into a slope. I picked up the top one. It was African folklore. I didn't understand why they had this. Did they go all the way to Africa sometimes? I guess anything could happen.

Amazingly, I'd found some fantasy books. I liked history, but I loved fantasy. I had many copies of Lord of the Rings at home. Maybe it was because of it that I didn't find all this as weird as I should have.

I was just getting comfortable and had my nose stuck in a book, when someone knocked at my door. Whining inside about being called away from my book, I opened the door to find a very irritated Agent Clay.

"I've come to escort you to the training room." He said stiffly. I closed the door behind me and followed the Agent. "Is Hellboy okay?" I asked. Agent Clay half-turn in surprise.

"He's fine. Just very temperamental. Not to mention that this isn't the first time he's snuck out and I'm sure it won't be the last." He heaved a weary sigh. It seemed that Hellboy was literally making his hair fall out.

The training room was right next to the gym, connected even. It was a white karate dojo with high ceilings and a cat walk.

Manning and Professor Broom were waiting in the center of the dojo.

"Here's where you'll be training. Now I know that I said we would test you for other abilities, but at the request of Professor Broom, we have re-considered." Were his arms glued together or something? He always seemed to have his arms crossed.

"Who's training me?"

"We don't have anyone who knows about your… abilities but we have a few people who are willing to train you." Manning said.

"They will be Abe and a newer agent, Natasha Thorne. Abe and Agent Thorne will help you strengthen your wings and reach your full potential." Professor Broom continued.

At this Abe and a small woman entered the room. Abe was still wearing his swim trunks but had donned a top that appeared to be made of rubber like a wetsuit.

The woman was fitted out all in Adidas and her short brown hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Jenny, this is Agent Thorne." The Professor introduced her. Agent Thorne nodded and gave me a small smile, not fake and not unfriendly. I managed a half-smile in return.

"We should get started as soon as possible. But first we have to give you a full physical. Just in case." I laughed when Natasha put air quotations around 'just in case'. Luckily the Professor and Director Manning had left the room and did not hear her teasing.

Natasha had been a very successful doctor before she joined the BPRD. She had Abe wait in the dojo while she carefully examined me in the woman's locker room.

Once she had deemed me physically sound, she led me back to the dojo. Abe had warmed up and had started an exercise routine that included a few flips and tumbles.

I swallowed hard; would I be required to back-flip? Could I even be able to run with my new wings?

Seeing my worried face, Natasha put my mind at rest, "Don't worry, we're gonna start off nice and easy."

We left Abe to his devices and took up the remaining half of the dojo. "Ok I want you to stretch first. We'll do all the normal warm-ups, and then we'll move on to your wings."

Natasha talked me through calf and arm stretches; I had never been a very active person when it came to running and building muscles.

By the time I finished warming up, Abe had completed his routines and joined us. Now I was extremely nervous. My wings had never hurt that much, they just sort of hung there.

I cautiously attempted to raise my left wing but it was too heavy. When I couldn't raise my right one either, Natasha tried a different tactic where she and Abe each held one of my wings in the air.

"Now, try to move your wings. Wiggle them, shake them, flap them, I don't care. Whatever is easiest." She instructed.

As I was told, I collected my strength and put all my focus into moving my wings. My fists clenched and my teeth gritted together as I tried as hard as I could.

Finally, I felt my wings twitch and quiver, "Good, keep going!"

I doubled my effort and felt them go from wiggling to shaking, and from that to weak flapping.

Natasha made me stop, in fear that I would overexert myself. Taking short water breaks in-between, I tried to move my wings four more times; each time, I could flap them longer and harder.

When we stopped, it was almost two in the afternoon. The three of us journeyed to the cafeteria for a late lunch, making the occasional comment and joke. Lunch was a lot like breakfast except mostly it was me asking about Natasha's life.

After we had filled our stomachs, we went our separate ways; Abe to his tank to refill his lungs, Natasha to her next shift, and me back to my room.

"_And I'll have to do this _all _again tomorrow…" _

**Yea the last line wasn't my favorite :/ but the ending seemed sort of abrupt without it.**

**Please review!**


	5. New Agent

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Two chapters in one day! new record!**

**I'm super excited about this one guys :D We slip into the plot finally, but unfortunately, this is where my job gets harder. I have to put my imagination into over-drive so I won't just go along with the script.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: yea, I don't own em**

I had been at area 51 for two months. In the span of that time, I had become good friends with Natasha, Abe, and Hellboy and had managed to fly. I had lifted my body about four inches off the ground on my first attempt.

After that I could go higher and higher. Pretty soon I had made it up to the catwalk. At this, Natasha had cheered and Abe clapped politely although I could see him smiling from my height.

My room was now filled with my personal items, that had been collected from my house. I was allowed to phone my parents, but I wasn't to say anything about the BPRD.

So, instead, I told them that I had gotten a job working for a private collector, that he was providing me room and board, and for them not to worry; he was a "very respectable, anonymous contributor" to the city of New York.

I could tell that my parents didn't like it, but they didn't question my ruse. My mom had insisted the agents give me a tin of her double chocolate peanut butter cookies. When I received them, I merely sat there with the tin open, my heart aching, homesick.

A few weeks after my first flight, Professor Broom informed me that a new agent might be joining the BPRD. He would be arriving on October 31, Halloween.

On the day in question, I was up in the second story of the study; I was spending more and more time in high places. Professor Broom had just returned from a private trip and was sharing a reading lamp with me.

"Hello?" a voice broke through the quiet. I glanced up in bewilderment. The voice was unfamiliar and sounded lost.

"Turn the pages please." Abe asked politely. I looked over the railing to see a man no older than twenty-five trying to figure out where Abe was. It had to be the new agent.

I heard a slight squeak and knew that Abe had swum up from the hidden bottom of his tank and into view. The man gave a cry of surprise which Abe ignored.

"Please. The pages." The man realized he was talking about Abe's book stands. "These? You're reading these?" He sounded incredulous. "Four books at once, every day...as long as someone's there to turn the pages."

Professor Broom had come down and was standing, waiting behind him, at the desk. "My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom." He limped down the steps.

"Sir, I'm John−" the man started. "Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, T stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were 10. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away." I could see Abe's palm pressed to the glass.

I chuckled quietly; it was nice to see it happen to someone else. Agent Myers raised his fingers to his chin in astonishment. "How did it...?"

"He. Not it," The professor laughed. "Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber of 's Foundling Hospital, Washington. His name was taken from this inscription stuck to the side of his tank. 'Icthyo Sapiens' April 15th. The day that Abraham Lincoln died. Hence, Abe Sapien."

Professor Broom uncovered a bowl of green eggs. Myers gagged and covered his nose although the Professor appeared unaffected. I could smell it from all the way up here and I fought to keep my lunch down.

"Rotten eggs." Professor Broom used tongs to put the eggs in a tube that shot them into Abe's tank. "A delicacy. Abe _loves _them."

"How does he know so much about me?"

"Abe possess a unique frontal lobe... 'Unique' that's a word you'll hear frequently around here." Myers paused before asking, "Sir, where am I exactly...?"

The professor seemed glad that he asked, "As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription: "In the absence of light, darkness prevails." There are things that go bump in the night, Agent Myers. Make no mistake about that. And we are the ones who bump back."

At that moment, he looked up and saw me still leaning over the rail. Cursing myself for not returning to my book, I dived away hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

Luck wasn't with me, "Jenny? Might you come down?" I really wanted to wait until he got used to the whole situation. I mean, look at how he acted when he met Abe? Other agents, who had worked here longer, didn't point at me but I hadn't met anyone yet who wasn't already used to the odd occurrences.

I knew I couldn't stay up here forever, so I crept down the spiral stairway and stood in the shadow at the bottom. "It's alright. You can come into the light. You have nothing to be worried about."

My stomach twisted and churned as I stepped out of the shadows and into the lamplight. Even though my wings were folded, they still stuck out over my shoulders and the tips went past my calves.

I kept my eyes trained on the carpet, "Wow..." Myers said in a breath. I worried my lip, waiting for him to call me a freak. Instead, "Can... Can I feel them?"

My eyes shot up in shock. "Sorry, sorry! That sounded weird. It's just they're... wow." Agent Myers apologized. "No, that's... okay." I gave a small smile and cried in relief inside.

He reached out tentatively and quickly stroked the feathers. I giggled, "That tickles!" The Professor laughed, "Will you join us?" He requested.

Relieved that Agent Myers had taken my appearance well, I gladly took the professor's offered arm. He led us down the long, hallway to Hellboy's room. He told us of the Occult Wars and how the ended with the death of Hitler in 1958.

"1945 you mean. Hitler died in 1945." Myers had an ashamed look, as though he had severely offended us. The Professor gave an amused chuckle, "Did he now?"

Agent Clay was standing at the end with a cart loaded with massive amounts of food. "Myers, this is Agent Clay. Take his lead; he'll make the introductions." He pulled two Baby Ruth's out of his coat pocket and handed them to Myers.

As he turned to walk away, Agent Myers called out, "You're not coming?" Professor Broom paused, "I handpicked you from a roster of over 70 academy graduates. Make me proud."

I stayed with Agent Clay and Myers. "They're not speaking. Professor Broom had him grounded." Agent Clay un-tucked a triangular block from his belt; the key to the lock on Hellboy's door.

"Uh… Grounded? Who's grounded?" Myers asked. Clay shoved the key into a hole and turned. "Kay, so you've met Jenny and Abe right?" He asked as the door unlocked.

"Oh yea. That was _weird_." My heart sunk. Clay snorted, "Yeah, right." He hauled the steel door open. "Well come on in. Meet the rest of the family."

Clay pushed the dolly into the room, Myers and I right behind him. No matter how many times I came in here, it still smelled awful.

"He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend. He never goes out unsupervised." Videos of Elizabeth played on the stacked TV's.

"Who?" Clay picked up and gave him a Hellboy comic. As Myers stared at it in confusion, Hellboy's voice rang out. "I hate those comic books. They never get the eyes right."

Agent Myers looked at Hellboy, then the comic, and back at Hellboy in astonishment. "Hellboy… He's _real_!"

"Yeah and 60 years old by our count. But he doesn't age like we do. Think reverse dog years. He's barely out of his twenties!" Hellboy kept smoking his cigar and lifting the dumbbell.

"What's with the hair Clay? Finally got them implants huh?" I smirked, "Only because you're the one causing his hair to fall out." Clay shrugged in acceptance. Hellboy wasn't amused. "Heh it'll-it'll fill in."

"Who's the squirt?" I stroked one of the numerous cats, silent and back in my shell. "Agent Myers is your new liaison." Clay said.

Hellboy growled and dropped the dumbbell, showing no concern to the huge, new dent in his floor, "I don't want him." Myer's lowered his eyes, but I could still see the hurt brimming in them.

If Hellboy saw it, he didn't acknowledge it, "What, you get tired of me, Clay?" He mumbled around his cigar stub that he was now relighting.

Instead of answering, Clay whispered to Myers, "The candy. Give him the candy." Catching on, he raised the candy bars and said quickly, "Oh, sir, I...I have these for you."

With a snap, Hellboy closed the lighter and tilted his head in a knowing way, "Father's back?" Clay gave silent nod. "He still angry?"

Clay laughed, "Well, you did break out."

"I wanted to see her... Nobody's business." Hellboy shrugged angrily. Of course, he was talking about Liz. The professor had told me all about her and Abe had made quite the snide comment, his opinion being that Hellboy had fallen for her. It could be true, Red wasn't exactly hiding it.

"It is. You got yourself on TV again!" Clay was saying. "Myers, huh? You got a first name, Myers?" Red stepped onto his weight scale as he said this.

"Try not to stare. He hates it when people stare." I whispered to Myers, effectively jolting him out of whatever daydream he was experiencing.

"John. John Myers. Well, John will do." Myers muttered and looked back down at his hands before whispering back, "Stare at what?"

"His horns. He files them to fit in." Clay informed him. Hellboy came over, took one of the Baby Ruth's and peeled back the wrapper with an aggravated sigh.

Myers couldn't help but stare at the seven-foot-tall, crime-fighting demon that stood before him and it was at that moment that Red finally decided to actually notice him, "What you looking at, John?"

Immediately, Myers looked down, "Oh, no, no, no. Nothing. Nothing at all." Myers got lucky, because before Hellboy could answer, the alarm in Hellboy's room went off and started wailing, "Code red. Warning. Code red."

"Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song. Come on, champ, let's go fight some monsters." Red punched Myers lightly in the chest, but it still was enough to take his breath away.

I waved goodbye as they left for the loading bay. I wasn't yet allowed on missions, as my weak strength could turn into a liability.

I was sure that Abe had gone too, so I went in search of Natasha. Unfortunately she was also called away, to go with Hellboy and Abe, so I was alone.

I returned to the study and happily got back to reading my book and settled down to wait for them to come home safely.

"_Huh. I've started to call this place home... Well what else would I call it? It is my home as much as Old Fort is. Yes... Home.__"_

**Again, I end my chapter with a thought. Heh, probably my favorite part was when John meets Jenny :D I am suddenly reminded of young mystique from X-men first class.**

**Please review and tell me how I did! **


	6. Discovery

**Woah... ANOTHER chapter? ALREADY?! I am on a roll! **

**I know that making Jenny stay behind might have been a bad idea and my excuse for lazy, but I just didn't feel that she was ready. Rest assured, I'm typing her into the next mission!**

**Disclaimer:... really?**

"Abe! What happened?" I had to run to catch up with him.

He and Hellboy had just returned. I knew because I heard the truck pull back into the loading bay. But while I was on my way to greet them, a pair of passing agents informed me that Hellboy was being hurried to the medical ward. I'd dashed right past Abe, changed directions, and followed him.

"Hopefully, it's nothing severe. Hellboy lost a lot of blood and it didn't help when he ran off." Abe's voice floated over his shoulder. "Liz?" A nod in confirmation was all I needed.

We found John and Hellboy in a room similar to the one I woke up in, Red lying back on a metal chair. He was blinking hard, like he had just woken up and there was a long gash in his left arm. Abe began to clean the wound and examine it straight away.

He poked around under Red's skin for a bit before, "You were burned by some organic acid."

"I'm lucky that way," Red remarked sarcastically. I didn't even notice the Professor had come in until he spoke, "I worry about you."

"Me?" Red asked incredulously. "Well...I won't be around forever, you know." At that moment, Red hissed in pain, "Damn! Could you please be a little careful?"

"Big baby," Abe muttered and I smirked. "YOU should really be more careful, Red. And running off was a bad idea!" He couldn't stay silent, "Don't try and tell me what to do, Feathers!" Red snapped, and then yelped in pain as Abe hit him over the head.

"Feathers?" Red calmed down a bit, "Yeah, we gotta call you something."

"Yeah, but… Feathers? How about just Jenny?" I worried my bottom lip, praying that the name wouldn't stick.

"Ok, Just Jenny it is then." Hellboy snorted and I groaned silently. Thankfully the spot-light was taken off me when John asked, "How long was it latched onto you?"

"I don't know, about five seconds?" Red guessed. "Professor, look." Abe said. The Professor joined Abe and they examined whatever they had pulled out of Red's arm. They stood with their back to us and I was too polite to peek over their shoulders.

"Is it bad?" Red lifted his head up. "Touched you five seconds…laid three eggs." The Professor moved aside and now I could see an 'egg' in the center of the metal tray.

"Didn't even buy me a drink." I laughed and teased, "Like you need one." "After all this, I _will._"

"The stinger detaches itself from the tongue and injects the eggs. They are very sensitive to heat and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed." Abe said.

"Did you ever lose track of him?" I asked. "Well, let's see. There was that moment when I had the train on top of my head."

"We can't risk it. Tomorrow you'll go back to the tracks with a group of agents. Search the whole place top to bottom," Professor Broom ordered.

"Find those eggs and destroy them."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The next morning was bleak and cloudy. There weren't any windows anywhere on the base, but there was a ladder leading from the catwalk in the dojo to the roof. I had climbed up there a few times when my room's walls began to close in around me or when I craved fresh air.

I was up there that morning for both of those reasons. Normally I sat facing the ocean, but something compelled me to look towards downtown.

"_Huh… Looks like there's been a fire!"_ Black, billowing smoke was rising and darkening the sky. I observed it for a few minutes longer until Natasha's head poked out of the hatch, "Hey, you better come down. Manning doesn't like you being up here."

Grumbling, I followed Natasha back down, making sure to keep my wings tucked tightly behind my shoulders, "You would get claustrophobic too if you could fly and were stuck underground."

The TV's in Red's room showed only cartoons now, "How many buildings does she have to burn down? She belongs here." Hellboy said as John placed Hellboy's meal on the table.

"That's not how she feels. She may never feel it." The Professor said. "Uh Professor, the girl you're ―" John began but was cut off by the sound of Red filing down his horns.

John tried again, his voiced slightly raised, "Uh Professor, that girl you're talking about…" Red paused his filing and turned around, "Hey Boy scout; think twice." He warned.

"No listen I-I read her file." Red '_tched' _and went back to his sander, "She blames herself for that explosion in Pittsburgh… Look I think I can help!" Once again, his words were covered by the sound of Hellboy's filing.

I could see the Professor growing annoyed and so was I, "Will you please knock that off?" I pleaded but to no avail, my voice was lost in the noise.

"I could talk to her. I-I think I could bring her back!" John said. Immediately, Red stopped filing and snapped, "Just what was it that landed you this job pushing pamcakes huh? What was it? Punctuality? The way you part your hair? What is your area of expertise?"

John merely looked down and resumed placing the rest of the food on the table. He and Professor Broom left without another word. "Hellboy don't be so rude!" I exclaimed.

"He doesn't know nothing about her! Just because he 'read her file' he thinks he does!" Red snorted and plopped down on his bed, absent-mindedly eating a pancake.

"At least he's trying to help." I said resignedly. He just grunted and went back to chewing.

After a minute of silence, I asked curiously, "….Pamcakes?"

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

I later learned that John was given permission to visit Elizabeth (where ever she was) and invite her back to the BPRD. Upon hearing this, I begged Director Manning to let me go with him; already, that confined feeling was returning.

Unfortunately, Manning didn't want anyone to see me and I was to go with Red and Abe to find the rest of the eggs anyway. Well at least I could do _something_.

So with Red still confined to his room, and Natasha out training, I visited Abe. Lately we had just seen each other in the dojo. I wanted his company and I needed some peace and quiet. Both were conveniently in the same place.

"Abe? Are you there?" I pressed my face to the glass of his tank and cupped my hands around my eyes. Only the faint glow of underwater lights allowed me to see. His tank was empty.

"I'm up here, Jenny," Ah, he was up on the balcony. Stepping away from tank, I stretched out my wings and pushed off lightly, letting my wings do the rest. I flew gracefully over the balcony railing and landed quite _un_gracefully on the floor.

Chuckling, Abe extended a gloved hand, "Heh, I'm still working on the landings." I smiled weakly and took his hand.

Before I had come, Abe was researching Samuel, the Hound of Resurrection, looking for anymore information on him before they went in search of the eggs. "I'll leave if you have to work." I said over my shoulder as I turned back towards the balcony.

"That's alright, stay please. You can help if you wish. I could use an extra set of eyes, just in case." Abe insisted.

What I loved most about spending time with Abe, was that we had no need for words or conversation. The silence wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest and we both got lost in our work.

"Do you miss your home?" I was startled out of my concentration by the question. "I suppose... but I consider this as my home too." I answered hesitantly.

"What do you miss most about it?" If I answered honestly, all of it. Instead, "Probably the fields and forests. I'm slowly losing my sanity, hiding under all this concrete."

"Well your personality certainly matches your abilities." My confidence grew from being at ease to cocky, "And how is that?"

"You're carefree almost, your head is up in the clouds a lot, but you always know when to be serious you know when to land back on the ground. You have a lovely personality and a wonderful voice too." My back was turned so Abe didn't see my faint blush. I had never been described so. Usually guys just told me I was cute, pretty, even smart.

"I wasn't fishing for complements, but thank you..." I trailed off before I said something awkward. Lucky for me, Clay came in, saying that they were ready to head out.

Little did I know, that if I had turned around, I would have seen Abe blink rapidly and twist his hands, uncomfortable and unsure of what he had just said.

**You are welcome! I gave you a hint of fluff at the end there :D hehe oamcakes was one of my favorite scenes in the comics. It was so cute to see him try "pamcakes" for the first time XD**

**Does anyone think that I'm moving too fast with the plot? Because to be honest, if I continue to type how I do, I might get this fanfiction done in elven chapters and I want to make it to sixteen at least.**

** Actually... when I finish the first movie, should I start a new fanfiction or just continue on this one? I'm setting up a poll right now (if I can figure out how to do it), so make sure to vote!**

**VADER IS COMING. click review **


	7. First Mission

**Woo! I've really outdone myself this time! About 2,700 words? Guys I worked my butt off for this!**

**I had to type in the morning, write during first 4 periods, type during lunch, write for rest of school, type after school! Crazy huh?**

**Small puff of fluff if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: No siree bob, I don't own it**

We were loaded into the garbage truck. I had been in too much pain to even care what the inside looked like the first and last time I was in it. A one-way glass made up one whole wall and chickens clucked from a cage in the back. High-tech computer monitors flashed, the light reflecting off the chrome-coated cases that held unknown and probably valuable equipment.

I sat quietly while Red, Abe and the rest of the agents were cleaning and loading their guns. Clay came forward and held out a small handgun to me. I gulped, "Uh, what's that for?"

"You have to protect yourself somehow and Natasha told me that you two haven't gotten to hand-to-hand combat yet." Clay thrust it forward again making me take it before it smacked me in the face. "I-I don't think I can shoot this. I've only ever fired a shotgun and that was a one-time thing!" I protested.

"Come'n Jenny, we won't always be able to protect you. Now take the gun!" Clay's mouth had hardened into a thin line. "O-ok," I squeaked and with a shaky hand, gripped the butt of the firearm. "Good girl," His voice was still hard but his eyes softened.

"Yeah don't be a wuss! Otherwise, we'll have to call you Chicken Wings." Hellboy laughed. "Don't you dare!" I snapped.

"I'll find you a nickname eventually." He promised and went back to his gun. "How dare he… wuss… chicken wings…" I muttered in disdain.

Our weight shifted as the truck stopped and backed up into an alley. One descent down a manhole later, I was wedged between Agent Moss and Abe, inching our way along a subway track.

"Subway. Why is it always the subway?" I grumbled, attempting to draw my wings close; freezing cold water dripped from the ceiling.

Just as my calves and shoulders began to cramp, we reached a collapsed tunnel. Abe went in first, climbing over fallen columns and reaching a bare hand outward, "Over here."

"You said those eggs need it dark and humid? Well they hit the jackpot." Moss said, pointing his flashlight upward. "The subway lines, they all converge right around here. Right below us is the old Vandeveer reservoir. It was abandoned in the mid-sixties."

Stacks of old typewriters were everywhere; why they were there was anyone's guess. The air became thick with Hellboy's cigar smoke and I coughed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"There's a pulse. There. A cistern on the other side," Abe pointed at a moldy wall. "Most of the eggs are there." Red stepped forward to examine it.

"There's no way in. We should go back and request a special permit, type ―" before Quarry could finish, Red did what he did best; got the job done himself. He slammed his stone hand into the wall and punched the thing down to a pile of bricks.

"You guys coming or what?" He strode over the pile of rubble and into the next room. I glanced around warily, searching frantically for the monsters Abe described to me, afraid that they would be attracted by the noise and followed close behind.

Thankfully, no hell-hounds awaited us on the other side. All that was there were old, rusting lockers, and a manhole in the center of the room.

Red lifted the manhole and dropped it off to the side. I grimaced in disgust at the sight of the giant cockroaches, scuttling to get out of the light. Some even fell back into the water.

"We lead a charmed life." Abe said dryly. Hellboy grunted sarcastically and knocked a few clingy beetles off his stone hand with two glow-sticks. He cracked them and dropped them into the cistern. I watched their glow become softer as they sunk and heard a faint _hiss_; Abe had removed his respirator.

"Here you are, doctor," HB tossed Abe a glass vial. "This should cover your tail-fin. Reliquary. Straight from the Vatican. A bone from St. Dionysius. Looks like a pinkie."

Abe tied it around his wrist and shook his head, "Remind me why I keep doing this?"

"Rotten eggs?" I suggested. "Also the safety of mankind?" HB added. Abe tilted his head, "...Ah!" With that, he dived head first into the cistern.

Red and I went around the room, placing glow-sticks here and there and searching the dark corners for eggs.

" This doesn't really look like doll's hair!" Red had made some smart-ass remark about Clay's new hair. "Be honest, Red. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking about doing it myself." I laughed at the thought of HB with a full head of hair.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" HB commed Quarry and Moss who were back on the outside of the room, searching for eggs.

"No eggs yet, Red."

"What, are you on a lunch break?"

Red cracked his last glow-stick and threw it to the ground. In doing so, it illuminated a man dressed in black and wearing a gas mask. Red seized his gun and gave chase, Clay and I right behind him, "Red's on the move. We'll cover him."

The tunnel the man had fled down led to a large room with arches everywhere. It felt more like a maze. With the fog on the ceiling, it looked almost as though it were raining underground. We easily lost Hellboy in the twists and turns and not a minute later, I lost sight of Clay.

My comm-link buzzed with static, cleared, and Clay's voice rang out, "Red, Jenny. Come in, guys. What're your 20's? I got no signal. Where the hell are you two? It's like Swiss cheese in here."

"Sit tight, pal, I'm on him." HB responded. I however, had no idea where I was, "I've got no clue where I am. I don't think I'll ever −" A gloved hand cut me off by covering my mouth.

My eyes stretched wide and I let out a muffled whimper as I felt an icy metal blade press against my throat. "Jenny?... Jenny?! Answer me!" Clay's panicked voice echoed throughout the small corner I had trapped myself in. A second gloved hand reached around and yanked my comm-link out of my ear.

The rasp of a gas mask grew louder as the man leaned forward. He removed his blade and replaced it with his large hand. I attempted to wiggle free as he tightened his grip.

I bucked and struggled doing anything to try and make him let go. By now, I was nearly out of air and my wings began flail too. In what seemed to be a miracle, one of my wings clipped him in the head and knocked him back a step.

Using the distraction to my advantage, I wrenched free and fell into the wall. I sucked in air and coughed when it got stuck in my throat. Through the black and purple spots that bloomed in my vision, I saw the man re-draw his blade and come at me, twirling it. With a cry of fear, I ducked and was missed by mere inches.

He was quick to turn and try again. This time I was too slow and his blade sliced my arm. Blood flowed, hot and sticky, pooling at my feet. I pressed my palm against the majority of the wound.

Natasha might not have taught me Kung-Fu just yet, but I knew how to kick and throw a punch. Before he could attack me again, I punched him in the stomach and kicked him as high as my foot would go, which happened to be his chest.

The punch didn't faze him in the slightest but I had put a bit more power in the kick and it sent him back into the wall. I took my chance and ran.

I'm sure that the man knew his way around here better than I did so I ran all the faster. The hysterical part of my brain ordered my wings to fly but there was only ceiling, no skies. In retrospect, that part of me probably really did save my life. With each beat of my wings, the fog swirled and spread, hiding me.

The crack of several gunshots suddenly reverberated through the room; I froze, _"Clay!"_ I raced toward where I thought the sound originated.

It took a minute of running in circles and tripping over rocks until I finally reached Clay. Or rather, his body. He was limp on the ground, the man with the gas mask beside him. Red came from the opposite direction, just as I arrived. I stared down in horror as HB knelt down and felt for Clay's pulse.

Feeling none, HB called for Quarry and Moss, telling them to bring an ambulance. When there was no response, he tried again. Still only static.

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Red growled. I fell down beside him and placed my bloody hands on Clay's wounds, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Are you ok? Your arm?" I glanced down at it. My tattered shirt sleeve had acted as a bandage and it had stopped weeping blood, "It's fine. Shouldn't be too deep."

Red picked Clay up and held him in his arms, bridal style. "I'm taking him up. Find Abe." Red ordered. Abe? I looked down at my locator and saw it flashing blue; a help signal from Abe.

I ran back to the cistern and nearly slid on the watery floor. "Abe? Abe! Where are you?" I turned every which way looking for him. What sounded like a low gurgle sounded from the far side.

Abe was laying on the floor with his back to the wall, tucked away from sight. "Abe! Oh my god! Please stay awake!" Four long gashes on his bare chest leaked blue blood. I bit back a sob and took his face in both hands.

His eyes were blank but he tilted his head toward me. "Abe, can you see me? Say something!" I tried to lift him but he was too heavy and I was too tired.

"Jen…ny…" It was little more than a whisper but I gave a cry of relief at it. I tore the jacket from my waist, ripped it, and tied the strips around his chest.

"Water…" He rasped and weaved weakly at his gills. They were bone-dry and fluttering for oxygen rich water. I slipped and slid over to the cistern and scooped some out. My hands wouldn't stop trembling so it took several tries until I could carry a handful over to Abe.

I clumsily poured it over Abe's gills, trying to give each side an equal amount. He shuddered and his eyes finally focused on my face.

With him more aware of his surroundings, he put his arm around my shoulders and I heaved him up. He stood straight for a second and then practically collapsed on top of me. My muscles screamed at me to drop him but I gritted my teeth and began to half drag and half carry him to the subway tracks.

When we reached them, I screamed. There was a pool of blood and body parts. Half of Quarry's face was covered with his hand. Then the hand drifted away and I realized that it was _only_ half of his face. Bits of gray brain detached and floated away from his torn skull.

Bile threatened to rise but I kept it down, focusing on getting Abe back to the truck.

I skirted Quarry's remains and teetered my way along the wall. HB was waiting at the man-hole. He took Abe from me and carried him up. Climbing vertically made me shockingly dizzy and I had to tuck my head between my knees to stop the truck's inside from spinning.

It didn't pass and then Quarry's broken head popped into my head. I had to shove Red out of the way as I sprinted out of the truck and barely made it to the other side of a dumpster before I threw up.

My stomach heaved and purged until it was empty. I wiped the bile from the sides of my mouth and rose on shaky legs. HB rubbed the top of my head and nodded in understanding.

Red went back down and came back with the man in the gas mask. He dumped him in the corner, practically snarling in disgust.

Abe was resting on the only cot, his wounds properly cleaned and bound; Clay had been taken back to the bureau in a speeding personal ambulance.

I sat gingerly on a tiny space on the side of the cot. Abe was still conscious and looked up intently at me, "Thank you… Are you ok?" I ran my fingers over my arm lightly, "It's nothing, don't worry."

Instead of that pacifying him, he raised a hand to my neck, "No, I mean this." His smooth hand felt like ice on my abused skin. I touched the side of my neck, "I forgot about that. But still, it's not as serious as you're wounds. I can wait."

He removed his hand and placed it over mine. "Please make sure to have that checked on…" That was the last thing he said before laying his head back and losing consciousness. I held onto his hand and leaned back against the wall and fell asleep.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

I was jolted awake when the garbage truck pulled back into the garage at the B.P.R.D. Abe's hand was still clasped in mine. Across from us, Red was sitting, smirking.

Blushing, I gently removed mine from Abe's and worked my stiff neck, trying to relieve my embarrassment.

Agents were waiting outside to load Abe onto a gurney and wheel him off to the infirmary. I was led there and Natasha was waiting for me. She never said anything more than a few words of relief that I was otherwise ok and stitched my arm up. "The abrasions on your neck should go away in a week or two." She told me. I gave a weak nod and a deep yawn. Natasha smiled sympathetically, gave me a warm hug, and pushed me toward my room.

I plodded along, ignoring everyone I passed. All I think about was Abe and smushing my face into my pillow. The rest of the night was fragments, most likely the rest of the night would be remembered after I slept.

I was passing the elevator and I noticed Professor Broom and a few other Agents standing, waiting. The elevator whirred to life and lowered, Off of it came John and a long raven haired woman; Elizabeth. "Welcome back," Professor Broom smiled and hugged her.

"It's only for the weekend, Professor Broom." She said. A loud crashed interrupted them and we all turned to look. Director Manning was stumbling out of a now broken glass wall and shouting, "I want that thing locked up, starting now. Right now! Do you...?"

Red came out and Manning ran off, still yelling. "Nothing's changed. Home sweet home." Elizabeth muttered. "Liz?... Liz!" Red said, excited. She picked up her bags and strode off, "You did it buddy, you did it!" Red gave a rare compliment to John.

The crowd dispersed, muttering and shaking their heads. I gave HB a "_really?"_ look and continued to my room. I felt bad about not meeting Liz or visiting Abe but my brain was on auto pilot and steering me to my bed.

I hardly had the will power to change into sleep wear before I fell onto my bed and asleep.

**So, whatcha think? Did you like it? Didya, didya, didya? **

**Remember to review!**


	8. A Night on the Town

**Hey hey hey! It's faaaaaaat Albert! No it isn't. But it IS a new chapter! Woo hoo!**

**This was fun to write, I've never laughed so hard at anything as when John gets hit in the forehead with a rock XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellboy, it would be MY name on the comics, not Mike's.**

Judging by my clock, I hadn't slept very long. Rather than wake up refreshed like I'd hoped, I woke up breathless, my heart pounding and in sweaty sheets. My dream hadn't been all too organized but it had been terrifying.

Quarry's half-face floating in his blood, Gas-mask man's hands squeezing my throat, Abe curled up, huddled and bleeding in a corner. The last part was still imprinted on my eyelids.

My pulse calmed down and I climbed out of my soaked bed. The water from the sink tap felt amazingly cool on my hot forehead and neck. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and it suddenly transformed into Quarry's face. I shrieked, stumbled back into the wall, and slid to the floor.

I rushed back to the mirror and looked at my reflection; a sweaty, flushed me stared back. I felt queasy and the more I tried to ignore it, the sicker I felt. I made it to the toilet just in time.

When I had heaved the last of my stomach acid, I slumped back against my tub. I crawled into the tub, turned on the cold water, and laid in it, letting the water cascade on me.

When the nausea finally went away, I clambered out of the shower and pulled on dry clothes.

Since it was now almost 11 o clock at night, the halls were pretty much empty.

I made my way back to the elevator and easily found Abe; the glass had been cleaned up, but the window had not been replaced. Inside, Abe was floating in a cylindrical tank.

I observed his vitals for a moment, and then I walked up to his tank. Placing my hand against the glass, I started forlornly at Abe's limp figure, "You're gonna be ok, you hear me? Don't you give up." I whispered. After staying in that position for several minutes, I regretfully left.

Elizabeth was exiting HB's room as I neared it, "Oh hey. You're Jenny right?" She asked. I had expected her to ignore me, "Uh yeah… Elizabeth or Liz isn't it?" She cocked her head, "Do you know me?"

"No! Well I-I mean not _personally_. It's just Red… He talks about you a lot." I trailed off, supremely embarrassed. "I'll bet he does…" She murmured and walked off leaving me with fading embarrassment.

I was barely able to walk two feet when John came out of Red's room, "Hey Jenny."

"Hi John… Is everything okay?" He was tense and his expression was irritated, "Red's just being Red." Was the answer. "Ah… Well don't take it too hard. He's like a teenager."

"I guess. So Liz and I are going out for coffee," That explained why Red was mad. "Do you want to come?" John asked politely. "I'd love to get out of here, but…" My wings fluttered, backing up my statement.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot that I had six foot sparrow wings?"

"Well yes. I mean you're a person just like me." A weight that I didn't know I had, lifted off my mind. "Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back and we parted ways.

I knocked or rather, banged on Red's door. I heard a faint growl that sounded like, "Come in" and entered. His floor was littered with crumpled paper and after spotting 'Dear Liz' written on some of them, I decided not to bring them up. "What are you doing up, Carrot Top?"

"Last time I checked, my hair wasn't green." I remarked. HB laughed and chucked a scrunched up piece of paper at my head. "I couldn't sleep… Nightmares."

"I had those after my first mission. They should go away."

"But they were horrible. I don't even want to know what happened to Agent Moss." I said, my voice cracking at horrible.

My statement was met with silence; HB had gone back to scribbling in his notebook, "Out… With Meyers… Together." He muttered, becoming more and more agitated with each word until finally, he slammed down the notepad.

He stormed towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. You coming?" He waved to the door. I bit my lip. I didn't want to break out but I wouldn't find sleep now.

I gave a half-smile, "Sure, I'll be your wing-girl." HB laughed, "Now that should be your nickname."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

It turned out that HB's escape route was up the ladder to the roof. We climbed down the side and crept along in the shadows until we reached the first neighborhood.

The only coffee shop around this part of town was two miles away. We made our way there, HB jumping over buildings while I flew overhead, just low enough to not be seen.

It was exhilarating to finally fly in the sky. Clouds hung low and provided a cool misty reprise for my straining wings. By the time I landed, my hair was wild and my eyes bright. I had completely forgotten about my nightmares.

My landing pad was an apartment roof. Red had already stopped and was staring down at Liz and John. I had arrived just in time to hear Liz say, "…There's hardly a day that goes by that he's not in my mind. Even now...I feel like he's here." How ironic.

"Sugar?"

"No. No sugar. Thank you." Beside me, Red snorted, "No cream and sugar, moron. She takes it black." Sure enough, Liz refused milk and said she liked her coffee black. "Told ya." Red sneered. His victory was short-lived however when Liz snapped a picture of John. A cry of disbelief escaped HB's lips.

In the next 30 seconds, I saw HB go through practically every stage of grief.

"She took his picture!" Surprise.

"Damn! She took his picture!" Anger.

"She took _his_ picture!" Jealousy.

"She took his picture." Acceptance.

"She took his _picture_!" Disbelief.

While he was saying all this, he paced around and stood back, kneeling down. I launched myself into the air and waited for him to jump. Because he was so hung up about the picture, Red lost his concentration and didn't jump far enough.

"Ahhh crap!" He flailed in midair and managed to grab on with his stone hand. He hung there for a moment, and then tried to pull himself up. I landed in front of him and began yanking him up.

"Hey! You're Hellboy!" We both froze. I looked over my shoulder and Red shifted to look around me. A boy, about nine years old, was standing there, a pigeon trapped in his hands and an excited grin on his face.

Hellboy tumbled up and over and sat up, "We're on a mission."

"In a way…" I smiled. The boy caught sight of my wings, "Woah…" He breathed. Strangely I didn't feel very shy around the kid. Maybe it was because children were so much less prejudiced than adults.

John and Liz were now sitting on a park bench. "Don't tell anyone, huh?" The boy nodded frantically. "Atta boy."

John's voice was faint but I heard him say something about Quantico. The boy went downstairs and came back with a plate of cookies and glasses of milk. I grabbed the smallest cookie before Red could take them all.

"My mom made them!" The boy said happily. "She's laughing. She's sitting on a park bench and she's laughing." Red complained. I rolled my eyes, "He's funny. That doesn't mean she's gonna marry the guy!"

I swear that Hellboy's eyes popped out of his head, "Marry-!" Then he composed himself. "You got it all wrong wing-girl. I couldn't care less."

"Are you seriously still trying to pull that? It's obvious that you care, we're following her on a date!"

He completely ignored me so I muttered, "Whatever," and bit into my cookie.

"They don't look like spies." The boy said. Red paused in mid-bite, "Are you kidding me! Look at this guy! Those shady little eyes, that phony grin."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I reprimanded. His response was to show me a mouthful of chewed up cookie while saying 'Nyah' in an obnoxious tone. "Oh that's… _very_ mature, Hellboy."

Red stole the other cookie, "Hey look he's yawning. He's bored." The boy noticed. "The old yawning trick. Watch his arm." He nudged the boy's arm and got up.

Sure enough, John's arm lowered around Liz's shoulder. I could hear Red muttering behind me, "First he wants my job, now he wants my girl…" I then heard a soft thump.

I spun around to see Red tossing a rock up and down in his palm and without warning, chucked it at the pair down below. He ducked out of sight and urged us down as well. Before I crouched down, I saw the rock smack John right on his forehead and ricochet off.

"Hey! Hey who threw that?" I heard John yell. We peeked up and over and saw John standing, rubbing his forehead. "Nice shot!" The boy patted him on the shoulder. "Idiot, you could've hit Liz!" I hissed. "But I didn't. 'Sides, he deserved that." He whispered back.

Once it safe I stood up and shook out my wings and legs. I rubbed the head of one of the carrier pigeons with a finger and cooed to it softly.

"Just go there and tell her how you feel. My mom says that..." The boy tried. "Look, it's not...It's not that easy, okay? Plus… you're nine! You shouldn't be givin me advice."

"…Who are those guys?" The boy asked. We turned and saw two black cars pull up. Clay and other agents jumped out and ran to Liz and Meyers.

"No…No!" Liz shouted. "Something's wrong." Red said.

"We should get back." But Red was already off, which left me with the kid. There was an awkward pause, "… Don't tell anyone about me, ok? It's my first night out." The kid waved as I took off.

I passed over Red but I didn't bother to slow down. I wanted to get back before someone noticed I was gone. I landed on the roof cold, damp, and totally out of breath. I ended up waiting for Red anyway; the latch froze and out of the two of us, he was obviously stronger.

The halls were deserted and murmuring was coming from The Professor's Study. As if in a trance, Red walked in. On the ground, by the podium, was Professor Broom's crumpled body.

I gasped, tears flooding my eyes. Red collapsed to his knees and gently picked Professor Broom up. He cradled him in his arms; I could tell from his shaking shoulders, he was sobbing.

I fled from the room. I couldn't stand more death. I fled to the only place I could; Abe. At first I thought the door was locked, and then I realized I was pulling instead of pushing. I stumbled in and shut the door. Tears poured down my cheeks as I slid to the floor.

I looked up at Abe's tank and let out a breath of astonishment, "Abe! You're awake!"

**Aw no :( Poor Professor Broom! On the up note, Abe's awake! Did anyone else laugh at Red's immaturity?**

**Review please! I notice LOTS of people reading this story but no one's reviewing! what's up with that guys?!**


	9. Funeral Flowers

**Yea so it's shorter than my last few but I love this one :D I'm not exactly sure how one should act after someone dies because... well... I don't know anyone who's died :/ weird huh? unless you want to count my nieghbor who was actually really nice to me and always let me come over.**

**Anyway, I tried hard and this was the result! I sneaked some fluff in ;D I'm slowly transitioning them from friends, to great friends, to teasing, to flirty, and then... well you get the idea :) right now I think it's in between teasing and flirty.**

**Disclaimer: Well if Mikey would pop the question already... LOL jk**

_I looked up at Abe's tank and let out a breath of astonishment, "Abe! You're awake!"_

He smiled, bubbles leaking out of his mouth, "Yes, I'm feeling better. Well stronger." I smiled wide for a second, and then remembered that the professor was dead.

"Abe… Professor Broom… He's dead!" It was hard enough just to think about it, but it was absolutely heart-breaking to say it. Abe swallowed hard before saying, "I know."

"What? How?" I breathed. He raised a hand to his temple and I understood. "How can he be gone? Who could have done something so horrible?" I sniffed, tearing up again.

"Rasputin." Abe said. "Rasputin? The man who… opened the portal that Hellboy came through?" Abe had told me all about it.

"The very same."

"I don't understand. Why did he kill Professor Broom? Doesn't he want Hellboy?" Did he kill him because Red and I weren't here? I could have stopped this!

"It's not your fault. You had no idea and couldn't have stopped it." Abe read my mind. I swallowed my rising guilt. He was right; how could I have known. But if I had listened to common sense— no. I wasn't going to blame myself for what someone else did.

"How do you feel?" I asked, banishing all thoughts of blame from my head. "Like fish food." Abe joked and I laughed. It had become an inside joke between us. Often after a workout, I would nudge Abe and say, "Time to go feed the fish!" We eventually let Natasha in on the joke.

"You snuck out?" Abe interrupted my thoughts. "Well I couldn't let Red go un-chaperoned." I cocked my hip and crossed my arms. Abe chuckled, "Manning will be mad when he finds out."

"Who's gonna tell?" I teased. He held his hands up in surrender, "I won't say a word."

"Cross your heart?" I asked him to promise.

"Cross my heart."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

Professor Broom's funeral was one of the most depressing I had ever been to. Half way through, it started to pour and black umbrellas went up.

Hellboy didn't even come. I guess the loss was too much. Abe obviously couldn't attend so that left Liz and I. After the service, the Professor's casket was moved into the hearse, Manning, Meyer's, and other agents saluting him as they loaded it in. Meyers and other agents were allowed to visit his grave, but the rest of us had to return to the B.P.R.D. Before he could leave, I gave John a small bouquet of white Peruvian Lilies and blue Irises to place on his grave.

A hot shower was first on my list of things to do when I got back. Next was to visit Abraham. Some higher power compelled me to look before I entered. Liz was sitting with Abe, deep in conversation. Not wanting to be rude, I backed away and left to find Natasha. She had just returned from the funeral when I met her at her door. "Hey Jenny, how're feeling?" She asked as she fluffed out her damp hair. "I could be better, but I'm coping. Did you… visit his grave?"

She gave a sad smile, "Yeah. The flowers were nice." I glanced down, "I thought they were fitting. The Lilies meant friendship and the Irises meant valor and wisdom."

She shed her coat and invited me in. Her room was only one story, but had high ceilings. The tiny kitchen was to my immediate left. It consisted of a sink, a microwave, a mini fridge, and some cabinets. Her bedroom and bathroom were down a hallway to my right and her living room took up the rest of the room. It had an armchair, a two-person couch, and a small flat-screen. Behind her couch was a Maplewood desk with a computer.

I perched awkwardly on the armchair while she moved around the kitchen, clinking cups and silverware. "Do you want any tea or coffee?" She called out. "Coffee's fine." I said. A minute later, her coffee-maker dinged and I was given a hot cup. I poured enough cream and sugar into my cup to kill a person and took a sip. Natasha had a mug of green tea and she laughed when she saw how much I disliked black coffee.

"Have you been to see Abe yet?" Natasha sipped her tea and 'mmm'd in satisfaction. "A couple of times." I admitted. She gave a bark of laughter, "A couple? More like six times, at least according to Abe." I busied myself behind my cup to hide my embarrassment, "So? We're good friends. Why wouldn't I visit him?"

"Good friends eh? You sure that's all?" She teased mercilessly. "Natasha!" I admonished. "Ha! You're not denying it!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and added more cream to my coffee. "He talks about you quite often, you know." She implied and raised an eyebrow at me from behind the rim of her mug, but didn't say anything else.

I gulped down my mouthful of hot coffee, "If you keep this up, I'm going to tell John that you have a crush on him." I threatened. Her eyes widened dramatically, "I do not!" I laughed at her reaction, "I know but that doesn't mean I can't say it!"

"Here I am inviting you into my room, serving you coffee, and you're threatening me!" She joked. "And you're making false accusations!" I countered. "Only the first one was fake…" She said. "Well−you…Uh…" I sputtered. Natasha roared with laughter. "Well I'd love to stay so you can get your kicks from my embarrassment, but I'd rather not." I set my cup down and left Natasha waving goodbye and still giggling.

"We leave as soon as we get clearance and equipment. Hellboy's coming. I'm not pleased about that, but I'll be in charge this time. We either wrap this up or I'm closing this freak show for good." Manning was finishing up his briefing when I slipped in. "You. We're an agent short, so you're coming too." The Director pointed his folder at me as the agents filed out of the room. I nodded and as he was leaving he said, "Don't screw this up."

Liz was gone when I passed Abe's recovery room. He was bobbing up and down, studying a rubrics cube. The door _fwooshed_ when I entered and alerted Abe. "Hello Jenny." He greeted me pleasantly. For a moment I paused and remembered what Natasha had said. Then I shook myself, _"Don't be stupid."_ I thought.

"Got a lot on your mind?" Abe guessed. "Yea, quite a bit." He raised a hand playfully, "I can help if you want."

"Don't even think about it." I warned. "I would never, not without your permission." He pretended to be deeply offended. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "That was only once." He admitted.

"Manning said they needed one more agent, so I'm going with them to Moscow." I said. "Please be careful." Abe implored. I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just… care for you." He said and my heart leapt into my throat. "Your wellbeing I mean." He amended. I clenched my fist which was shaking and said, "I care for yours too… So you better be back to full health when I return. No hard swimming for a week." I ordered lightheartedly. "Yes ma'am!" He grinned.

Glad that the awkward moment had passed, I smiled back, "I'd better go and pack." He nodded and I turned to leave. I didn't know it, but behind me, Abe had pressed his hand against the glass and whispered, "Stay safe."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The next day, it was a quick goodbye to Natasha and we boarded the plane. The carriage was mainly empty; this was a low maintenance mission especially since we'd be all the way on the other side of the world. The plane rolled onto the tarmac and took off with a roar. It rose with great speed and within five minutes, my view of the base was concealed by the cloud cover.

There were seats for us to strap into further up, behind the cockpit. As we flew on, clouds whipped past and I had the sudden urge to break a window, crawl out and fly away. While they rarely did, somehow I knew that this mission wouldn't go as planned. Soon the afternoon sun lowered and the horizon erupted into an explosion of pinks, oranges, blues, and purples. The urge intensified.

Once the natural fireworks subsided into the black of night, Manning came back and debriefed us with the latest news. "We'll have to nail them all at once and the eggs. And when we do, no mumbo jumbo." Manning reached down and lifted up a long row of connected grenades, "Double-core Vulcan-grenades." The shadows on Manning's face grew and shrank as the light above us swung with each jolt of the plane. "We've installed a handy little timer. You set it, you walk away. Cable pulls the safety pins; kaboom. Easy to clean, easy to use." There were two of them and I had to wonder how much they'd cost to make.

The plane landed when the sun rose in front of us. Three trucks were waiting for us when we did. Red and I had to be packed into crates so no one at a checkpoint would see us. It wasn't that bad since I had a thick modified jacket and jeans. Still I had to envelop myself with my wings and when I did, I became surprisingly warm. We were given our earpieces and a walkie-talkie just in case.

We drove for what seemed like hours and stopped randomly at checkpoints. Every time we did, I tensed up and held my breath, just in case. Finally, after my toes had turned numb and my nose was bright red, John's voice filled my ear, "Jenny? Can you hear me?" Red cut in, "Of course she can Boy Scout, now get off my channel." Red ordered. I rolled my eyes, "Loud and clear, John. What's going on?"

"We're turning off the main road and it's going to get bumpy." As if on cue, I was jostled and thrown into the wall. "Ow! Idiots who built this road…" I hissed. Red was entertaining the same thoughts, "This better be the place or I'll puke… God damnit!" He yelled as he hit what I assumed was his head.

Not long after that, my crate was opened and I jumped out into the snow. It swirled down and stuck to my wings like glitter. I shivered and wrapped myself tighter. I heard Liz tell Red, "You better come out and see." I looked forward and was given a chilling surprise. We were at a graveyard. Yep, we were there all right…

**Awww... fluffy moments :D I just love Natasha! I wish she was my friend**

**I like describing sunsets and all that. I get a lot of inspiration from living in Florida. Seriously, the sunsets are AMAZING.**

**Review people! I love it when you do! Oh and a thank-you to Gracie for that surprisingly enthusiastic review!**


	10. The Right Hand of Doom

**Its a new chapter! And guess what? It's my longest one yet! Over 3,000 words!^o^ **

**I slipped more fluff in! Jenny's beginning to wonder...! I especially loved the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: This. This right here. This is not mine.**

We entered the graveyard and it appeared to be an ordinary cemetery toward the front. But as we went deeper and deeper, everything became older and weather worn. Angels covered in vines and stained black from years of snow and rain, guarded crypts and mausoleums. Every time we passed a mausoleum, we paused to inspect it. After the sixth one, Manning had grown impatient.

"Forget it. We're never gonna find Rasputin's mausoleum." He grumped. "Now, what we do here is we make up a grid. We go in by quadrants. Maybe satellite photography." None of us were really listening; we were still examining another crypt. Red however had a different idea. He patted Manning on the shoulder while saying, "Lemme ask for directions." And he strode off.

"What'd he say?" Manning asked. We waited for HB on the steps of the mausoleum. I had offered to share my warmth with Liz, making an effort to be friendly, so I had my right wing wrapped around me and the left around Liz. Manning was muttering to himself and grew louder, "This is ridiculous. I run this show, not him. This guy's nothing but trouble." He complained.

Right as he mumbled, "Anybody got a PowerBar?" Red's huge form appeared in the distance, but something about him was off. He looked like he was hunched over or carrying something. "Sixty feet further, comrades. And three rows in." Red yelled in a fake Russian accent and held up three fingers. "What the hell is that on his back?"

It turned out to be a torso and head, "This here is Ivan Klimentovich. Say "hi," Ivan." It croaked out something incomprehensible and Red grinned, showing off his stunningly white teeth, "Gotcha." Red led us farther in, and I had the luck to be given a view of Ivan's rotting spine. Only when our boots had become completely soaked did we arrive at the crypt.

Agent Lime and Myers heaved the door open and we descended a dark staircase. At the bottom was a circular room, pale sunlight streaming in from above. "Ivan says there's a whole network of tunnels down here," HB's voice echoed softly throughout the room. "Goes on for miles so stay close, everybody."

"You better be right about this." Manning griped. Red shrugged it off, "We'll be all right as long as we don't separate." Not a moment later, walls came up between us, dividing the room up into four new ones. I jumped back when spikes unfolded from the dividing wall. "Hey Sparky, Wing-girl." Red commed us. "Tell everyone to turn their locator belts on. Anybody sees anything..."

"I'll say Marco." Liz replied. "Polo." Red said. "Polo." I echoed back. Agent Stone had been on my side of the room so we were stuck together until we got out. The only way out was forward and forward was down a suffocating hallway. The walls were covered in cobwebs that came off when my hand trailed across them. I had to grit my teeth so I wouldn't scream when something slick, cold, and had many legs crawled over my fingers.

It led to a split in the tunnel. Now we had to decide between five new tunnels. We exchanged glances, me shrugging, and him grimacing in return. With a deep breath, he hoisted the grenades higher onto his shoulder and took the middle left. I'm glad he did because it led us out into a large room. Red and Manning's distant shouting resonated around us, _"No, no, no. Stay put!_ _Stop! Listen to me!"_

Silence and then, _"Now we gotta move forward! Lime, let's go!"_

_"STAY! PUT! And you! I am not afraid of you! I'm in charge! We go back!" _Just then, a loud thundering boom sounded and a man screams fading. I looked around in horror, "What was that?"

"I don't know but I hope we don't find out." Stone replied in a nervous voice. I un-holstered my gun and held it in a trembling palm. We advanced forward into the next corridor, me leading this time. I didn't notice it at first but when my eyes adjusted, I came to find something odd about the hallway. There were massive ridges in the walls as if something had be removed.

"Hey Stone..." I whispered over my shoulder. A moment later, something from behind the walls clanked and a large stone column dropped from ceiling and crushed Stone's legs and torso into a bloody pulp. I shrieked and scrambled to get away. There was more clanking and I hurried to stand.

Just in time, I ran, clearing the next pillar that dropped right where I had been standing. My breath came out in ragged gasps as I fled for the end of the hall. It seemed to be so far away, but I kept a level head and didn't stop moving until I tumbled out of the tunnel. I hoped that this small closet of a room I was resting in was a safe place because I didn't think I could walk another step.

So for a few minutes I lay curled, clutching at the wall, ground, or anything, trying to calm down. Abraham's face appeared in my mind, and I recalled what he said, _"I just... care for you." _My heartbeat slowed and I regained my breath. I couldn't just lay there; I had to make it back. Back to my home. Back to Abe.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

Making my way through the labyrinth alone, without Stone or anyone to think of other possibilities, was terrifying. I was scared stiff that I would go the wrong way and end up like Stone or worse. I don't know what sadistic person built this place but he didn't space his booby traps very well because I had no more trouble from them.

For about two hours, I wandered through the maze, lost and without communication. I had found that my ear was empty; I concluded that it had fallen out when I was fleeing the hallway that was now Agent Stone's final resting place. Eventually, I found my path was sloping upward ever so slightly.

My tunnel came to an end with me walking straight into a wall. A rather dirty snowy wall. Grumbling, I pulled out my flashlight and clicked it on. A wall of dirt, stone and snow blocked my path, but at the top of the pile was a small crack to the outside. Excited, I tore at the snow with my bare hands. It took me fifteen minutes to dig a hole big enough for me to squeeze out of.

I rolled on top of the snow, gasping for fresh air. Sure I hadn't found any Hellhounds or destroyed any eggs but I was free from that prison. My tunnel had led me to just outside of the graveyard. I was resting beside an odd structure; it was an old building, its roof caved in and only rotten beams remained. It rose above a stone courtyard and as I peered in, leaning against a beam for support, I was greeted with a discouraging sight.

Liz lying naked under a robe on a stone table, John bloody and handcuffed to the wall, and probably the most disheartening, was Red trapped in a pillory that was chained to the floor. Two other individuals walked freely and I knew that they were the people who had caused all this.

One was a blonde woman with a petite form but her expression told me she was anything but sweet. She was smashing the timer on Myer's grenade belt with a massive hammer. The man was bald and dressed in a fine black and gold robe. He stood at the table and read aloud from a book.

"And I looked...and beheld an angel. And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit… These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk." He closed the book and turned to face Red who was shifting in anger. "And now, the door," He gestured to a large white marble pillar at the foot of the table. "Sent by the Ogdru Jahad...so that they might at long last enter our world."

"You are the key, the right hand of doom. Your stone hand, what did you think it was made for?" She stood, having demolished the timer. They both had thick German accents.

"Open the locks." The man, who I now guessed to be Rasputin, ordered. I shook my head; I knew that Red would never do it. "Don't do it, Red! Don't do it!" John shouted frantically. The woman lifted her hammer and slammed it into Johns face and I winced, empathetic. "Silence." She said it with such disinterest, I shuddered. "Imagine it… An Eden! For you and her." She said.

"No." Red refused. "No? In exchange for her soul, then?" Still he refused to unlock the door. "As you wish." I watched on in horror as Rasputin lifted Liz's head and from my angle, I could see him suck out her soul, much like a Death Eater. Red was screaming her name and I couldn't stop a few tears from falling.

And just like that, he stopped. Liz's head lolled to the side, limp and dead. "Her soul awaits on the other side. Open the door and claim her, if you want her back." Red wasn't buying it and trying fruitlessly to break free. "Your true name is inscribed around the locks that hold you. You cannot break them, no matter how strong you are."

"The eclipse has begun." The woman said. I looked up at the full moon which had started to turn orange. "Your true name...SAY IT!" Rasputin shouted. I raised my wings and readied myself in case I needed to drop in. I didn't know if I could do much to stop him, but I could damn well try. Rasputin's anger rose as he tore something from Red's left hand; his father's rosary.

"Become the key." He threw the rosary to the side and it landed in front of John. Red slumped back, "For her." His voice was so low, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. "Anung un Rama. Repeat it." Rasputin instructed. "Anung un Rama." The pillory dropped away and HB rose up, rolling his shoulders. The air thickened and grew hotter as Red's horns grew back and a fiery crown encircled his head.

Smoke flowed from his mouth as he walked to the door, his gaze on Liz. He slid his hand into the right lock and turned it. With a loud crack, the pillar glowed and a beam of light shot up into the sky, straight into the moon and turned it into a portal. The heat from the ray was so intense, I had to jump back and behind a stone angel until I adjusted.

When I looked down again, Red was just about to unlock the final lock when, "Remember who you are!" John had slipped free of his restraints and was clutching Professor Broom's rosary. He threw it with one hand to Red who caught it and even from my height, I could see the burn the cross made on his palm.

The woman raised her hammer once more and I could sit by no longer. I jumped down and stretched my wings at the last minute for a safe landing. But John had already kicked her feet out from under her and slammed his boot down on her head, knocking her unconscious. I helped John to his feet and he staggered, still woozy from being hit in the face.

Behind us, Rasputin was talking, "Believe me, I have lived long enough to know...not a tear will be shed for this world!" He shouted. "You have a choice. Your father gave you that." Red breathed out another cloud of smoke, silent. "No you don't! Open it! Do it!" Rasputin yelled at Red. With a sudden grunt, Red reached up and ripped off his horns.

The beam of light flickered and went out. The eclipse passed and we were once again bathed in silver. "What have you done…" Rasputin gasped. Red swung his arm up and back, piercing Rasputin's stomach with a broken horn. "I _choose_." He emphasized the word by twisting it deeper. He ripped it out and let them fall to the floor. He strode over to Liz and gently lifted her into his arms. "You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you." Rasputin choked out. "I'll just have to find a way to live with that." Red growled.

"Child. Look what you've done," Rasputin had fallen to his knees. "You've killed me...an insignificant man. But you have brought forth...a god." Something moved in his stomach and tentacles wiggled out of the folds of his robe. "Myers. Let's go." We left quickly, jogging down the hall.

When we were far enough down the hall, Red set Liz down against the wall, "I took a grenade belt. The damn thing's broken." John said. "Keep her safe, will you? Whatever happens, don't leave her alone." Red asked. "We won't." I promised. Red stood and said, "You're okay, Myers. Stick around… Wing-girl?"

"Yeah?" He paused before saying, "Take care of Abe would ya?" My eyes narrowed in confusion but he said nothing more. "Here," John held out the grenade belt. "Just pull the cable." Red took it, "I didn't get you anything. I smiled at his joke. "Are you going to be okay… alone?"

Red slung the belt over his shoulder, "How big could it be?" As he said this, a massive tentacle slid up from the other direction, seized HB around the middle and dragged him back. I pushed myself against the wall in case another one came to get us, but it never did. We could hear Red's shouts and the creature's wails and finally we heard a thunderous boom; he had pulled the cable.

We waited with bated breath for him to come back. He did, his shirt torn and covered in purple goo, his tattered duster in his hand. John had tried to find Liz's pulse, "She's got no pulse. She's not breathing." Red let go of his coat and kneeled next to Liz. We stepped back, giving him space. Red whispered into her ear, "Liz? I was so foolish..."

I bowed my head in sadness. I didn't know her for very long but it didn't matter. Suddenly, Liz's chest moved up and down. She drew in a breath and I could see Red practically sob with relief. He gave her his hand and he pulled her into a hug, obviously meaning to never let her go. "Red... In the dark, I heard your voice... What did you say?" Liz whispered.

"I said, Hey. You on the other side. Give her back. Because for her... For her, I'd cross over... and then you'll be sorry." Even though she knew he didn't say that, Liz smiled. She slowly leaned her head in and pressed her lips to his. Embarrassed to be witnessing such a moment between them, I turned my head.

Blue flames heated my cheek as Liz ignited. I tried not to think about it, but Abe slipped into my thoughts. I shook my head, ridding my thoughts of him. And yet I still wondered how it would feel…

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

Red called Manning in over his comm-link and instructed him how to get to our location. It took a little over a half hour, but eventually he came stumbling down the hall, dirty and sweaty faced. I had to fly everyone up and out of the courtyard. I had never carried anyone, but it wasn't terribly hard. I had to slip my arms under their armpits and curl my forearms around their torso. Red was the heaviest and my wings strained until we reached the top.

We trekked through the graveyard. The snow was falling faster now and Liz had to light herself up. When we reached the front of the graveyard, where we had started nearly five hours earlier, the wind had pushed the snow into a blizzard. Red hurried to sit with Liz in the front seat, proclaiming that he could care less if someone saw him.

Because of that, I was able to sit in the front seat of the second truck. The whole way back to the plane, I huddled in front of the heater and drifted asleep. Unfortunately, I was jolted awake only two hours later. I couldn't form a single coherent thought and mindlessly climbed up the ramp, into the cargo hold. I fell back asleep with the moon in my window and a slight smile on my face.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The plane landed and my ears popped, making me wince. We waited patiently as the plane rolled into its hanger and shut down. They lowered the ramp and we tramped down it. What a sight we must have made; Red, clothes in shreds, Liz still wearing the robe, and me, jiggling my finger in my ear and making all sorts of weird faces.

Natasha was helping unload the equipment and said to me in passing, "It's good to see you in one piece. You can come by later if you're not too tired." I smiled and nodded. I scanned the faces in the hanger and finally spotted Abe leaning on the bay doors. I grinned and ran to meet him. I threw my arms around him, pinning his arms to his side.

He laughed and gently removed my arms, "Easy. I'm still weak." He was hunched over slightly, but other than that, he looked better. "I do recall that I told you to be back to full health when I returned." I raised an eyebrow.

"I swear that I healed as fast as was possible." He swore. "I suppose that will have to do." I shrugged in mock-indifference. He laughed and, after a pause, pulled me back into a hug. His arms were around my shoulders, leaving me to wrap mine around his torso and bury my head into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm glad you came back safe." His breath tickled my ear and I resisted the urge to shiver.

I could feel my cheeks heat up considerably, _"Get a grip!"_ I told myself. Rather than listen to my brain, my arms tightened slightly and hugged him tighter, "It's good to be home."

**Dawwwww... Was it fluffy enough? And yet I feel not enough, but I have to pace myself :( I hate to say this but it's going to be a while until she admits anything. I do have to keep Nuala in the plot line ya know.**

**Review you guys! Nearly 2,000 people have been reading this but I only have 15 reviews! That makes me very, very sad. But as long as there are reviews, I will keep typing :)**

**BTW me and my friend are setting up a joint account! Only problem is, the activation email wont send! :I it's extremely frustrating! I'll make sure to update on that when it finally goes through.**

******In the spirit of my favorite movie, 13 going on 30, Arrivederci!**


	11. Going Back Home part 1

**Hey you guys. I know that this is short, but I wanted to split it into two parts, mainly beause I don't really want to write the next chapter. It's not that I don't want to continue the story, it's just... this is difficult for me.**

**This is dedicated to my grandma. She's had cancer for a year now and she's 73, so basically he immune system is failing. She isn't even in the hospital anymore. They've put her in a nice calm place to live out the rest of her days which are a small amount. Really it's a place where people go to wait and die. It might be nice on the inside and outside, but I know how it works.**

**I don't want you guys to think I'm milking this for reviews or likes, because remember, I've never had anyone I really know die. I don't even think I'll be able to cry when she does, I'll be in so much shock. I hope you all can understand that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or Transformers Prime**

A light shone out the crack under Natasha's door and I knocked. "Just a minute!" Natasha called out. I waited, fidgety, for her to open the door. When she did, she immediately hugged me around my torso. Since I wasn't expecting it, my arms hung there like dead fish. "Well hello." I said, amused.

She laughed and pulled me inside, sitting me down in the same chair I had left three days ago. It was like déjà vu; she ran around her kitchen, asked me if I wanted anything to drink and shoved a hot cup into my hands.

But this time she didn't press me for details on the mission. I appreciated that; I had to retell everything to Manning so he could put it on the records. She chatted about everything that had gone on while we were gone. I learned that Clay was going to pull through, although it would be a long time before he would be back in the field.

"I'm not even sure he'll be coming back to the B.P.R.D. He'll probably be transferred to a less extreme team." Natasha said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That makes my conscience feel lighter." I said. "So, Hellboy finally told Liz he was into her?" She asked. "Not exactly like _that_, but he said it in a way only he can." I admitted, not realizing she was baiting me.

"Speaking of telling people heartfelt things, I saw you and Abe earlier." She said slyly. "I walked right into that!" I groaned and she laughed, "You sure did!" I moaned again. "We hugged, that's all!" I insisted.

"You didn't see it from point of view! I thought Abe was going to explode from relief when you stepped off the plane and he was hugging you so tightly, I'm surprised he didn't crack your ribs." She exclaimed. "You are so persistent." I said. "Darn tootin' I am!" She said with a fake southern accent that made me snort with laughter.

I calmed down and sighed, "I don't know. Maybe you're right and I'm just not seeing it." Natasha leaned forward, "Now for the _real_ question; do like Abe?"

"Of course I like him, but in that sense... I think I do." I confessed shyly. I expected Natasha to squeal or say 'I knew it!' Instead she sat there silently, thinking. Then, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Now? I shouldn't, not when all this drama with Rasputin is finally over."

"I suppose not…" Then Natasha reverted back to her bubbly self, "What about him do you like so much?"

"If I had to sum it up, everything."

"Well that's vague." She said sarcastically. "Alright, alright. He's honest, selfless, and forgiving even after everything the world has forced on him. He's funny, never too busy to talk to me, and he respects everyone. I don't think I've ever met anyone as intelligent as him." The words fell out my mouth so fast; I hardly had to think of them.

"And you obviously don't mind that he has gills." She said. "It doesn't matter. Besides they're sort of cool." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Of course not. I can't even imagine the babies you guys would make." Natasha pursed her lips, eyes un-focusing. I crossed my arms, "I wonder where John is."

Her eyes snapped back to mine, "Don't you dare!" She said. "Don't tempt me, then." I said smugly.

"Fine then."

"Fine."

We glared at each other for less than a minute before we busted out laughing. "Still, you should tell him soon." She wiped away stray tear out of the corner of her eye. "I'm waiting for the right time." I responded.

"You should hope it's soon. You never know what could happen to you."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

**One month later**

"Come on, come on. You want some?...IN. YOUR. FACE!" Red shouted. He tossed the controller on the couch and threw his hands up in victory. "Pfft whatever." I slouched down in my seat, sulking. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off. "Great. Power failure." He snorted in disbelief.

"Aww, it wiped out our game!" I pressed my hand over my heart, pretending to be upset. Red's mouth dropped open, "What? But I was winning!" He whined. "Bummer." I smirked and watched Red stamp his feet and complain like a toddler.

It was Red's birthday or rather, what we assumed was his birthday since we weren't sure. I had drawn money out of my bank account and ordered him a Playstation 3. Abe was able to set it up in a matter of minutes and quickly left, claiming he didn't want to be around HB if something messed up on the game. I understood his reasoning, but risked it because it was better than no one playing against him at all.

We had lost power because another major thunderstorm had gathered and it had been raining nearly non-stop for most of the week. I was restricted to flying in the dojo and the craving for wide skies was creeping back.

All the missions after our trip to Russia certainly weren't easy but at least they were a bit less terrifying. I could handle my gun with more skill and I now knew hand-to-hand combat. Natasha had surprised me with a harness which held my wings flat against my back so from a short distance, I appeared normal. I occasionally used it during our training sessions and it made it easier to duck and avoid Natasha's swings.

I wasn't wearing it at the moment; I didn't bother to when I was hanging with HB. Currently, they were hanging over the back of the couch, the tips brushing the floor. I giggled as a cat walked behind the couch and batted at a wing. I reached behind and lifted the kitty into my lap. It was a tabby with wide green eyes that purred when scratched under the chin.

HB's anger drained away when Liz walked in. I smiled and heaved myself up, leaving the cat mewling in protest. "I hope he doesn't get too attached to the game." I gave Liz a wry smile as I passed her to the door. She laughed, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

My room had lost its eerie emptiness. I had slowly filled the shelves with talismans and memories, the walls with old and one new painting of mine. I'd asked to borrow Liz's camera for a day we had off and spent it running through the base, snapping pictures of HB, Liz, Abe, and Natasha. The pictures stood in metal frames on my desk.

I sat down at the desk and looked at the same photos. My favorite, the one closest to me, was the one of Abe and me. I had snuck up behind him, threw my arms around his neck, yelled "Smile!" and snapped the photo. It showed only our heads; me, hair wild and frizzy and grinning like an idiot, and Abe, startled with a half-grin on his face.

I smiled at it, waiting for my laptop to load. When it did, I clicked open my email and raised my eyebrows. I had fifteen new emails and all from my mom. I hadn't been online for a day or so, but I didn't expect this.

Worried, I checked my cell phone and saw that I had almost thirty missed calls from my mom. With growing alarm, I quickly dialed her number and waited anxiously as it rang. "Hello?" Her voice was high pitched and breathy like she had been crying. I swallowed hard before saying, "Mom? Is everything ok? You called me a lot."

She gave a sob, "Jenny! No honey. It's your father…He's dying." The phone clattered to the floor. I sat there in shock, eyes watering. I finally noticed my mother's voice calling for me out of the phone's speaker and I rushed to pick it up. "Wha- What do mean… dying?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"The cancer came back faster than we thought. Baby… He's only got a few more days." My lip trembled and I bit it so my mom wouldn't hear the tremor in my voice, "I'm coming down. I don't care what I have to do. I'll be there in a day." She said a tearful goodbye and I hung up. I got up and started to pack a small suitcase, but started to cry before I could pack much. In what seemed like slow motion, I fell to my knees. I wrapped myself with my wings and welcomed the darkness they created.

When I had cried myself out, I rose and left my bag lying, unpacked on the bed. I strode out my door and to the dojo. I wasn't going to take a car; that would take too long. I was going to fly out of here. I didn't care if anyone tried to stop me, I would take them down.

The dojo was vacant which I preferred because I truly didn't want to hurt anyone, I just knew I would if they tried to stand in my way. The rungs of the ladder were chilled from the air conditioning and the thick air outside made my fingers feel sticky. The storm raged on over my head and freezing cold drops of rain pelted me in a steady drizzle.

I focused my eyes on the space beyond the edge of the building. Without a care of how I would make it through the storm, I charged at it and jump, letting myself fall in midair before snapping out my wings and rising on an air current. Higher up, the black clouds sprayed my face and my tears intermingled with the rain, falling on to the umbrellas below.

**Like I said; short chapter. A big hug to the person who doesn't have to ask what in the chapter belongs to Transformers Prime :D**

**The second chapter should be up soon... maybe... and with it, an explaination as to why Jenny has wings. I've been brooding over that part since the beginning and Marvel had some help ;)**

**BTW, I know that I said she wouldn't be admitting anything for a while. I meant that she wouldn't be admitting anything to ABE anytime soon. So you may enjoy the flufflies :D**


	12. Going Back Home part 2

**Hey there! I'm back with part two! Thankfully, my grandma is still alive and this is also dedicated to her... As a matter of fact, any chapter with Jenny's dad in it is dedicated to her, even if it's just a mention.**

**BTW Last chapter, I made an oppsie. I meant to say he only had DAYS left, not WEEKS. that will make these chapters easier to understand. Also I'm trying something new: switching POV's! My friend SnowSurfer liked the idea :)**

**FLUFF and lot's of it! It's not quite to the professing their undying love to each other (no I wont make them do that, too cheesy) but... You'll see, er read.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would also own a helicopter and a laser beam to fry my enemy :)**

There wasn't much cloud cover in North Carolina, but it hardly mattered to me if someone saw me, mainly because the sun was falling and dusk was setting in. I flew as fast as I could over Asheville and headed west. The mountains seemed even bigger than I remembered and despite my pain, a small part of my brain loved to see them again.

I landed with a thump in the backyard of my parent's house. It was a small one story house that was painted a faded canary yellow. A front porch was built before the front door and the steps creaked as I walked up them. With a deep breath, I pulled open the screen door and knocked rapidly on the door.

Instantly, a click of the lock and my mom opened the door. "Jen-!" She started, and then gasped. She pulled her hands back and covered her mouth. I swallowed thickly, "Hi mom."

A dead silence filled the kitchen as we sat at the little dining table. The loud piercing whistle of the kettle broke it and I started, a bit on edge. My mom lifted it from the stove and as she tried to pour the hot water into her mug, her hands shook, spilling the water. I stood up, took the kettle from her, placed it on the table, and gathered her hands in mine, "Mom, I know that it's strange, but please; you know that I'm still me. I haven't changed."

She inhaled deeply, "I know, I know. But… how did this happen?" Her gaze flickered to my wings and then back to my face, eyes wide with awe. So I told her everything that had happened since July. I ignored my conscience which screamed at me to not say anything about the B.P.R.D. but I knew my mother deserved the whole truth.

When I finished, she took my face in her hands and kissed me on the forehead, "I always knew that you were meant for something bigger. Just always know that I love you. No matter what has happened to you or what you do." She whispered. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the quiet and peace.

"Can I see dad?" I asked the question I'd been dying to ask since I landed. "Tomorrow. I don't think visiting hours go this late. Come on. We kept your room how you left it." And they had. Nothing had been touched and there was a thin layer of dust coating the dresser. An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia washed over me. I collapsed on my old twin bed and cried into the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

I almost felt like a kid again when my mom set down a stack of pancakes and cold milk. I ate them out of politeness, but my stomach was so knotted with worry, that I couldn't eat more than a few bites. "Can we leave now?" My leg bounced, nervous, despite my exhaustion. I had been plagued by old nightmares of Rasputin and repeatedly woke up. She cleared my plate and cup and placed them in the sink, "Yes, they should be open now." In the flash, I was up and made for the door.

Just as I was reaching for the doorknob though, a heavy knock sounded. I froze and when no one answered, they knocked again, "Mrs. Lockwood? This is the B.P.R.D. can you please open the door?" It was John's voice. I scrambled to unlock the door and threw it open. John stood there with the screen door held open, "John! I… You're here for me aren't you?" I asked softly. He gave a sad frown, "You know that we are. I'm sorry, Jenny, but we can't just let you fly off like that… It's dangerous."

He took my silence as an agreement and apology, "Come on. We have to get you back." But I dug in my heels; I hadn't come all this way for nothing, "I have to see my dad first!" He paused, "Your dad? He's why you left?" I nodded, He's dying from cancer. He doesn't have very long to live. Please." He was conflicted, I could see that much. Finally he sighed, "Ok, but we have to leave tomorrow." It was more than I deserved and I gave him a quick hug.

"Jenny?" My mom had come up behind me. "Oh mom. This is Agent Myers I told you about him." My mom may have been as meek as me, but she didn't shy away from John's crisp suit and gun at his side. Instead she gripped his outstretched hand and shook it firmly, a challenge almost. "You told her everything?" John asked when she let go of his hand. "Yes and I would never tell anyone anything." My mom answered before I could. "I trust you." John agreed with her.

I peeked around John to see a B.P.R.D. company car and the garbage truck. "They came?"

"They insisted."

A man in a trench coat and hat carefully climbed out of the front seat and came up the walk. When he got closer, the scruff of a beard and the glinting of sunglasses could be seen from under his hat. He stopped at the bottom step and there was a flash of blue as the man waved his hand in a shy hello.

"Abe?" He lifted the hat and tugged down the beard, in a quick movement, "Jenny." His blunt greeting surprised me. "May I have a word with you?" He gestured with a jerk of his head. Still stunned, I nodded and followed him back to the truck. We rounded the back corner and Abe held out an arm to stop me.

"Jenny, what were you thinking, taking off like that?" He grasped my shoulders and shook me roughly. "My dad is sick. I had to see him before…" I insisted, wincing slightly. "Why didn't you tell us?" He said loudly.

I was taken aback, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I needed permission to visit my _dying father!_" I said indignantly. "You don't, but what you did was dangerous for you and for all of us! Do you want to expose us?!" He shook me again, this time so hard that my head snapped back and forth, "Ow! Abe, stop! You're hurting me!"

Instantly, he let go and began to pace back and forth furiously instead. "No I don't wish that! I just… I had to get here as fast as I could, so I did." Even though he'd let go, I could see that he was still angry, "Faster doesn't mean safer! What on earth were you thinking? You didn't use your head, you didn't think-"

"No I didn't! And I don't care, because my father is going to die any day now!" Tears were threatening to spill over on my cheeks. Having Abe yell at me made me feel horrible and yelling back at him made me feel even worse. Abe stopped his agitated pacing when he saw me crying, "Jenny, I-"

"Hey, there you are Wing-girl! You hit the wasp's nest with a rock, back at base." Hellboy came tramping out of the truck and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. Either he didn't hear us arguing or he was a really good actor.

He held up a tangled mesh of leather and tossed it to me; my harness. "Thanks. I'm gonna… go slip it on." I pushed past Abe, despite my heart screaming for me to stay and make things right. He tried to say something, but I turned away, unable to look him in the eye.

Mom was still talking to John and gave no sign of hearing me re-enter the house. I shut the bathroom door and removed my jacket. I pulled on my harness and slipped my wings into it, adjusting the buckles. The straps across my chest and stomach were thinner so the front of my coat was less bulky and the buckles were built on the side so they didn't show.

Abe and Hellboy had disappeared when we finally left the house. John was coming with us and offered to drive. He opened the passenger door for my mom and walked around to the driver's side, leaving me with the back seat. I reached for the handle and- "Jenny!" I squeezed my eyes shut. Our argument replayed in my mind's eye.

"Please look at me." His voice regretful, his hand gentle on my shoulder, and I turned to face those wide blue eyes.

**Abe's POV**

I watched her back disappear through the door and let out a deep sigh, _"You idiot. She's in pain and you're yelling at her."_

"_Real _smooth." Red said in a low voice. "I was worried about her. I didn't mean to make her cry." I turned to him. "Hmm… hurt's don't it?" He asked slyly. "What do you mean?" I asked, nervous. "Ah don't gimmie that. I see you watching her." Red said smugly. "You make me sound like a stalker. And I do not." I muttered. "I don't have to be telepathic to see how you look at her. You got the hots for her." Red scoffed.

"Don't be foolish, we are nothing more than friends!" I exclaimed. "Ha! Sure, that might be what you _are_, but that's not all you _want_, is it?" Red knew how to push me. "Well… not exactly." I confessed, uncomfortable. "You see? That wasn't so hard!" He clapped me on the back, pitching me forward. "Opps."

In truth, I _had_ watched Jenny. Not in an obsessive way, more like admiring from a distance. I think I truly began to notice her in this nature, the day she made it to the catwalk in the dojo. I had been clapping and smiling when, with a jolt, I realized how much I actually liked her. From that point on, my stomach twisted whenever she came back from a mission or a rather brutal training with Natasha. I was very nearly going out of my mind when she left for Russia. And it was all I could do from scooping her off the ground and never letting her go, when she returned.

"Although I doubt she'd want anything to do with me now. Her father is sick and I shouted at her." I sat on the bumper of the truck and dropped my head into my hands. "She wouldn't even look me in the eye…"

The sound of a door opening and closing reached my ears and I looked around the corner. John, Mrs. Lockwood, and Jenny were getting the car. Making a sudden decision, I scooped up my hat and fake beard, "I'm going with them."

Slipping my disguise into my pocket, I hurried over, "Jenny!" She froze, her fingers on the handle. I reached her, laid my hand on her shoulder (I was painfully reminded of the physical pain I had inflicted on her.) "Please look at me." I begged.

This time she looked me straight in the eye and I mentally winced at the hurt and loneliness that brimmed in their green depths.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have raised my voice or said any of that. Will you forgive me?" I pleaded softly. She hesitated and then, "…Of course." It was all I needed to hear. I hugged her, inhaling her scent. She shifted and for a brief moment, her lips brushed my shoulder, making my body heat flare.

I untangled myself from her, as much as I hated doing so and held open the door for her. She slid in and moved over so I could get in. I did so and shut the door.

Sometime during the trip, Jenny laid her head on my shoulder and clung to my arm; she had fallen asleep. Stealthily, I removed my arm and wrapped it around her waist instead, her head now on my chest. I spent the remainder of the trip with a slight smile on my face.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The general hospital in Asheville was big, almost as big as any in New Jersey. Not that I knew for sure.

When we pulled up, the jerking motion woke Jenny and she sat up, yawning. Slowly she turned, saw me, put two and two together, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks; I could count nearly every freckle.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep." She murmured. I noticed that she wasn't apologizing for falling asleep on _me_, "It's alright." I said. She smiled shyly and climbed out of the car. I followed, pausing to put my disguise back on first. We walked up to the front entrance while John parked and waited in the car.

The quiet _woosh_ of the doors was lost in the cries, beebs, and talking of the lobby. Jenny crossed her arms, nervous that someone would see her wings, but they were well hidden beneath her coat. "May I help you?" A young nurse in dark purple scrubs asked. "We're here to visit my husband, Erik Lockwood." Her mother stepped forward.

"Right this way." She led us down a million halls, a never ending maze. Finally she brought us to his room, the plaque on the wall saying room 114. Jenny went in first, her chin and lip trembling as she tried to keep a straight face. Her mother followed, but I stayed in the hall. I sat down in a chair across the hall and settled down to wait, patiently.

**Jenny's POV**

I might have my mother's personality and manners, but I took after my dad in looks. He was tall, strong, and lean and had a shock of red hair on his head. Now he looked small and frail and his head was shaved bald. A red scar ran along his scalp from surgery.

"Jenny. You're here." He may have been weak, but his voice was as loud and gruff as ever. "Hi daddy." I didn't care that I wasn't seven years old anymore. I leaned over his bed and he kissed me on both cheeks.

I sat in the chair next to his bed. My wings raised up and caused an odd hunch in my jacket. My dad stared, "Um, I have something to tell you…" I said and stood back up.

I shrugged out of my coat and laid it on the back of my chair. I carefully removed my harness and laid it on my coat. I felt my wings rise up half a foot, the muscles in them happy to be free.

I looked up at my dad and saw his eyes shining with tears. "Oh god… No god why?" He cried. I recoiled, shocked and hurt. My father may have been stern, but he always understood me.

"Dad, it's still me… I'm still the same person…" I tried. "Jenny… I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The tears now streamed down his cheeks, leaving tracks. "For what?"

"It's my fault you have… them." My heart stopped, and then worked, double-paced. "What do you mean? You weren't there…" My voice became higher with each word.

"No I wasn't. But it's still my fault," He said. "Jenny, you have those… because I gave them to you."

**IM SORRY, I'M SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY!... IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY!... SORRY!**

**Trust me, I hate writing Angry Abe. But when you worry about someone you care for, you go crazy.**

**And was that a cliffhanger or was that a cliffhanger? I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter for a bit more info (still working on it :/)**

**And didn't I tell you guys there was fluff? Hope it satisfied your Abe cravings XD**

**REVIEW and no more Angry Abe!... hehe Angry Abe :P ...**


	13. Tarot Cards Hold the Truth

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. This took a whole lot longer than I thought it would and I'm STILL not sure if its good :/ I guess that's up to you people to decide! **

**HOLY HERA ON CRACK! Only I knew this until now, but just TWO chapters ago, I was only just reaching 2,000 views. And only TWO chapters later, I have reached and sped past 3,000 views!****! I feel so loved and popular! (I'm actually a totally dork XD) I want to hug all of you until your heads pop off and your bodies explode!... wait, what?**

**Just a little FYI, the ending has no correlation to my life right now. also, me and my friend finally got our joint-account! Check us out, we're xXSnowSurferandNerdifiedElfX x **

**I hope that you like it even though it's sorta fast-paced and HB is hardly even mentioned :/ Sorry. It's a fluff/angst chapter. I know, weird combo, but it evens out.**

**Disclaimer: I got 99 problems, but a lawsuit ain't one of em ;)**

"W-What?" I breathed. "You gave… what… how?"

"You have them because they're apparently hereditary." My father sighed. I quickly glanced at my mom, but she was just as shocked as I was, "You have them too? Then how… where… did you…"

"Did I cut them off?" He finished. "No. But before I tell you why you can't see them, I think I should explain." He sat up a little straighter. "Wait. There's someone who I think should hear this too." I went to the door and stuck my head out, making sure that my wings stayed out of view.

Abe sat across the hall in a folding chair, his head down and chin tucked into his chest. "Abe!" I whisper-yelled; I don't know why, I just felt the need for secrecy. He started, looked up at me, and walked over. I let him in and quickly shut the door.

"Abe, this is my dad, Erik. Dad, this is Abraham Sapien. He's a… friend." I clenched my jaw. "It's nice to meet you." Abe said quietly. "Sorry I can't get up and shake your hand." My dad's thin lips stretched into a small smirk. "I understand."

"You don't strike me as a normal guy." My dad said, giving Abe a closer look. Abe paused, and then gave a slow shake of the head. I gently laid a hand on his arm, "It's OK Abe. You don't have to hide. My father won't judge you."

With a nod, Abe took off his hat and beard and removed his glasses. He kept his coat on though. "There. Not too bad, eh?" My dad said. I explained everything that had happened while Abe was in the hall. "Now before I explain, I just want you to know, Jenny, that I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry that you have to pay for my arrogance." He apologized again to me.

I nodded and sat back in the chair. My mom took the chair on the other side of the bed and Abe stood behind mine; I could feel his cool hands close to my shoulders. With a deep breath, my father began:

"When I was young and the war was almost over, there was nothing me and my friends dreamed of more than to enlist. We dreamed that we would win the war and return home as war heroes. My friend Joseph and I were 17 and we always taunted our younger friends that we could enlist before they could.

It wasn't long before Joe and I were 18 and in line to enlist. We were given one night to say goodbye and pack our things. The next day we were off and in training. We were determined to be the best and after a while, we rose to the top of our group.

One day, Joe and I were requested to meet the General of our squad-" My dad was interrupted by a coughing fit. As I rushed to the sink to fill a glass, his coughs became grating wheezes. I held the glass to his mouth in fear he would drop it, and helped tip it back. When the glass was empty and the fit subsided, he continued his story.

"He'd been watching us and told us he was impressed with our perseverance and skill. Then he offered us "a promotion" (he made air quotations). We hardly considered it before we accepted. That was the biggest mistake of our lives… All we could think about was our group's faces when we told them. Our ambition was our weakness.

The next day we were woken before dawn. We were herded onto a truck that took us to a secret military base, which is no more. They led us in, past such heavily armed guards it made us wonder what we had agreed to.

We were led deep down and into a lab. Scientists were everywhere. We felt completely out place, but all we could do was stare. The two scientists approached us and one led Joe to a side room. That was the last time I ever saw him."

It was dead silent, aside from the beep of the heart monitor. I might have been wrong, but I thought I saw more tears in my dad's eyes.

"They took me into another room. They strapped me onto a table, on my stomach. Whatever they did to me after that, I'll never know the details since the put me to sleep. I guess that should be the only thing I can thank them for. But when I woke up, I had new appendages.

They didn't bother to explain anything, only said that my new training began the next day. They worked me until my legs collapsed and my head swam with exhaustion. I finally passed their inspection and I was to be shipped to the front line as a secret weapon along with other experiments they'd created.

But that day never came. Only two days of freedom had passed when the war ended. At first they wouldn't let us go. Then the base was stormed by the US military. It turns out that what they had done to us wasn't even supposed to happen. The president found out and came to the base himself.

We were released. But most of us had lost our sanity and humanity. Some of the more savage mutants attacked and they were shot down. The rest of us were stuck into more cages. The soldiers looked at us with horror, terror, and usually disgust.

Just as they were about to send us away, a young scientist who wasn't as cruel as the others, came to me and told me that I could be free from my wings and showed me how. I'll never forget how he screamed and yelled when they found him and dragged him off. I tried what he told me to do and now I can live as a normal person."

He struggled to sit up. We tried to stop him, but he held up a hand and told us to wait. He pulled the top of his gown down and we could the bare expanse of his back. His burrowed in concentration and after a minute, his back rippled. We watched with horrid fascination as two wings forced their way out of his back.

When they had fully emerged, they stretched out to almost ten feet on each side of him, brushing the walls. They were dark green and slightly bent from being folded into his back. Two tendrils of blood dripped down his back from the openings. "It's sort of like having pockets. I haven't used them in so long, I think they tried to close permanently."

"All you do is focus on pulling them in. Imagine the feeling of it. Practice a little bit and you'll get it." He demonstrated in a quick, fluid movement and they disappeared.

"I'm sorry Jenny. I wanted to give you a normal life and instead, I ruined it. It's all my fault you have those wretched wings." With each word, my annoyance grew to anger and then to fury. But I hid it behind a calm face as I stood and put my harness back on. "Jenny?" My dad watched me, confused.

I shouldered my coat on and nearly made it to the door, "What's wrong?" My anger snapped.

"What's wrong? What do you think? I don't have a normal life, but who does and who cares? These wretched wings aren't bad. I love them! You may be ashamed of yourself, but I'm proud of who I am. I've been given so much because of them. And if you can't accept me for that, then I'm leaving." With that, I yanked the door open and left.

Despite the satisfaction of seeing their shock, my heart ached with each step I took from the room. When I was about to turn the corner, I heard the door open and close. Not ready to talk to anyone, I broke into a run. The footsteps behind me gave chase. I dodged nurses and doctors, receiving many complaints in return.

I came to a dead end. Hearing the footsteps get closer, I ducked through a door and into a stairwell. I ran up them two at a time, running from my pursuer.

After the eighth floor, my legs began to shake. By the tenth, I had to stop. I slid to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest. I already knew it was Abe who was chasing me so it was no surprise to see him come dashing up the stairs.

He stopped on the landing below me and slowly climbed the last five steps, sitting next to me. He didn't say anything, just sat there and let me rest my head on his shoulder, sniffing and wiping away a stray tear.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence, "He can be ashamed of himself all he wants, but I'm glad I have wings. I don't care that he hides who he is. I won't." I muttered angrily. "He doesn't know what you've done. He's speaking from experience when he apologizes because they've only hurt him. You are different." Abe said.

"…You're right. I overreacted. But he just made me so _angry_." I clenched my fist once, and then relaxed. "I know." He made to stand, but I held him back. "I'm not ready to go back. Let's just… stay here for a bit." I worried my lip.

He settled back and said, "Of course." I laid my head against his arm again. Even though we were sitting in companionable silence, a cloud of tension was building. I might have just been imagining it, but when I peeked up at him through my lashes, I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's peaceful." I said to break the silence. "In a silly way." I amended when I caught his look. "In a good way. It's been too long since we last had a moment of peace." He said and I agreed silently.

And so we sat on a surprisingly grimy floor, in silence and at peace.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

My mom and dad were sitting quietly when we reentered the room. My dad opened his mouth just as I did.

"Jenny, I−"

"Dad, I'm−"

We stopped and shared an embarrassed chuckle. "You first." I offered. "Jenny, I didn't realize that you thought differently about your wings. Your mother told me everything you've done and I am so proud of you. I never meant to offend you."

I glanced down at my feet, "I know you didn't know. I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm sorry daddy." He accepted my apology by giving me a hug. "How do you feel?" I asked, back to being concerned. "Hanging in there." Now that I really looked at him, he looked like he was on the edge of death.

"I know you're strong. You can make it through this." I said as the doorknob turned. Abe hurriedly put his disguise back on. It was the nurse in the purple scrubs, "We have to take him to chemo therapy now. You can come back in a few hours when he's done." While she went about, fixing the bed so she could roll it out the door, my dad clasped my hand, "Go and see Asheville again and take as long as you want. I'll still be here when you get back."

We watched her wheel him down the hall and out of sight. "I bet John is wondering where the heck we are. We've been here for nearly two hours." I murmured.

Actually, John didn't seem to be wondering where the heck we were at all. He was sitting in the driver's seat with a cup of coffee, the radio belting out She will be loved by Maroon 5. John was singing along, completely oblivious that we were standing there. Abe worked up the nerve to knock on the window, startling John so bad, he almost dropped his coffee.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me…" John said, nervously trying to cover up the fact that he had just been singing in a high-pitched voice. Unable to hold it in any longer, my mom and I broke out into giggles. "Please don't tell anyone about that," He begged. "Especially not Red."

"Your secrets safe with us, we're professionals." I joked. My mom was still giggling ten minutes after we left for downtown. Traffic was light and we made it there in no time. I was thankful that it was winter and our thick coats didn't stand out.

We found a semi-empty parking garage and left the car to travel on foot so we could see more. "This is actually my last week," John admitted to me as we window-shopped. "Then I'm being transferred."

"To where?"

"Antarctica." He said. "What! Why?" I cried. "Well Director Manning told me that Hellboy requested it."

"I should've known." I muttered. John laughed and told me not to worry, "I like the cold." He and my mom stopped at a coffee shop where I teased John about his caffeine addiction and Abe and I went on alone. We passed an antique shop, surprisingly one I hadn't visited before. "Must be new." I said. Abe opened and held the door for me, "Then we must explore." He said and I laughed.

Inside it was warm and the light was somewhat low. There were towers of books, stacks of furniture, and shelves full of odds and ends. In the back was a man who stood at the cash register, "I was just about to go to lunch, but you folks feel free to look around." He said and left. "He's not afraid that we're going to steal anything?" I wondered aloud. Abe pointed at a security camera in the corner and another behind the desk, "He locked us in here too." He joked. "No he didn't!" He laughed, "Shall we explore?"

"We shall!" And we did. We pulled books from the piles, recommending new ones to each other. We laughed as we tried on old clothes and made dumb poses in the mirror. We also found that the store extended onto the second floor via spiral staircase. Upstairs was like a large attic, full of trunks and old paintings. There were no cameras so Abe removed his hat and beard.

In the far right corner, by the window, were a plush stool and a winged armchair. They were set around a table, its tablecloth a ripple of multicolored layers of silk. On the table were tarot cards, an empty tea cup, and a crystal ball.

"Cool…" I picked up the deck of tarot cards and held them out to Abe in a fan, "Pick a card, any card. Any card'll do!" I said in a sing-song voice. He chuckled, drew a card, and flipped it over. On it, painted with heavy oil paint, was a man standing on a rock. He was situated in front of a mountain range and a waterfall. He was wearing a black shirt and pants, bells sown into the hems. His blonde hair and arm covered his face as a deck of tarot card fell from his hand. A small dog, a husky sat behind him. It was labeled "**THE FOOL.**"

"The Fool; The one who seeks. It means a new beginning, and though yours has yet to come, it will be soon." I said mysteriously. "How do you know what it means?" He asked. I giggled and held up the envelope that held the deck, "Cheat guide." On the back were the meanings of each card. He took the deck and turned it to face me. I slid my fingers over the tops before selecting one.

On the front was a flaxen haired angel. One of her wings was white and the other was black. She wore a white dress with a yin and yang symbol on her bodice. She was pouring fire and water from two goblets into a cauldron, but neither was extinguishing the other. At the bottom of the card, it read "**TEMPERANCE."**

"Temperance; all opposites are equal in nature." Abe read. I smiled, _"I guess our cards are pretty accurate,"_ I thought. _"He's of water and I'm of air. But will are we equal?"_ Then, I took his hand and flipped it palm up. "Shall I read your fortune?" I joked. "I can do that just fine on my own." He said and I gave him a wry smile.

The ring of the bell over the door made us jump and I hurriedly put the cards in their envelope. Downstairs, the shop owner was waiting, "You gonna buy those?" He pointed to the cards. "Yes and also…" I ran back to a clothing rack and pulled a light yellow sundress from it. "This too." He rang them up and put both in a bag.

The cold wind nipped our cheeks and noses and I unraveled my wool scarf from my coat pocket. After wrapping it around my face, we set back for the coffee shop. My mom and John were just finishing their coffee when we arrived. "Hope you didn't spend too much." My mom advised.

We ate at a local Mellow Mushroom, choosing to stay indoors where it was warm. We ordered one large pizza, each corner baked with different toppings. We traded slices and chucked a few peanuts at each other from the basket. My mom told slightly embarrassing stories about my childhood and I took the laughter in good graces.

We finished eating and headed back to the car, making sure to bring some pizza for Red; I'm sure he was pretty hungry. Once again, Abe and I took the backseat and this time I was determined not to fall asleep. I did _not_ want to end up falling asleep on Abe again. It was pretty embarrassing the first time around.

The hospital seemed less gloomy now, but the cancer still hung over my head. We loosely remembered the way to dad's room. When we thought we were close, two doctors came running at full speed down the hallway and sped past us. A few nurses followed. They were shouting at each other,

"…his heart is failing; we need a defibrillator now!"

"He tried to walk out the door, but he was too weak!"

"That's horrible. He had cancer, but he has a heart failure."

My heart stopped and dropped through my stomach to my feet. "Erik…" My mom whispered. We ran after them, my heart refusing to believe it. But when we reached the room, the doctors were lifting my dad onto the bed, and desperately trying to revive him.

"Dad? Daddy! No, please!" I tried to get to his bedside, but a nurse held me back. The doctors pumped his chest furiously and tried to defibrillate him. Finally, they stopped and sighed. I pushed my way through and stared at my dad, his chest still and his eyes closed. My eyes filled with tears and I gave an agonized cry. The nurse tried to pull me away, but I screamed and pushed her away.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! Please, come back! Don't leave me! Daddy, don't go…!" I sobbed, fruitlessly shaking him in an attempt to bring him back. When that failed, I collapsed on his chest and cried my heart out. It felt like it was being smashed into a million pieces. And it was.

A cool hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. It was Abe, on his face was a truly remorse expression. "Jenny, we have to go." He said regretfully. "What? N-No! I won't leave him!" I shoved him off, but he hung onto my arm. I twisted and squirmed to get away, but his grip was iron tight. I screamed and kicked, hollered and flailed.

Everyone was shouting, trying to calm me down. I felt Abe's grip loosen slightly as I kicked him in the gut and I used the advantage to pull away. My eyes still held tears and they blinded me. I didn't see the counter until it was too late. My head smacked on the surface and everything faded to black, and Abe's distraught face, leaning over me was the last thing I saw.

**Oh wow. Dramatic right? Can you imagine having cancer so you'll die peacefully in your sleep and then dieing in pain :( SS(SnowSurfer) wanted me to keep her dad around longer, but I said that he only had a few more days and they had to leave the next day so...**

**Did anyone else laugh their ass off at John singing? It was actually the result of a funny coversation me and a friend were having and I just had to add it in XD**

**I hope you gasped, empathized, awwed, laughed your ass off, and finally teared up at least a little bit :(**


	14. Leaving it Behind

**It's numbah 14! I popped this out as quick as I could and tried to make it good. It's not my BEST but I still love it. **

**I was running out of inspiration so THIS bump in the road happened. But you have to read to know what sort of bump this is! WARNING: small amount of heartache. I've been so lonely lately... :(**

**I would recommend listening to Stay by Mayday Parade for this one folks. I found this song by accident and I'm SOOOO glad I did. It was like Youtube was helping me to type this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Hellboy likes to be owned by ANYONE, but I'm sure he'd rather be owned by Mike instead of crazy lonely ME!**

"Jenny? Are you awake?" A cool hand resting on my cheek was the first thing my mind registered. I blinked my eyes and squinted at the sudden light. When my eyes adjusted, I sat up. I had been lying on the cot in the truck, Abe sitting next to me, much like how I had when he laid here. "What happened?" I asked, trying to remember.

"You hit you head and lost consciousness. Your father… he's…" Then it all came flooding back; my dad, Asheville, everything. Abe quickly pulled me into a hug as I let out a sort of strangled sob, "I know. I'm sorry. I know." He repeated and stroked my hair as I buried my face in his shoulder.

When I couldn't cry anymore, I drew away and wiped the remaining tears away. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're almost back to the base. Only ten minutes." He said. I gulped, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I wanted to go to his funeral, but I guess I couldn't even do that.

Hellboy was up front with John who quickly, albeit a bit nervously, backed the truck up into the garage. Natasha was waiting at the bottom of the ramp for me. She didn't say a word, only hugged me and whispered, "It's going to be okay." I didn't see how.

We entered the base, Red on my right and Abe on my left. They blocked most of the disapproving glares that agents gave me. I paid them no mind; I just wanted to be alone. I didn't even want to talk to Abe. "There you are!" Behind us, Director Manning emerged from the conference room.

"Back off." Red growled, holding up his stone hand and nearly slapping Manning in the face. He didn't stand for being shrugged off though. "Hey! Don't walk away from me freak!" Manning shouted. "You are in trouble. Do you think you can just leave when you feel like it? Wrong! You will not go anywhere without permission and an escort."

I bit my tongue, trying not to sob or scream at him. But he kept coming at us. "What exactly is your excuse?" he folded his arms. "Her father was sick with cancer again and he told us that he was part of a war experiment that gave him wings. He passed the gene to Jenny." Abe said.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that that meant you could up and leave without my say so." Manning yelled sarcastically. "Just shut up Manning. Her father's dead." Hellboy said.

"Well good riddance. One less freak in the world-" Before he could finish, I spun around, pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the face. Shocked, he stumbled back.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You don't know anything! You're an asshole and I hope you rot in hell!" I screamed. Then, crying, I turned and ran to my room leaving the group of stunned agents.

I slammed my door as hard as I could. Breathing hard, I glared at my room. I stormed over to my easel and picked up a paintbrush. I swiped and stabbed the canvas. Getting angrier by the second, I left the canvas and began to paint the wall, tired of being restrained.

Finally, on the wall surrounding the door was a crowd of people. Everyone I loved each painted in a different way. But one was unfinished.

My father stood in front of me. I reached up and painted his eyes. The eyes held love and understanding. I poured all the memories and experiences we had shared into them.

I stared at the wall, tears still falling. I hadn't felt this much hate and sadness in a long time. I wasn't one to fly off the handle at the smallest things. All the rage had built up over the years and now it was gone.

Dropping the brush, I walked to the bathroom to wash off all the paint that had flown off the brush and hit me. I turned on the cold water, sat down in the tub and hugged my knees. More tears slid down my face. It wasn't a cry of disbelief or anger. I was crying because I was accepting that my dad was gone.

Exhausted, I wearily pulled myself from the tub and changed clothes. I slid a CD in and played it in a first song was "Yellow" and so, with Chris Martin's voice echoing in my ears, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

I woke up tangled in my sheets. I flicked on the bedside lamp and sat with my legs hanging over the side of the bed, thinking about my dream.

I had dreamed that I was on a road, no cars and no buildings. It was in the middle of a gray, shadowy landscape. The fog in front of me lifted and I saw plains, valleys, mountains, and forests, places that had yet to be discovered by me.

I turned and saw New Jersey and the B.P.R.D. I saw Liz, Red, Natasha, even Manning. Then, behind all of them, I saw Abe. He had his head down and stood alone. He looked up and met my gaze. It was so sad and hurt, that I nearly cried.

Against my will, I turned back around and faced the unknown. Without another glance back, I started forward, leaving them all behind. I woke up then, and now I knew what I should do. I had to leave. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I took my half-packed suitcase from four days ago and filled the rest of it. I would pack my guitar later. I traveled upstairs to collect what I needed from there. I was in the middle of packing my toothbrush when I remembered.

I stood in front of the vanity mirror in my bathroom, shirtless and wings outstretched. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on pulling my wings in. Nothing happened. Pursing my lips in frustration, I tried again and imagined a bare back and what I assumed to be odd feeling of my wings moving under my skin.

I tried again and again for nearly an hour until finally; the muscles in my back twitched and began to move. I watched my wings slowly vanish out of sight. I shuddered at the feeling. When they disappeared, I spun around and checked my back over my shoulder. Sure enough, they were gone and my back was now smooth aside from the two pale scars where the wings had protruded.

Suddenly I began to fall backwards and had to catch myself on the counter. I tried to stand and once again fell backwards. Then I gave a grim laugh; I was so used to the weight of my wings that I couldn't walk without them now.

I leaned against the wall and stumbled back downstairs. Once I was fully dressed, I cautiously left my room, having to shove against the door and not bothering to close it. It felt weird to wear a normal shirt and it almost felt like a strait jacket it was so tight. I made my way through the hall, not sure where I should go. I was hungry, so maybe the mess hall was a good idea. It was deserted and the food was cold, but I filled my plate anyway.

I turned away from the buffet table and saw John walking into the room. He joined me, "How did you…?" He gestured to my back. I bit my lip, "My dad told me how. It took me a while, but I finally did it." I said as he too took a plate and filled it. He nodded and said, "Today's my last day. I'll be leaving tonight."

I took a deep breath and said, "I… I was thinking about leaving too. I mean… Now I don't have to hide. But I guess I have to talk to Manning first and I really doubt he wants to see me right now." John nodded again in understanding and then after a long pause, "You know… If you want… I could talk to him for you. I mean it's worth a shot." He popped his soup spoon out of his mouth.

"Really? You would do that for me, even after all the trouble I caused you?" A shot of relief ran through me at the idea of not having to talk to Manning. "Of course! You're a good friend Jenny. You should give yourself more credit." He said. I smiled, "Thank you John."

He smiled back, "I'll go talk to him right now. I'll be right back." He waved good bye as he left the room and I was left alone at my table. I dipped my bread into my soup and was just finishing the second roll when John came back. I raised my eyebrow, "_That_ was fast." I said as he sat down again.

"I was barely able to say anything! I mentioned you wanting to leave and he said so fast, I nearly missed it!" He was half smiling, like he wasn't sure to be glad or upset. I was glad and understanding; glad that he was letting me leave and I understood why. I mean I broke his nose for god's sake.

After I finished my meal of cold soup and chewy bread rolls, we left and headed separate ways, me going back to my room. I kept my head down to avoid shocked and confused looks. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

I had walked into somebody, or rather they ran straight into me, and knocked the both of us down. I stood up, rubbing my sore behind and held a hand out to… Abe.

**Abe's POV **

As Tom said 'good riddance' I could see the light change in Jenny's eyes. Then, before we could react, she had punched him in the face. A cracking noise told us that his nose was broken.

My jaw dropped as she screamed at Tom, hoping he would rot in hell and rushed away. I had never seen Jenny act violent when not on a mission. I had never heard her say anything profane either.

Other agents went with Director Manning to the hospital ward, one handing him a handkerchief to stop the blood. "Damn. I was _not_ expecting her to do that." Hellboy muttered. We left the empty hallway and traveled to the study.

"What happened to Manning?" Liz joined us and sat on a couch. "He threw a hissy fit, called Jenny's now dead father a freak, and she slugged him in the face." Red informed her. "Wow really? Jenny physically hurt someone?"

"Yes. I can understand her anger though. He should not have said that." I said. "Why did Manning call her dad a freak?" Liz asked. "Her pop was part of an experiment. They filled him with chemical shit and he grew wings. I guess the gene was hereditary and it was transferred to Jenny." Red explained.

"I 'm going to check on her." Liz started to move to the door. "I'm coming too." Red said. "Fine, just don't make too much noise, she might be asleep." I didn't say anything, only followed silently.

Her door was closed. I placed my hand to the metal and lowered my barriers. Just as Liz had suggested, she was fast asleep. There were traces of her rage on the door, letting me know that she had closed it with enough force to make it stick.

"She's asleep. I think we should let her be. She'll talk to us when she's ready." I slid my glove back on. We went our separate ways.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The next day arrived with a noticeable chill. Jenny still hadn't come out from her room and I tried to focus on my books, but my worry for her wouldn't vanish so easily. Finally, when I realized that I had been reading the same paragraph for the past ten minutes, I swam up and out of my tank and dried off.

I padded, barefoot, down the two levels that separated our rooms. When I arrived outside her door however, I noticed it was no longer jammed and was, in fact, open. I peered inside. Her bed was vacant and the sheets spilled over the sides and onto the floor, music playing faintly in the background. _"Perhaps she's upstairs."_

I climbed the stairs and checked, but she was nowhere to be found. I came back downstairs. I became slightly distracted and looked around her room with an unusual interest. I studied her paintings and the photographs on her desk. On the other side of her desk was a messy stack of papers.

I read them and found them to be note sheets, her hand writing scribbled all over them; crossing parts out, adding new notes on the side and some had been erased so many times, that there were small holes. I smiled; I had forgotten she played the guitar. Her own guitar was propped in a stand in the corner along with a small, compact amp.

I began to feel like a creeper, so I made for the door. Before I could get there however, something caught my eye. It was her suitcase, packed and lying on her bed, waiting for her to pick it up and take it with her. My breath caught in my throat and I immediately left her room, searching frantically for her.

I probably should have paid more attention to where I was going.

"Oof!

"Ouch!"

I fell flat on my back. The other victim stood up first and offered their hand to me. I took it, my gaze traveling up their arm to see… Jenny.

**Jenny's POV**

He took my hand and stood slowly. My hand tingled after he let go. "Jenny, I went to your room to talk to you, but you weren't there. And I… I saw your suitcase." He didn't have to say anything else for me to know that the question was on the tip of his tongue. "I'm leaving…Tonight." I said softly.

"Why?" His voice was also soft. "I just need some time to myself. I need to think, I guess. I still have a lot I want to do with my life, places and people I want to meet and see and I can't do it here." I tried to find the middle ground between harsh and sweet. "You can do that here. We travel all over the world, we see so much! Just please… Don't go. Stay here." He begged.

I nearly broke down and agreed, but I couldn't. "I have to do this, can't you see that? If you're truly my friend, my best friend, then please don't ask me to stay." I thought I saw him twitch at the word friend, but I was probably more tired than I thought. He hugged me, "At least we still have until tonight." He whispered.

I said nothing, I only hugged him tighter and dreaded telling him goodbye.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

The hours passed with heartbreaking speed and agonizing slowness at the same time. I had finished packing and went around, spending a bit of time with all my friends; Red, Liz, and Natasha. Abe stayed with me the whole time and I was glad.

After I was finished visiting everyone, Abe and I retreated to the library. We sat side by side and read Alice in Wonderland, me laughing whenever Abe tutted at the 'illogic' used throughout the book. It made me laugh harder when he contradicted himself when he remembered the illogicalness of his own life.

My eyes were drooping and I was zoning in and out when Abe shook me. "Jenny… John's here… It's time to go." I sat up, alert. Abe had closed the book and stood in front of me, John standing in the doorway. I took a shaky breath and strode out with John.

All my things were already in the car and everyone was gathered in the garage. I hugged them all goodbye, one by one, until all that was left was Abe, "I'll miss you so much… Thank you for being there… and for letting me go." I hugged him around the neck and held on as long as I could without raising suspicion. He hugged me tightly and I could feel him give a small sob. I stepped back, tears now in my eyes and quickly, kissed him on the cheek.

He froze and before he could say anything, I got into the car. I shut the door and waved out the window as the car started up and drove away. I kept my eyes trained on Abe the whole time. He lifted a hand in goodbye and then lowered it to his cheek where I kissed him. It was then that I sat back and huddled down for a long ride in silence, my heart throbbing with every mile.

**So THAT'S the bump in the road. She pulled a Liz. I wanted to take a new direction so I made her lonely too. HAH! ****I slipped some fluff in and yes she kissed his cheek.**

**Aaaaannnnd my mom said I have to go and I'm scared of her so bye!**

**R&R!**


	15. Imaginary smiles

**Salut! Ha I have to practice my French :P I'm sorry for taking so long. When I'm not going along with a script, I feel like I need to add so much more detail, which is good and bad.  
**

**This is merely a filler chapter, but it is JUICY. And I apologize in advance for the song moment, I know it's kinda lame. Oh and ignoring said song moment, I would recomend listening to From Where You Are by Lifehouse at the end of the chapter, when I switch POV's.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Hellboy... No not really :(  
**

**Abe's POV**

We stayed in the garage, watching the car until it vanished. When it did, everyone else went back in the base, talking amongst themselves and leaving me standing alone. I stood there, staring at the spot where the car disappeared.

"Hey." Red had come back when he realized that I hadn't moved. "She'll be back." Red promised. I sighed, "How do you know? She can disguise herself as a normal person now. What is there to make her come back?"

"Geez, you really don't get it do you? Liz looks normal too and she kept coming back. We're her family, Abe. And if you can't see what _we_ see, well…" He left me wondering what he meant.

**Jenny's POV**

I had asked John to take me home to Old Fort. It felt weird to pull up to the house in a normal fashion. I hadn't said a word the whole way; there was a lump in my throat that restricted my voice. Besides, there wasn't anything to say. The radio was on, a popular song softly spilling out, but neither of us was bothered to turn it off.

John parked in the driveway and cut the engine. We climbed out and he handed me my bags. He walked me up to the front porch, "I hope we see each other again soon." He said. I remained silent, fingering the clasp on a suitcase until he walked back to the car. With a jolt, I realized that I didn't want him to leave just yet. The lump in my throat disappeared, "John, wait!" I raced down the steps.

I hardly gave him a chance to turn around as I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. When I pulled away, he ruffled my hair and got into the car. I turned to my suitcases, listening to the crunch of gravel under the tires as John backed up and drove away. My mom had come out of the house and was waiting on the steps. She embraced me and didn't question my lack of wings.

"You're just in time. His funeral is this afternoon." My mom told me and a shot of weak relief flashed through me. I was able to go after all. I had no desire to stay inside, so I left my bags in my room and went into the backyard. Luckily the houses on my street were spaced far apart, giving me the chance to practice pulling in my wings. I stood still for a moment, letting the pale sunlight hit my skin before removing my jacket.

I used different methods, attempting to bring my wings back into view, but none were successful. After many failed attempts that included me holding my breath and straining to pop them out, I took a break; my hands had grown numb. My mom had some coffee prepared and I sat on the pack steps, letting the warm mug heat my fingers.

When I finished the cup, I set it down and tried again. Eventually, I did it. I practiced again and again until I could do it in an instant; it was much like sucking in your gut and throwing out your chest and then releasing. I stayed in the backyard until 3 o clock.

We were the only ones at the funeral. No one on my mother's side liked my dad and everyone on my father's side was dead. It wasn't raining, but a chilly wind blew our hair back and forth gently.

Once his coffin was lowered into the ground, my mother took a handful of dirt and let it fall slowly onto the top. I did the same, but more quickly. We placed flowers and photos on his head stone and I held my mom as she cried; my own tears unable to fall. We left while they were still burying him.

The next day we received my dad's will in the mail. It was in a thick envelope, other documents behind the will. I was glad that we were able to read it in the privacy of our home, but also together. My mom read aloud in a shaky voice "To my daughter Jennifer, I leave a small fortune and my motorcycle."

She handed me a small key with a keychain of a pewter fairy resting on the inside of a crescent moon. I remembered seeing it as a child; I would stay up late and sit with my dad as he worked on his bike. "He left you a letter." She gave me an envelope. I tucked it away in my pocket to read later and listened to her read the rest of the will.

I was also left with an old hunting cabin up in Montana. I was surprised to have inherited it. My family was by no means rich, but we weren't exactly living paycheck to paycheck. My dad had worked past the normal retirement age; in fact, he worked right up until he was diagnosed with cancer. He had built that house from hand and we had visited a few times when I was younger.

When we had read and checked over all the documents, I made sure my mom took a nap (she hadn't slept for two days) and went out to the garage. My dad's motorcycle was hidden under a tarp, waiting for someone to come and turn it on. I shed the tarp and admired its red and black sheen. Even if it needed a fix-up, it was no problem to me. I knew my way around motorcycles; my dad had taught me. I left the garage, bike uncovered.

Our barn was really just a few stables and small loft. I rubbed the nose of my horse, Wesley, and gave his Black Roan coat a proper brushing. Once it was shiny, I cleaned his hoofs. Putting the brush and hoof pick away, I offered him a few baby carrots from the palm of my hand. I smiled as he snuffled my hand and nibbled the carrots.

It felt good to stretch my wings and fly up into the loft. Farming tools and barrels of hay occupied most of the space. I sat with my legs crossed on a stack of hay and pulled the letter from my pocket. I tore the envelope and smoothed the folded paper against my knee, my eyes darting across the page.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I'm sorry that I left you and your mother alone. I know that you must think that you need me, but I also know that you are strong enough to move on. I was so glad that I was able to see you one more time._

_Yes, I knew that my heart would fail. I won't tell you how, but you have to understand that there was nothing you could do. I'm proud of everything you've done and you'll have amazing stories to tell your children. Just remember to mention your old man! _

_There is something I never got the chance to tell you and you deserve to know it. I'm not sure if it was planned or not, but when I grew wings, I was also given a longer life span. It didn't protect me from disease (obviously) but if I hadn't contracted cancer, I most likely would have lived to be a hundred. Maybe I could have lived longer; who knows? _

_Perhaps you have this ability too and once again, who knows? Just be sure not to waste such a precious gift and make the most of it. Perhaps with that Abe fellow? Ah, I'm only teasing._

_Please remember that things can only get better._ _I'll always love you, my little girl, my Jenny._

_ Dad_

The last line was blotted with tears stains. Lifting my hand to my face, I realized that they were my tears. I couldn't believe that he knew that he would die. I trusted him enough to not question him, but it must have been a terrible burden to know exactly how and when you were going to die. He must have written the letter right before he died. I wiped my eyes and focused on the second half of the letter.

So I could live longer than the normal lifespan? That was certainly food for thought. It would explain why he had stayed in such good shape in his old, or rather young age.

I folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. I climbed down, scaring a few birds that had flown in and were pecking at the ground, in search of seeds. I stood by the barn door, watching them fly off into the fading dusk, and listening to the distant rumble of thunder. I remained there until the rain came down, pattering onto the dirt at my feet.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Christmas Eve, Seattle **

I sipped my hot chocolate, letting the hot liquid heat me to my toes. I was in downtown Seattle, relaxing on a stool on a stage. I peered out the big front window next to me, across street corner at Pike Place Market. The yells of sellers and buyers were muffled by the pane of glass. The quiet murmurs of customers and smell of coffee filled my ears and nose instead.

Once or twice a week, I would play at this coffee shop called Copacabana café. I had rented a small two bedroom flat nearby and was sharing it with a nice girl, didn't have a lot of money, hence why she rented the bedroom to me. I pretended like I _didn't _have enough money in my bank to buy a yacht and worked at the coffee shop with her.

I had come to Seattle, a week after my dad's funeral and only meant to pass through. When my bike had broken down on the edge of the city however, I was forced to wait for it to be repaired, seeing as I didn't carry around a toolbox and portable garage with me. I was just going to rent a hotel room, but then I met Valarie.

It had been late at night and I was pushing my way through the streets, looking for a hotel. I had just sat down on a corner, exhausted, when I heard a woman scream.

It had come from an alley, block away. I ran down it, not caring if something to me and found two men cornering a woman. "Hey!" I yelled and they turned, a glint of silver slashing through the air; a knife. I froze, common sense returning and all the hand-to-hand combat that Natasha had practiced with me, flashed through my mind.

But instead of coming at me, they turned and fled the other way. A bit surprised, I straightened up out of the fighting stance I was in and stared at their retreating backs. "Thank you." The woman had gotten up.

"No problem. Did you hurt you at all?" I studied her. Her blonde hair was mussed and her cheeks were smudged with dirt. Her coat was torn a bit at the hem, but otherwise she seemed to be alright. "I'm fine. They just pushed me against the wall and shouted for me to give them my money. I think they were drunk." She bent down and picked up a pair of glasses, balancing them atop her nose.

"That would explain why they turned tail and ran. Cowards…" As we left the alleyway, I noticed she was limping slightly. She saw me staring at her foot and gave an innocent smile, "It's nothing, just a sprain." Just as she said this, her knee gave out and she tripped into me. "Even it's just a sprain, there no way I'm letting you walk home alone."

So she let me half carry her to her apartment. I wasn't expecting to be invited inside, but she waved me in. After I set her down on the couch and got her an ice pack for her ankle, we struck up a conversation. We talked about college, jobs, and life. Sometime during this, I told her about my bike. She offered to let me stay in her guest room and I was so tired, that I agreed.

After a week of sleeping on a pleasantly plush futon, my bike was repaired, but I had already begun to fall in love with Seattle. Valarie got me a job at the coffee shop. Basically all I did was fill in for Valarie and occasionally sing and play my guitar when they didn't have anyone else. It was a good thing that I had gotten over my stage fright.

Currently, I was taking a water break after a rather long session. I paused in the middle of sipping my water as a little girl approached from a table in the back where her mothers sat. She was no older than six or seven and smiled shyly at me. "Can I help you, sweetheart?" I kneeled down beside her. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered into my ear, asking for a certain song.

I grinned and nodded to her, making her grin too. It made her even more cute.; dimples on both cheeks and a tooth missing. "You can stay up here if you want." I said to her. She sat at the base of my stool and leaned back against it.

Requests were normal, but this one was special to me. I scooted back onto the stool and adjusted the microphone, "This is a special song for a special little girl." I smiled down at her and began.

**White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men**

I saw heads perk up all around the room, recognizing the soft lyrics and chords.

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly**

The heads started to bob back and forth and I heard a few people singing along.

**An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**

**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us**

And in the slight pause before I had to strum another chord, I picked up the girl and held her in my lap, guitar resting in front of her.

**And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight**

Together we sang the rest of the chorus.

**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Fly, fly  
For angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die**

The song ended in claps and whistles from the crowd. The little girl grinned and giggled, the sound echoing softly throughout the room due to the microphone. I set her down and gave her a white carnation from one of the vases on a nearby table. She giggled again, hugged me and ran back to her mothers.

I smiled to myself as I packed up my guitar since the cafe closed in ten minutes. Stragglers lingered, reluctant to face the bitter winds that threatened to blow away scarves and hats, and we had to shoo them out the door, locking the door behind us.

We walked to the apartment, huddled close together and blowing on our frozen fingers. I wished summer would get there sooner. Back in the apartment, the heater warmed us up nearly immediately. We hurriedly congregated on the couch in front of the Christmas tree; Valarie's pet turtle, Milo, included. We exchanged boxes at the same time. Inside were pajamas that the receiver was supposed to wear all day tomorrow.

I smiled down at my gift. She had given me a pair of blue, purple, and green plaid pajama shorts and a grey shirt that buttoned down the front, the neckline dipping low. It wasn't a problem if I wore a tank top. I slid into them in the privacy of my room as she did the same. She emerged with Milo in her hands and a tiny Santa hat strapped on his head. After laughing uproariously, we shared a cup of raspberry hot chocolate before retiring for the night.

As I snuggled down into my pillow, I thought of the present and letter I had sent to Abe. I felt bad for not talking to him in any way since I left, so I tried to make up with a long letter. All I hoped was that it would get there on time. I could already imagine his smile when he read the letter. "Merry Christmas, Abe…"

**Abe's POV **

I gave a quiet sigh as I made my way to the study. It was pretty mellow around here considering it was Christmas Eve. There had been no calls, no emergencies, only a rather laid back day.

Maybe I was just imagining it, but the base had seemed so empty the past month. On missions, I had turned around, half-expecting to see Jenny and seeing nothing. There had been no word from her, but I still hoped that she would call or write.

The crackling of the fire filled the silence of the study, replacing her laughter and occasional humming. I picked up my latest book only to put it back down as I spied a box lying upon the desk, a thick envelope perched on it. I approached the desk and as I got closer, the handwriting on the paper became legible; it was Jenny's.

I tore the envelope open so fast, I nearly got a paper cut. Three pages of her handwriting fell out along a few photographs. The first showed Jenny kneeling next to a motorcycle, overalls shed down to her waist, spots of grease on my cheeks and hands, and a dirty red rag tucked into her pocket. She grinned at the camera, eyes sparkling and glittering in a way that I hadn't seen very often.

The second was of her and a young blonde woman. They were standing on what appeared to be a stage, Jenny's guitar and amp in the background. The last one was of Jenny lying on her stomach and cooing to a turtle that was nibbling a lettuce leaf. I placed the photos back in the envelope and unfolded her letter.

_Dearest Abe,_

_ I know I haven't written at all and I feel bad, but now I have so much to tell you. After my father's funeral_, _we were sent his will. My dad left me with the motorcycle in the photo (it needed a tune up) and some money. I also now own our old cabin up in Montana. _

_I left Old Fort about a week after his funeral and drove west. I stopped in every state I passed through and learned each one's history. I stopped in Seattle, mainly because I didn't have a choice._

She proceeded to tell me about Valarie and her job at the coffee shop. She told me every little detail that she could about everything and I could imagine her smile as she wrote the letter. Then she told me what her father had written in his letter.

_You're the only person I've told about this, Abe. I'm not saying that you have to guard it like a secret and risk your life for it or anything, I just mean that… I know you'll understand. _

_I miss Natasha, Red and Liz, I even miss Manning. I miss the missions and training. I miss just hanging out with you, reading and talking to you… I miss you. _

_ Merry Christmas,_

_Jenny_

I put the letter down, my mind racing. _"Could she…?" _I thought and then shook my head_ "Don't be a fool."_ I untied the simple twine that was wrapped around the box and pulled away the paper. Inside the box was a brown leather scrapbook. I had seen it on Jenny's dresser before.

I flipped the cover over; on the first page was a picture of Jenny as a girl. She was sitting on a dock and was turned away from the camera. The rest of the scrapbook was filled with pictures of Jenny as she grew up and small descriptions written by her. I came to the last few pages and paused as the pictures changed.

Now the faces of Red and Liz spotted the page, Natasha too. On the back of the last page was a picture of Jenny and me. I remembered when she took the picture. I had been so focused on my reading that I was surprised to high heaven when Jenny tackled me from behind. It was amazing that I remained standing. Then she said, "Smile!" and a white flash blinded me. I had tried to smile, but I guess I was quick enough.

Now that printed photo was taped down in front of me. I smiled softly and closed the book, "Merry Christmas, Jenny…" I whispered to the silence.

**It took a while to figure out where to go in this chapter, but I hope it's a good one :) And yes her father knew when he would die; you shall have your answers soon... **

**I know that it's not Christmas, but I couldn't wait a whole month :( So It's an early Christmas present!  
**

**I'm gonna miss John :( maybe I'll bring him back for a bit or maybe... I'll do a little something for Natasha and John ;) shoot me a review with your choice!**

******BTW that hunting cabin will be important later...**

******The link to Jenny's motorcycle is on my profile; for some reason it won't save on here -_-  
**


	16. A Hobbit Door

**hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, School's been rough!**

**Anyway, this is my longest yet1 4,771 words! So I hope it's really good! I've spent hours on the computer editing and re-editing this!**

**I reread my reviews and I caught a suggestion by Neon Eyes. So when you catch the asterisk near the bottom, just know that it's for you, Neon! And Cutie Kyuubi, I know that you don't like Nuala, so I think you'll be pleased to hear I've had a change of heart and will like-no, _LOVE_ the next chapters!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hellboy, but I do own... no one :(**

Living in Seattle definitely had its ups and downs. On the upside; I had a good job that I enjoyed with a good friend, mountains just a drive away, and being able to walk around the city whenever I pleased was great too. But on the other hand, I missed the B.P.R.D and Abe. Plus it rained. A _lot._ Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but it's kind of annoying when you want to jog and you get soaked.

I think Valarie began to notice, especially when I would get down in a deep funk and would listen to nothing but John Mayer for the whole day. My suspicions were confirmed one day.

"Hey bluebird. What's got ya down? You act so depressed sometimes. Homesick?" She asked, plopping down backwards in a chair. We were working the last shift at the café and my last song had been kind of a downer. I smiled at her nickname. She had caught me one day while washing the dishes, singing Zip-a-dee-doo-dah at the top of my lungs. I shrugged," Yeah I guess I am."

"What's your home like, North Carolina?" She asked, leaning forward and balancing the chair on two legs. "It's beautiful; the mountains, the forests, everything. I love it there. The city is always full of life and some of the architecture is awe-inspiring."

"Yep, you're homesick." She said in a serious tone that made me laugh. "Well maybe a bit. Not as much as I miss the -" I broke off, realizing that I said too much. "Umm… never mind."

"No, no continue what you were gonna say." She urged me on. "I shouldn't – I _can't_!" I stammered, cursing my mouth. "What? Why not?" She scooted closer and persisted that I tell her. "Because… Because it's a secret." I said.

"Who am I gonna tell?" She whined loudly. "It's the kind of secret that could get me into a _lot_ of trouble if I told you." I wanted to tell her so badly and my will was beginning to wane frighteningly. She grabbed my hand and stared up at me with big eyes and a pouty lip, "Pleeeeeaaaase." She pleaded in a whisper.

I sucked in and let out a deep breath, "God help me…" I muttered and stood up. "Not here. I tell you back at the apartment." She bounced up and squealed like a kindergartner. We walked to the apartment, Valarie hopping from foot to foot every step of the way. I had never seen anyone so excited and I was a bit bemused at her behavior.

The second we passed the threshold, she turned, locked the door, and grabbed my shoulders, "Now tell me! Teeeellllll meeee!" I smiled and removed her hands, "Ok, ok! Just… do NOT freak out or scream." She had calmed down enough to comprehend the seriousness in my tone. She nodded mutely with wide eyes.

I stripped down to my tank-top and turned around. Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced my wings out. I had to clench my jaw against a squeak of pain; I hadn't stretched them in over a month. I spun back around to see Valarie gasping, hyperventilating. Her mouth stretched open and I leaped over to her, clamping my hand over her mouth just as she began to scream.

"Shhh it's ok. I'm going to let go now, but please; DO. NOT. YELL." I murmured. She gave a shaky nod and I slowly removed my hand. She sank to the floor shaking, arms wrapped herself. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." I repeated over and over until she calmed down. "W-what are you?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm not a what; I'm a who. I'm still Jenny; I just have some_ really big secrets_."

"No shit, Sherlock." I knew she wasn't being mean, she was just scared. So I sat her down on the couch and explained everything to her, "But you can't tell anyone, any of this." I warned her when I was finished. "I swear I won't. I just can't believe this!"

"You get used to it after a while." I stood up and sucked my wings back in. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to beat up a monster or anything. I'm just going to get in my pajamas." I replied. She had just flicked on the TV when I closed my door, _"Well that went better than I thought it would." _I thought to myself as I slipped into some boxers and a T- shirt. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Valarie shrieked. Gagging on my toothbrush, I spit out the toothpaste and rushed back to the living room. "What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I just turned on the news and… well look!" She pointed to the screen. My heart stopped and my jaw dropped. _"Breaking news: Hellboy is real!" _the TV blared out. On the screen, Hellboy was standing in the rain, talking to a swarm of reporters, "Yeah, but all I wanna be is just an ordinary person like you and you." He may have been behind the screen, but he was radiating smugness.

Next it showed Abe and Liz coming out of the building and immediately being crowded. The TV proceeded to replay the camera footage of Hellboy being blasted out of a three story window and landing on a police car.

"You should go." I started at the sound of Valarie's voice. "Huh? What do you mean?" Was she kicking me out? "I think they need you there more than they need you here." She looked me in the eye and I knew that she really meant it. "Thanks for letting me stay here and for not calling the cops on me." She laughed, "No problem."

I quickly packed my bags and booked a late flight all the way through to New Jersey. With one last peck to Milo, Valarie drove to the airport and saw me off. I walked down the plane aisle, wobbling here and there, and took my seat. As the plane took off, I fell asleep, excited to be going back.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

It took nearly six and a half hours to fly to New Jersey plus another hour of waiting to get off the plane. Once I got my bags, I grabbed a quick burger and hailed a cab. The light outside hurt my eyes; I had left around eleven last night. So considering the flight time in addition to the four hour time change, it was just about eleven am here.

I gave the address to the cab driver. When he dropped me off and I paid him the fare, he took one look at the gate and said, "You sure this is your stop, lady?"

"I'm pretty sure." He only scoffed and drove away. I walked up to the gate and pressed the button. "Waste Management, can I help you?" A bored voice buzzed out. "Hey Mark, it's me; Jenny!" I spoke into the speaker. "Hey Wing-girl, you're back!" Mark's tone lightened considerably. "You missed the parade by minutes. Some big hot-shot from Washington D.C. came down this morning because of Red's big scandal." Mark went on to say. "Oh yes, I've heard _all _about it." He laughed and opened the gates.

Inside, the man standing behind the desk nodded to me as he sent me down on the elevator. On the way down, I popped my wings out and my stomach began to flip-flop, _"Maybe I should have called or something first." _Either way, there was no turning back now. The low murmur of voices brought my attention to the fact that I was nearing the bottom. Taking a deep breath, I tried to control the giant grin that was creeping onto my face.

"Hey who else is coming? I thought only fish-bowl here was the only one." It was Red's voice. "No it's only supposed to be me." A thick and unfamiliar German voice said. "I wonder who it is then…" I lost the battle against my grin when I heard Abe's voice.

My knees buckled slightly as the lift came to a stop and I was met with shocked faces, "Jenny!" Red, Abe, and Liz said all at once. "Hey you guys… I'm back!" I lifted my hands in an 'obviously' gesture and dropped them, palms slapping on my thighs. Red let out a guffaw of laughter, ran forward and scooped me up in a bone-crushing hug. "R-Red… can't breathe…!" I squeaked, trying to suck in oxygen.

"Oh." He dropped me and I landed on my feet only to fall to my butt a second later. He laughed again and lifted me onto my feet. Red slung my suit case over his shoulder and after Liz squeezed me gently, they walked down the hall to my room. Most of the agents had dispersed by now and all that was left were Abe and an odd metal suit that seemed to be standing by itself.

Abe came forward. I bit my lip and looked downward; I felt so awkward again. Then the awkward moment passed and Abe hugged me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I hugged him back, fiercely. "Don't leave again." He whispered. I smiled; I could never leave now. "I promise. Scouts honor." I whispered back. He pulled away and lifted an arm toward the robot.

"Jenny, this is Dr. Krauss. He's an expert in ectoplasmic research." He introduced me. "Ah, Agent Lockwood. I read your file on my way down, but I wasn't expecting you to be accounted for. I was told zat you had taken leave." The suit spoke in the same German voice I heard before. "Yes well, I heard about your 'outing'," I made quotations. "And I booked a flight as quick as I could-" I was cut off. Red had come back, lifted me up, and threw me over his shoulder and said "I forgot some luggage!" before taking off.

He ran back to my room, thundering down the hall and making me bounce, "Red-p-put-me-e-down-n!" I spit out, nearly biting off my tongue. "If you insist!" He then dumped me in a heap on the floor outside my room. I groaned, "Jesus, HB! I've only been here for five minutes and you've already dropped me twice!" I stood up, dusting myself off. I punched him in the arm, although I probably hurt my hand more than I hurt him.

My room was unchanged except someone had put new sheets on my bed. I flopped back on my bed with a grin. "Hey, do what you want for a while, but fish-bowl wants us in the med-bay later tonight." Red said from my door and left. Do what I wanted eh? All I really wanted was to sink into my pillow and sleep. _"Must be the jetlag…_" I thought as I did just that and fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by heavy knocking on my door. "S'open…" I slurred. Red waltzed right in. "Hey half-pint. If you don't get up, then we're gonna be late." I moaned, but heaved myself up nonetheless. "Don't call me that, HB." I mumbled as I yanked a brush through my hair; he only laughed. It took a minute before I was more awake. "Will you carry me?" I held my arms open.

"Nope, nothing doing. I got you here, you get yourself there." Red called over his shoulder as he left my doorway. I paused for a moment, in mock-shock, and then ran after him. I jumped and my wings propelled me forward. I shot past Red and peered back to see his surprised face. "Last one there is a rotten kappa!" I shouted back to him. He took the challenge and charged after me.

We raced through the halls to the med-bay which ended with HB winning, but only because he grabbed my foot and yanked me back. I didn't complain; I wasn't a sore loser. Manning was less than pleased when he caught us and yelled for us to stop before we brought the building down. I stopped instantly and Red only shrugged him off. Abe and Liz were already at the med-bay along with Dr. Krauss when we arrived.

"Look at zat; poor little thing. Bought and sold on ze black market. Crammed into cargo containers, smuggled, abused!" Dr. Krauss said, waving his hands about. "This seal on the box worries me also." Abe said and held a photo to Dr. Krauss. "A warring emblem." Krauss stated. "Yes, from the Bethmoora clan; the sons of the earth." Abe continued.

"Your file says zat you're ze brains of zis operation, and I must admit; I'm impressed." He gave the photos back to Abe, but not before I caught a glimpse. They showed a golden tree with many branches, encompassed by a circle. "If you read my file, Dr. Krauss, you'll see that I work very closely with Agent Sapien." Manning said, obviously trying to impress him too.

"Yah, ok," Krauss wasn't buying it. "Let's see what we can get from our little friend here." He continued, indicating to the dead creature on the tray in front of him. "What is that thing?" I asked, leaning closer and wrinkling my nose at the smell. "It's a tooth fairy. They were left behind at the museum and they devoured the guests as well as three of our agents." Abe told me and I stepped back, unable to take the odor any longer.

"Memory gets kinda sketchy right after you burn to death. " Red said sarcastically. "But! Maybe Saint Malachy can help." He took a talisman from his pocket, but Krauss waved him away. "No, no amulets. Teleplasty." He said. Manning leaned over to Abe, "Plastic, very modern." I snorted. I knew Abe was thinking the same thing that I was, "_Tele_plasty. By which an endoplasmic medium, such as Dr. Krauss, can control inanimate things; organic, mechanical, dead, or alive." Abe corrected him.

While he said this, Krauss clicked a button and his fingertip opened. With an odd fascination, I watched as a smoky rope drifted down from his finger, swirled around the tooth fairy's head and finally entered the dead creature's gaping mouth. "Take it, take it all in." Krauss muttered. The tooth fairy gasped, "Zere we are! Get up. Get up!" Krauss tapped the side of the tray, a metallic clink sounding. The tooth fairy rose like a puppet on strings.

"Now I have full control of its limbic system. Let us see how long I can hold it." The creature shook its head as though it were shaking off the hands of death. My jaw dropped as it began to chatter in an incomprehensible language and pointed at Red, "What? Hey, you chewed off the tip of my tail… Yea, you, you little…!" Red made to punch it.

"He says you're rude, brutish, and not very bright." Krauss translated. "Wow." Liz said mockingly. It was apparent that they had fought recently and it was obvious that Red was still in the hot-seat. "It seems our little friend here remembers market sounds and voices. And a peculiar troll language spoken in ze last place his cage was opened. Ze troll market!"

Ah the imaginary troll market. Where a mythical creature of any sort was accepted and could walk around freely; if only one could find it. Liz was entertaining similar thoughts, "The troll market? Come on, no one's ever found it!"

"That's because it doesn't exist." Red said, stabbing a finger in the tooth fairy's face. "Um, Dr. Krauss? Our buddy here isn't doing so well." I pointed out. The tooth fairy had doubled over, choking, and finally died again. The smoke receded from the creature and flowed back into Krauss' finger, "Back inside you. There we are."

"So, we know where to begin! Trolls dwell under bridges." I gave an inward laugh; of _course_ they did. I wondered how many fairy tales humans got right. "Wow. You're a _genius._" Red practically cut him off. "By the way, there's over 2,000 bridges in New York City."

"But Vladimir Vanya, 19th century occult historian, places the troll market directly under the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge." Abe interjected. "We've already looked there!" Red said. "Yes, but not with me agent, not with me. We're moving in!" I groaned, "I just get back and I'm already on a mission! Well, I may as well make the best of it." I rose up out of my crooked position and cracked my back.

"May I escort you to your rooms?" Abe stood at my side, and asked in that teasing tone that I sorely missed. "Certainly sir, we have to catch up." I smiled. "Oh we do indeed." He agreed and offered his arm. Taking it, we departed, not noticing the rest of the room's reaction; raised eyebrows, knowing smirks and a curious tilt of the head.

"It's been so different here without you." Abe began. The halls were empty other than a few agents and we earned stares from all of them. "I can imagine. I was the only sane one here!" I joked. We shared a quiet laugh, "As true as that may be, excluding myself, it was truly different. It was like a piece of me ─ _us_, our family was missing and we weren't complete." I caught his slip-up and I stared curiously at him out of the corner of my eye. _"Odd… Did he…? Don't be absurd. You've only just gotten back and already you're making things up." _

"Well, puzzle complete. I'm back and I've had my fill of the normal world. I don't think I could go back if I wanted." I said, after a beat. "Unfortunately." Abe said slyly as we reached my door. I gasped in mock indignation, "Well I never! How insulting!" I crossed my arms and turned away from him, nose in the air. He laughed and turned me back around. "I would like to apologize." I continued to ignore him, my head turned the other way.

"I apologize for my rudeness." He said seriously. I peeked at him and gave up the whole haughty act. "Thank you. I accept your apology." I grinned, and then he hugged me again. "It's _so_ good to be back, I never want to leave." I breathed.

He agreed softly and released me from his hold. Tapping me on the nose he said, "Don't be too long, we leave in thirty minutes." I nodded and unlocked my door. Stepping inside, I flicked on the light. Stretching gently, I flew up to the second story and took a quick shower, washing away the sticky feeling of my skin and the grime in my hair. I brushed my teeth in the shower to get rid of that yucky taste in my mouth. Once I was finished, I left my wings to air dry and slipped into a comfortable pair of tight black pants and a white tank-top. I finished by knitting my long and wavy hair up into a loose braid.

I clipped on my familiar belt and holster, gun tucked in. I hopped out the door, tying my boots and two minutes late. They already had the gear loaded up and were apparently waiting on me because the second I was in the truck, they closed the ramp and started the engine.

It was pretty quiet in the truck at first mainly because we still felt awkward around Dr. Krauss. But soon we loosened up (although Red ignored him) and Red asked me what I'd done while I was away. I was a bit surprised; I guess Abe hadn't shared some of my letter with them. It made me blush faintly, knowing that he kept it to himself. "Once my dad was buried, I made my way across the U.S. on the bike that he left me and I stopped in Seattle. I got a job at a coffee shop and stayed with this real nice girl who was renting her apartment. Yesterday, I saw you guys on the television and I came straight here." I winked to Red, across from me. "Naughty, naughty, getting caught on camera." I teased him.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get on T.V. too." Red put his hand behind his head and rested his feet on my lap. I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved his feet off. "Hey!" He complained. "Your feet are too heavy, do you wanna crush me or something?" I retorted. "If it gets you to shut up…" He trailed off, letting me figure out the rest. Our conversation erupted into playful banter that lasted the rest of the trip.

The drive was about forty-five minutes and ended in a little backstreet beside the east side of the bridge. Agents kept the civilians away from the truck while we unloaded and prepared for the mission. "Not with me agent! What an ego." Red imitated Krauss. "I like him." Manning said. "Yeah, well you can keep him!" Red said to Manning's retreating figure. "Come on Red, lighten up. At the best, you might be able to shoot something by the end of the night!" I said, cheerfully, making HB laugh.

"Am I the only one who thinks this guy ─" Red started to complain again, but Abe shooed him off the boxes he just leaned against. "No no no no don't lean! Lot 336, the Schufftein glasses. Could it be?" Abe stared at the boxes in delight. If he was any more excited, he would probably squeal. "Ze three surviving pairs and we will use zem to locate ze troll market."

Abe was ecstatic to say the least. He refused to let them out of his sight in fear that something would happen to them. I had to giggle at his protectiveness. He even brought them onto the roof when we set up some cameras up there. He finally had the guts to open the box, "Oh Dr. Krauss, they're more beautiful than I'd imagine!"

"You must try zem on zen!" Abe wholly agreed and slipped it on. He transferred his gaze over to Red and his mouth opened with a slight, "Ah!" Feeling playful, I ducked into his line of sight, "So they work I assume?" Not expecting my appearance, Abe stepped back quickly. Now chuckling, he removed the glasses, "Fully operational… Would you like to try them?" he held them out to me.

"Sure, why not?" I slid the straps over my hair and adjusted them. I glanced around and realized that Abe's reaction was pretty accurate. Through the lenses, Red's horns had grown back and curved up and back over his skull. Between them was a ball of flame that flickered into the shape of a small crown. Turning away from HB, I peered over the side of the building and looked down at the crowd below.

To my shock, when the lenses shifted, a human morphed into one of the oddest looking creatures I'd ever seen. It was pacing in an agitated manner and glaring across the street at our truck which was blocking the alleyway. "Abe, we are definitely in the right place." I gave him the glasses and pointed to the now normal-looking human.

We traded the glasses back and forth, searching the street for more fairy folk. I had just given the block one final sweep when Red spoke up, "Uh Dr. Krauss?" He said his name without pronouncing the 'ss'. "_Krauss_, Agent. There's a double s."

"Right, double s… Those gizmos? How do you know they work?" I laughed a short bark. "Believe me Red, these work just fine." Just then, our comm links crackled to life. "Hey, are you guys ready up there? We're all ready down here." Liz said to us "Let's go." I said and led the way down. It was now 4:30 in the morning and I was fighting the urge to yawn. We met Liz outside the truck. "Our target is a Fragglewump… a Scottish troll." She clarified when she saw my confused face.

"What's with the bird?" I asked as she handed a bird cage with a yellow canary to Abe. "Fragglewumps are scared of canaries." I shrugged, wiggling my finger at the bird through the bars. "Seems like an odd thing to be scared of."

Liz and Manning stayed in the truck as we trailed our target into the alley. It was pretty much empty except for a few bums crowded around a barrel fire. The Fragglewump stopped her cart and I heard Krauss exclaim, "Get down you fools!" I gave a yelp as I was snagged by the shirt and yanked back. I slammed into Abe and we fell into the wall. Crashing to the ground, I landed on top of Abe. "Oof! Oh, um…" I blushed scarlet. I had landed right on his chest and our faces, our lips, were mere inches away.

My ears burned as I sat up and slid off his chest. "Are you ok?" Abe asked instantly and ─ breathlessly? "Just− just fine." I replied.* In the meantime, HB and Krauss were arguing, "She's _going_ to eat the _cat_!" Red whispered angrily. "You will stay put and obey my orders−"

"I can't just sit here−"

"You are directly under my command and you have to obey−"

"_Oh screw this!_" Red jumped up and called out, "Lucy! I'm home!" The old lady turned around, "Ah yes, can I help you dearie?"

"Give it up nasty, we can see you." The hobos were gaining interest in our conversation. "You see me? How? How do you see me?" The lady demanded. Red tapped the glasses. "Hurry it up Red." I urged. HB nodded, "We're looking for the entrance to the troll market." She surprised me by snarling, "Come any closer and I'll rip your heart!"

Red sighed, "We're gonna have to get a little old school; gimmie the bird." He held his hand out, his Jersey accent slipping through. The woman hissed and shied away from us, "Not the canary! No more, I'll take ye there!" Red smirked and let her lead the way. At the end of the alley was a meat locker. The woman unlocked it and led us through the rows of hanging meat to the back door.

Behind the door was a gaping hole in the wall. Through the wall we went, "Here we are." The old lady stopped and I stared at the final door. "Wow, that's some door." Red stated, taking an appreciative drag on his cigar. "No kidding." I breathed. It was round like a hobbit door, but five times bigger. Abe approached the lock that resided next to the door and studied it. "What do you think, Agent Sapien?"

Abe 'hmm'd and said, "Not good. With the number of symbols on the combination, we'll be here for days."

"Not, necessarily─" Red cut Dr. Krauss off. "Lemme try my technique. Open it Lucy." We turned to the woman. "I will not!" She protested admirably, but I was doubtful that Red would think the same. HB sighed, "Pretty please?" He swung the birdcage in her face. She shuddered, "Do as ye may, demon. Release the yellow beast. Tear my eyes out. Rip my insides and my legs and my tongue, but I will _never _open that door!"

Red's blunt response made me gasp; he punched her in the face and she sailed straight across the room. I winced as she hit the opposite wall, "Even though I know she was a troll, that still looked really bad." I said. "Is _zhat_ your investigative technique?" Krauss asked angrily. "It said never." Was Red's brash and rather weak defense. "It's unconscionable!" He reprimanded.

"That's mean's he didn't like it." Abe whispered as Krauss walked over to the lock. "What? So you're gonna show us how it's done?" Huh Mr. by-the-book? Is that it?" Red's calm façade didn't fool me. I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit. "Cool it Red. Don't flip out." HB growled, but backed off. "Thank you, Agent Lockwood." Krauss said.

He reached up and cracked a vent open where his heart should have been. More smoke poured out of it and Krauss deflated as the tendrils went to work on the lock. Muttering in German and English alike, Krauss spent less than ten seconds on the lock before drawing away and retreating into his suit. I stared in awe as the door swirled open.

"Gentlemen and Lady, welcome to ze troll market."


	17. Blue Flowers, Black Bruises

**Happy whatever-you-celebrate! I'm typing this one my new CHROMEBOOK! Huzzah for parents, eh? The only thing that irks me about it is that it doesn't have a cd/dvd player. *eye twitches* **

**I know that this is pretty late in the day, but family kept me away from the computer! D: Anyway, while i DID rush to finish this for Christmas, I also took my time. I believe that I did really good with this chapter! Jenny had enough lines in the movie so she wasn't completely forgotten and she didn't steal anyone's line... well maybe one... but it was a very minor line from Abe when he first meets Nuala. Hehe, I always chortle whenever Abe gets beaten up by Mr. Wink. Oh the thing's he'll do for a pretty girl ;D plus there's FLUFF!**

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, Cutie Kyuubi!**

**Disclaimer: Abe Sapien is my bitch :D lol no he isn't. :(**

The troll market was loud and stalls crowded the sides of every street. No one gave us a second glance, although I think I saw a few trolls staring at my wings. I quickly ducked my head and followed the others. "Ah Liz, you should be here; you'd love it! Nobody's lookin at us! We blend right in." Red was talking to Liz. "Agent, keep communication to a minimum! You'll blow our cover!" Krauss hissed. "Fish-bowl wants radio silence, so…" Red said good bye to her.

We decided to split into two groups to cover more ground. Red got stuck with Krauss and followed him at a safe distance, in case he needed backup. Abe and I headed in the opposite direction, examining stalls along the way. We had reached the far side of the market when I paused. I couldn't be sure, but I saw a glint of gold in the dark browns and reds of the clothes the fairy folk bore. Turning for a better look, I caught a flash of blonde hair before it whipped out of sight.

"Hey Abe? I think I saw− Abe?" He was no longer behind me. I twisted around and saw him frozen in place. I followed his gaze to a woman, dressed in a dull yellow cloak, the shawl hiding her face. "The royal seal…" He muttered. She felt our stares and looked up. Embarrassed, we averted our eyes and she nervously did the same, walking away as quickly as she could. "Abe, did you know her or something?"

He shook his head, "No, but she was wearing a bracelet that had the seal of Bethmoora." He said. "That's a clue if any. Should we follow her or wait for Red?" I asked. Again he shook his head, "We might lose her." I nodded and took the lead, going in the same direction as the woman. We caught up fairly quickly and squeezed our way through the crowds to keep her in our sights. She knew that we were on her tail and constantly glanced back, speeding up.

"Red? Come in, Red," When he answered back, Abe continued. "We're following a lead right now. It may turn out to be nothing, but we'll let you know soon enough." She led us to a store that was tucked back in a corner of the market. We crouched behind a wall, watching her board up the windows and door. "I feel like such a creeper… She doesn't seem evil." I said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Abe started forward. "Red, we're gonna confront the lead. Keep close if we need backup. We're on the north side of the market, left corner." I spoke to him. "Sure thing." He answered. We entered the shop, completely unaware that we were being followed ourselves. A tinkling bell rang over our heads as we passed the threshold. "Can I help you?" The shopkeeper was one of the most curious creatures I had ever seen. Atop his head was a very detailed castle instead of hair. He had no mouth, but that mattered little.

"No thank you, we're just looking." We moved through the shop, "You can't go back there!" The shopkeeper insisted that we return to the front of the shop. "Why are two following me?" We spun around to see the woman, appraising us with a cold eye. She had shed her cloak and stood proudly in a royal blue dress. She was beautiful with light gold hair, pale skin and wide amber eyes. We could now see clearly that she was an Elf. "We were just hoping to find an old map of Algiers…"

"Why are you following me?" She asked again, her tone steely. "We were not!" I said, my stomach tightening at the lie. "Did my brother send you to steal the crown piece?" Crown piece? Now I was completely confused. "Your brother? You're sorely mistaken, I assure you." Abe walked forward and she did the same. When she reached him, she whipped out a dagger and pressed the point to his chest.

"Then answer me truthfully. Why were you following me?" She said. "Hey!" I moved toward her, my hand reaching for my gun. She pushed the blade onto his chest harder, "Stay back or I will kill him." She regarded me. Frowning deeply, I reluctantly settled back and let go of my gun.

"My name is Abraham Sapien─" She moved the knife higher and pressed it to his throat. "There is no such name." She said. "I don't like it either." Abe choked out. I came forward, ignoring her as she pressed harder, "We're telling the truth! We have no idea what you're talking about!" I snarled, getting pissed off. "Enough! Give me your hand." She ordered Abe.

Abe hesitated, "Your hand." She asked again, more gently. She lowered the knife as he raised his hand and she laid her palm on his. "You are agents for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense… And your names are─ oh…" She drew her hand back, embarrassed. "Horrible, I know." Abe attempted to relieve her mortification. "Speak for yourself." I grumbled.

"This is Jenny Lockwood." I came closer, now feeling ashamed for yelling at her. "I apologize for my rudeness." I said. She accepted my apology with an incline of the head. "I'm Nuala, Princess Nuala." She introduced herself. "Yes, I know." Abe said and Princess Nuala's eyes widened. "Forgive me, Your Highness. But as you were learning about us, I couldn't help but learn a bit about you myself… I know that you need our help." She was a princess, wasn't she? Why would she need our help?

"I'm afraid it's the other way around." Nuala said. Just then the door banged open and a large gray skinned troll came roaring in. He towered over us and had a metal hand that was very much like Red's. "The window. Out, now! I'll take care of this." Abe ordered. I led Nuala to the back and we leaped out the window onto water soaked ground. We hurriedly backed away from the window, watching Abe's distorted image be thrown around. He yelled as he was beaten up by the troll and then hurled through the window.

Nuala rushed to Abe's side. The troll smashed his way through the wall and Abe pushed Nuala back. "Go, now go!" Abe crouched low and readied himself. The troll raised its metal fist and swung it down at Abe's head. He dodged it by rolling backward and then flipping over into a backbend to avoid the next punch. He twisted and rolled away and then catapulted himself backwards, through the troll's legs. I gasped at Abe's acrobatic skills; I had seen him practice the very same moves in the dojo, but seeing them in action was much more impressive.

The troll turned and was about to charge at him when a gunshot rang out and a bullet struck the trolls metal hand. Red stood behind us, gun in hand and cigar in his mouth, both smoking. "Get out of here you two." He commanded. We led Princess Nuala away, leaving Red to do his thing. Dr. Krauss was waiting for us where we had split up. "And who is zis?" Krauss asked. "This is Princess Nuala. Apparently we need her help." I answered.

"Zen perhaps we should remove ourselves from ze market before we attract trouble. A great roar sounded and I smirked, "A bit too late with that." We followed the roars to the entrance of the market. There Red stood smoking a freshly lit cigar while watching the troll from before get crushed between two spiked wheels. "Oh, mein gott! What have you done Agent Hellboy?" Krauss yelled. "Look at zis! Now we have to leave!"

Red shrugged nonchalantly and Abe introduced the princess. We rushed out the entrance and I spared one glance back. I was going to miss it; we didn't have to hide who we were and who knew if we would ever have such a life? We slowed when we were back in the meat locker and it was there that Nuala finally explained what was going on. "So this Prince Nuada, your brother, he was the one who released the tooth fairy's and stole back part of a royal crown?" I summed up what Abe had just told me.

"Yes and to wage his war, my brother needs this," She removed a diamond shaped piece of gold from the middle of her corset and held it up. "The piece of the crown of Bethmoora," Red leaned in closer to inspect the piece. "And this map to the location of the Golden Army Chamber." Nuala indicated to the metal container that Abe held. "Ze Golden Army," Krauss said in awe. "Ze harbingers of death, ze unstoppable tide."

I heard Red mutter something that sounded like "Howdy Doody." Then Krauss asked, "Your Highness, if you hand ze crown piece over to us─" She shook her head and pressed the crown piece back onto her belly. "No. Where it goes, I go. My father died to uphold the truce with your world. You must honor his noble intention."

"The lady's in dire danger." Abe pleaded. "I take it you're vouching for her, Agent Sapien?" Krauss asked, becoming somewhat annoyed. "Most emphatically, yes I am." Abe said instantly. "Even so, I'm sorry, but we simply cannot assume such responsibility on our own." Krauss made for the door. "Are you kidding me? This is our job isn't it? We will help her!" I said, outraged that he would refuse our aid. "The lady just lost her father, what more do you want?" Red added.

Krauss hissed with irritation, "You two may not care, but there are procedures, rules and little handbooks─" Red cut him off by blowing a cloud of cigar smoke into one of Krauss' vents, "She's coming with us, you got that gas-bag?"

"What did you call me?" Krauss asked, furious. Before Red could answer, a different voice rang out, "You." We all spun around to see an Elf robed in black armor and a red cloth tied around his midriff. He stood straight, anger making him clench a fist, "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there." Red threw his cigar down and yanked his gun from its holster. "Yeah right. Take checks?" He mouthed off.

Now that I looked closer he looked a lot like Nuala. Both had odd tattoos (or were they scars?) decorating their faces. The only difference between them was gender and the male had brooding eyes ringed with black whereas Nuala had gold skin around her eyes. "Demon. Born from a womb of shadows. Sent to destroy their world and you still believe that you belong." The unnamed Elf continued.

Red sighed condescendingly, "Are we gonna talk all night? Cuz I'm really sleepy." In response to this, the Elf merely pulled what appeared to be a large golden egg out of his pocket. "No brother, no!" Nuala begged. So this was Nuala's twin, Nuada. He certainly didn't seem like a threat if all he had was the weirdest Easter egg of all time. As Nuala backed away, Nuada's super Easter egg clicked and opened.

Inside was a giant glowing green bean. Nuada lifted the bean out and brought it to his lips, "Kill him." Nuada whispered. He threw it at us and I ducked to avoid being hit in the face. Landing in a puddle, it began to quiver and bounce around on its own. "It's just a jumping bean." Red said as it bounced farther away. "It's going for water, hurry!" Nuala said and Abe gave chase.

He tried to grab it, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Before he could touch it, it fell through the bars of a sewer grate. A loud cracking noise sounded, followed by a low rumble. Then the ground shook and pulsed, causing cars in the street to swerve and collide. It continued as we hurried to the street, "Is it an earthquake?" I asked Abe as I held onto his arm to steady myself. "No, it's something worse." He said.

Red stopped in the middle of the street as the shaking died and everything got extremely quiet. Then I yelled in surprise as the road behind Red exploded, blowing chunks of asphalt and cars everywhere. Red hardly flinched as he turned his gaze skyward, watching cars land around him. What created the explosion took my breath away. Massive green limbs reached out of the ground and stretched far into the night sky.

We joined Red and Nuala said, "It's an Elemental, a giver of life and a destroyer… A forest god." I whistled, "Well I'd hate to face an army of them." I said. "A forest god, eh? I'ma get me Big Baby." Red's Big Baby was a six-round gun and it was so large he sometimes had to hold it with two hands. He hardly ever used it, saving it for the big cases such as this.

We all looked up at the sound of distinctive screaming, "Somebody, help! My baby!" It was a lady who was banging on her van door, trying desperately to open it. "How can I help you ma'am?" Red asked. The woman took one look at HB and fell silent, staring with a mix of horror and awe. Liz and Krauss led her away, murmuring sympathetically while I stayed with Red. Red dug his hands into the door, shattering the glass, and tore it off. Reaching inside, he lifted out a little baby boy.

As we stepped away, a massive green limb landed on the van and smashed it. It wrapped around the car, hefted it, and flung it through the air at a nearby helicopter. "We should run." Red muttered. "Sounds good to me!" I said and took off, jumping off a taxi hood and taking flight. "Agent Hellboy! Reach higher ground and shot ze weapon! Shoot the weapon!" Krauss was screaming.

Red had stopped on a car and was cut off by another green limb, slamming down on the front of the vehicle and throwing Red straight up. He grabbed frantically at a telephone wire that he passed, attempting to slow his fall. While it did slow his fall, the wire swung him up to a hotel sign.

Balancing the baby on his tail, he climbed up the sign, dodging the Elemental's limbs. He reached the top of the sign and jumped straight up to avoid another swinging tentacle. "You must shoot it in ze energy ganglion! Ze energy ganglion!" Krauss yelled. When Red merely gave him a very confused look, Krauss yelled again, "Scheisse. Ze head! Shoot it in ze head!" and gestured wildly at his own.

Red quickly loaded the gun and shot two rounds at the forest god. The Elemental screamed in pain as it fell back and collided with a building. Green blood spilled from its wounds and coated whatever it touched with soft moss that grew into grass and sweet smelling flowers.

My eyes narrowed as I observed Red, hesitating to take the final shot, and then widened again when I saw Nuada appear on the ledge above his head. Red's head snapped up and Nuada seemed to talk to him. All the while Krauss was shouting, "Take ze shot! Right now, take it! Zat's an order Agent Hellboy! Shoot it! Shoot ze gun!"

"To hell with this!" I said, getting frustrated and leapt into the air. Before I could reach it however, Red finally took the last shot and the bullet went straight through its head. Falling completely limp, the Elemental slumped back against the building, more green blood pouring down its chest.

I watched in awe as the head of the Elemental unfolded into a beautiful white lily. Pollen floated down like snow, catching on my eyelashes and nose. "It's beautiful..." Abe whispered, pulling some pollen gently from my hair, and took my hand. I smiled wistfully, picking a blue flower from the ground.  
Red climbed down carefully and pushed his way to us through the crowd. As he came closer, angry shouts rang out, "Hey give the baby back, man!"

The woman from before ran forward and snatched her child out of Red's arms as though he was diseased, "What have you done to my baby?"

"The baby's fine." Red said, becoming very confused. More yells answered him.

"You freak!"

"Hellboy, what'd you do to the baby?"

"The baby's fine!" Red insisted. The police had finally arrived, but instead of calming the crowd, they turned on HB. "Don't move! Hands in the air!" One officer said, brandishing his gun about. "He's got a weapon in his hand!" Another said. Liz joined Red's side, "That IS his hand!"

"Miss, stay away from him for your own safety!" The first cop said. "He was just trying to help, don't you see? He was just trying to help. That's all we do, that's all we've done, all these years." Liz slipped her hand in his and the crowd calmed, the only noise coming from reporters clicking pictures. "She's touching his hand!" They all whispered. "We've just tried to help you. You!"

One man couldn't stay quiet, "You goddamn freak!" a rock flew out from the crowd and sliced open Red's cheek. I sucked in a low breath; Liz was probably burning inside. I knew I was right when she lit on fire, furiously simmering underneath and I knew that no one was safe from her rage now.

But Red placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him, "Liz... Let's go home." He said, quietly. Unfortunately we had to make our way through the crowd to reach the truck. Now they realized that Abe and I were there too and they treated us equally to Red, although they ignored Nuala. Abe wrapped his arm around me to shield me from the crowd, but he wasn't quick enough to block a woman who punched me in the jaw.

"You sick freak." She hissed and vanished back into the mob of people. Abe rushed me the rest of the way to the truck. Once inside, I sunk down in my seat and hung my head in my hands. Abe sat down next to me, "Jenny, are you ok?" I shook my head quickly. He pulled my hands away and placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to lift my head.

"Where do we belong, Abe? I never want to be anyone other than who I am, but where can we belong in this world?" I said, ashamed to feel tears prickling in my eyes. I had no right to feel self-pity when they had dealt with this longer than I had. "Maybe we don't belong anywhere in this world, but does that really matter? We belong with each other, all of us. No mob of blind new yorkers can change that." I gave a small laugh.

"You dropped this." Abe placed the blue flower I had picked in my hand. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and turned my head, inspecting it, "A bruise is forming. I'm sorry that I didn't stop her." He said and I took his hand from my chin. "It's fine." Just then Red, Liz and Nuala climbed into the truck and we had to move so everyone could sit. Abe and I ended up sitting together on the cot.

"Abraham, what is the Golden Army?" I asked, too sleepy to care if I called him by his full name. I spent the rest of the trip home, listening to Abe's melodic voice spin a fantastical tale, my head resting on his shoulder.

**Aww... Makes me sleepy, haha. **

**How did the end sound? I thought that Jenny getting punched wasn't _that_ bad. I mean, come on. It's a mob of angry, freak-hating New-Yorkers. No offense to any of you from New York. **

**Grr... I always want to wring the neck of that jerk who threw the rock... **

**Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Salut and review!... hehe that rhymes...**


	18. Promises Made

**Hey everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter is 5,544 words! I've outdone myself! ****And here to join me is my friend SnowSurfer! **

**SS: Ello, people! I got to read read this before you people! Haha! Y****a'll should love this one!**

**NE: You better, I worked my ass off on this!**

**SS: It's true, she will kill you!**

**NE: *Get's evil gleam in eye***

**SS: Run for it! *runs away***

**Lol that was fun. Now that she's gone, down to buisness. You are going to flip over this chapter! It's game-changer, it's the chapter you've allllllllll been waiting for!... and if that isn't hint enough, then you're stupid.**

**Now this chapter starts off with the same scene at the beginning of the movie, only Abe is telling Jenny instead of Professor Broom telling Red. The script is still very much the same, I only twisted the actions for my use and so Nuala has no intrest in Abe and vice-versa.**

**One more thing, if you haven't heard of Thomas Bergersen, GO LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC! His song "Promise" is what was serenaded to me as I typed this. Some other favorites of mine are "Remember Me", "Heart", "Homecoming", and "A Place in Heaven".**

**Disclaimer: I asked Mike Mignola personally, face-to-face if I could have Hellboy for Christmas and all I got was a restraining order :(**

**SS: *peeks around corner* Is it safe?**

"It is said that at the dawn of time, man, beast and all magical beings lived together under Aiglin the Father Tree." Abe began and lifted a hand. I let him place it to my forehead and I closed my eyes, seeing only darkness until... "But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, man dreamt of expanding his domain over the entire earth." I sucked in a breath as red light bloomed under my eyelids. It flickered and danced until it faded and was replaced with a vision. I saw an army of humans charging down a slope. At the bottom was the opposing force; a battalion of fairy folk. The front line of elven warriors readied their weapons and I flinched as the humans slammed into them. The scene faded and became a hill covered with the slaughtered bodies of the magical army, "The blood of many an elf, ogre and goblin was spilled in their war with man. And King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and despair."

Atop the hill were Aiglin and the elf king. The king laid a hand over his eyes and he shook his head with despair. I was glad when that vision ended; I couldn't stand to look at the bodies a minute longer. Now I saw a small, limping creature bowing in front of King Balor, "But one day, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger and could not be stopped." Prince Nuada whispered into his father's ear and the king addressed the goblin, "Prince Nuada begged his father to agree. 'Build me this army,' the king said." Many goblins toiled and labored until, finally, the army was finished. The master goblin presented King Balor with a crown. "So a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army if unchallenged."

Prince Nuada placed the crown on the king's head, "'I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?' And in his throne room no one challenged his word." The Golden Army raised their swords in a salute. "So the world was changed, and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes." Once again I saw a battlefield, but instead of humans and fairy folk, the humans were being savagely massacred by the Golden army. But the worst of all was the image of a single human crawling to a spear and one of the machines, slicing straight through the human's stomach. The body hung limply on the blade, "The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And King Balor's heart grew heavy with regret."

"So he called a truce and divided the crown in three pieces, one for humans, and two for himself." King Balor kept a side piece and the middle piece, the one that Nuala carried. King Balor and the human leader met face to face and the human leader dropped his weapon and shield, shaking hands with the king, "In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honored by their sons and the sons of their sons until the ends of time." Prince Nuada however turned and walked away, "But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of man. And it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most." The Golden army was then placed inside a chamber and the door was pushed shut, "So the golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the earth, waiting. And there it is to this day, awaiting the day the crown is made whole again, silent, still and indestructible."

I lay still as Abe's voice faded and I became aware of the silence that enveloped the inside of the truck. I opened my eyes a crack and quickly shut them again; the bright silver and blues of the truck were a large contrast to the reds and blacks of the vision. Slowly, I let my eyes readjust and I opened them again. I lifted my head which felt heavy from exhaustion and looked up at Abe, "The truce has been forgotten by the humans. I always wonder how the world would have been if they didn't." He said sadly and returned my gaze. I hardly breathed as he bent his head just a fraction closer to mine as though he was going to... An obvious cough interrupted us and I snapped my gaze upwards, blushing furiously as I realized that the entire truck was watching us. Red was staring straight at Abe and I and had the smallest of smirks on his face although it was rather grim at the same time. "Father told me that story a long time ago. I'd almost forgotten it. " Red muttered. Nuala's head was bowed and she was staring at the crown piece resting in her hands. No one spoke another word the whole way home.

The dawn sun was just peeking over the horizon when we arrived back at base. We unloaded from the truck, silent and tired. Red and Liz left for their room, Liz with her hand wrapped supportingly around Red's waist. I understood. It had been quite the night. My flower, a blue-bell, was still clutched in my hand and Abe's hand was twined around the other. "Our agents should have a room for you, Princess Nuala." I addressed her. "Thank you. You are very kind, Jennifer." She said and I took the compliment with a tired smile. "You are always welcome to our library. Would you like us to show you where it is?" Abe offered politely. She agreed and followed us to the study. We left her on the first level, scrutinizing the map to the Golden Army, and climbed to the second level.

I wearily removed my belt and tried to pull the hair tie out of my now tangled hair. Abe chuckled as I became distressed when my hand also became entangled in my messy hair and gently removed my hand. "It'd be best if you kept both of your hands." He said amusedly as he easily removed the tie and ran his fingers through the locks. I closed my eyes partway in bliss at the feeling of his cool hand on my embarrassingly sweaty scalp. I knew that I shouldn't let myself do this; I should step away or stop him.

It was over as quickly as it started and I turned around to face him. "The least I can do is return the favor." I gave a small smile and reached up to his respirator. He was silent as I unlatched it and the only noise was the quiet hiss from the apparatus. As I was sliding it off his neck, our eyes met and held. The gaze seemed to intensify with unspoken words and I knew we were both remembering our moment in the truck. When he stepped closer, closing the already small distance between us, my breath caught. He wrapped his hand tenderly around my neck, ghosting it up to cup my cheek. Her ran his thumb over my bruise, "Even with bruises and scars, you are..." He murmured. My brain was in a fog and my stomach was twisting and jolting. I had no clue what was going on, but hell if I was going to stop him.

"There's been something I've been meaning to say... something that's been weighing on my mind lately." He said and I struggled to pay attention to his words instead of his touch. "You can tell me anything," I said, the words slipping of my tongue without much thought. "I don't think I can _tell _you... I have to _show _you." he whispered. My brain completely shut down as he leaned over me and lowered his head. My eyes drifted shut as he stopped an inch away and I realized that he was waiting for my permission. "Then show me..." I breathed and instantly his lips came forward and pressed lightly to mine.

Some people might express a kiss as magical or accompanied with fireworks, but none of that described what I felt. It was like a bright flash and every trouble that every bothered me vanished and all that I knew were his lips against mine. They were warm, soft, and molded to mine. He tasted like the sea and I had to resist the urge to sweep my tongue across them. I had put down the apparatus, but my hands slid back up to his neck and they trailed over his gills before settling on his shoulders. He moaned, making a low humming noise deep in his throat when my fingers touched his gills and it sent vibrations up through his lips to mine.

I kissed back harder, pulling him closer. I was just about to deepen the kiss when Nuala's voice broke the silence that was around us. I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing. I broke away with a small gasp. Abe hadn't been expecting it and his eyes shot open. "I... I should- I need to go!" I stammered and ran for the stairs. "Wait! Jenny!" I didn't look back as I tripped down the stairway. Nuala was at the bottom bending over the map from one of the books and glanced up in alarm as I stampeded past her, "Are you alright?" She called out. I didn't answer and ran out the doors.

My feet didn't stop moving until I had a stitch in my side and I was wheezing. I had unconsciously run close to the dojo and I made split decision, shoving the door open and climbing up the ladder to the roof. Since it was only mid-February, a bitter wind blew around me and I let myself shamefully remember Abe's hand in my hair. I shivered, wishing I had brought my jacket with me last night. Ignoring my goosebumps, I clenched my teeth and sat down on the edge. _"What the hell are you doing, Jenny?" _My inner voice shouted at me. "What's it look like? Sitting on the roof." I replied aloud, snarkily. _"You ran! Why? You wanted to kiss him didn't you?"_ Inner me said. "Well, yeah. But..." I trailed off. _"You're afraid of being hurt, even by Abe."_ Inner me said quietly.

"You're an idiot. You. Are. An. Idiot." I said, softly at first and then grew louder with each word. "IDIOT!" I shouted suddenly, my voice projecting outward and to a small satisfaction, a few birds took off in distress at my yells. _"If you're such an idiot, then go and fix this." _My inner voice urged, but my legs wouldn't move. They were frozen in fear at just the thought of Abe changing his mind. "And I bet running didn't help." I sighed and settled back against an air-conditioning duct. My sense of time slipped away as I numbly watched the city life go on beneath me.

**Abe's POV**

I stood there, stunned. She... ran away? I sat down heavily in a nearby chair and buried my face in my hands. "What have I done?" I muttered. I had just ruined _everything_ and I had no clue how to even begin to get it back. Her friendship, her laugh, her scent, all of it was gone. "Abraham?" Nuala's voice broke my reverie. I pulled my face into something other than an expression of grief, "Oh, y-yes?" I stuttered. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." Nuala came to a stop beside me. "Oh you didn't. I was just... I was merely... well, I have no idea what I was doing." I groaned. "You and that woman, Jennifer, you have fought?" She asked, hesitantly, not wanting to pry.

"No, not exactly. I... well I tried to..." I attempted to explain, but only ended up sighing again. "...You admire her, don't you?" Nuala concluded, reading my face. "... Yes, I do. Quite a lot. I told, actually I _showed_ her my feelings, but I'm afraid that the feelings are mutual." I shrugged in a failed attempt to act as though it was no big deal.

"Did she kiss you back?" Nuala asked, rather bluntly and it surprised me. "Well, yes. But..." I said. "But what? Truly think about it. If the attraction was mutual, then why would she kiss you back?" Now I remembered past her running away. She had given me permission, _asked _me, and she did not step away from the start.

"Then why did she run?" I implored. "I felt her as she came past me. She was afraid mostly." I gaped openly, "Why would she be afraid? Was it of me...?" Now it was ten times worse. "She wasn't afraid of _you._ She was afraid of being hurt. She has an innocent heart and she guards it, terrified that if she doesn't and she loves someone, they will be ripped away." Nuala said gently. "Like her father..." I realized. "She really feels this way?" I asked. Nuala shook her head, "Not entirely. She feels this deep in her heart and she does not know of it yet." I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and I decided that I would seek Jenny out when we had both rested and thought things through. I was still scared stiff at the thought of eventually facing Jenny; she may have felt this way, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't turn away from me.

"Thank you, Nuala." I said. She returned it with a smile and held up a book that she had in her hands, "I borrowed this book. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head, "Oh no, please, this is your home now. You are safe now." She glanced down quickly with a frown, "My brother will find me. He always does." I was sure that she was mistaken, "How could he? Our location is a highly classified secret."

"Yes, but I know of it now, which means that he does too. We're twins. Even as children, a link has bound us one to the other. Something I cannot explain." I knew what she meant, I was telepathic as well after all. "No need." She smiled at me, knowing what I meant. "Have you examined the map?" I asked. "Yes, but it troubles me. There are no coordinates." No coordinates? What sort of map didn't lead you to the place it was designed to show you? "Are you certain?" She gave me a small, brittle piece of paper, "Quite sure. It is blank." I pursed my lips, bewildered. "Perhaps there is a watermark?" I held it up to a lamp and tried to find one.

"You were very brave vouching for me. How do you know I am not the enemy bringing me here?" I turned back around in surprise. "It's rather unlikely. I have seen your past, remember?" I held up a hand. She seemed taken aback and then grinned, embarrassed, "Ah yes, I'd forgotten. I'm sorry for asking such a question." I tilted my head in an understanding manner, "It is alright." I said and picked up the cylindrical tube that the map came in and slid the map back in. As I was, I spoke again, "Normally I am able to read others quite quickly, but I've never met anyone like you." I handed her the tube. "Nor I like you. Good night Abraham." I nodded my head, "Good night, Princess." and she left the study.

I gave a deep sigh before walking over to the edge of my tank. There was a small glass gate that protected anyone from falling in. I unlatched it and dove in, doing a lazy loop-the-loop before sinking to the bottom. Once I was rested, I would go and talk to Jenny. I just hoped that she hadn't done anything rash.

~:~:~:~:~

When I awoke, it was late at night again. My brain was no longer sluggish or muddled and I felt an odd confidence. I would find Jenny and make everything right. With that thought powering me, I swam up and out of my tank. As I made my way down the stairs, the CD rack caught my eye. Usually all that was in it were classical music discs, but one stood out, unfamiliar and bright. Picking it up, I read the title, _"Popular love songs?" _A sense of embarrassment washed over me. It felt awkward to be holding this and yet I couldn't put it down.

I hesitated before clicking open the stereo and sliding the disc in. I listened to the first few tracks with low volume, but as the music continued, I gradually turned the music louder. My insides froze and my heart stopped when I heard the door began to creak open. I snatched up the remote and frantically pressed any button my fingers could touch. I breathed a very small sigh of relief when it changed to the next CD.

Trying to compose myself, I looked at the doorway to see Red, holding a six-pack, "Oh hello, Red. Well you're up late." I said nervously, praying that he wouldn't ask about the CD even though I was sure that he knew nothing about it. I had been quick enough, hadn't I? "What are you listening to?" He questioned. Apparently I hadn't. "Oh, uh, Vivaldi. I particularly like the last-" I listened to the song for a second and lied. "Hey, hey," Red interrupted. "What's that?" He pointed to me. "Oh, just a remote." I tried to pass it off.

But Red wasn't having it and pointed at the hand with the CD case, hidden behind my back. I winced inwardly and slowly revealed it. "Popular love songs? Wow Abe... You got it _bad_." He said and gave a gruff laugh. I sat down on the bottom step with a _thud_. "It's worse than that I'm afraid." I said lowly. "Whadda ya mean?" Red joined me, casually leaning back against the steps.

I groaned, my former confidence now mixed with worry again. "Well I... Er, Jenny and I... JennyandIkissed." I said, the words bursting out and slurring together. "Huh?" Under other circumstances, I would have been amused by HB's expression. "Jenny and I kissed." I repeated at normal speed this time, not wanting to say it again. Red was completely silent, a look of shock frozen on his face. Then he let out a guffaw which evolved into a whoop, "Way to go Abe! Congrats, buddy!" He let out another cheer which trailed off when he saw that I wasn't joining him, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong is that she ran away and she's afraid to like me." I said, staring at the ground dejectedly. "Aw, Abe. I'm sorry." I was rather moved at how serious Red's tone was... The feeling evaporated when he gave a nonchalantly sigh and shrug and pulled a beer of the ring, handing it to me, "Might as well have a beer." I closed my eyes as I resumed my patient role of being the serious one on the team, "Oh no, my body is a temple." I refused. "Well now it's an amusement park." He retorted immediately. "No, no, the glandular balance of-" I tried to explain. "Just shut up and drink it, will you?" Oh what the hell. I took the drink and popped the tab. "Cheers." Red raised his beer and after a moment of hesitation, I tapped it against mine.

"_I hope I won't regret this."_

**Jenny's POV**

I started, blinking blearily, and looked around, confused. _"Where in the world am I?" _Then I remembered that i was on the roof and I must have fallen asleep. It was night again, _"Did I sleep through the whole day? Damn jet-lag" _My wings were shrouding my form, keeping me warm and comfortable. I slowly unwrapped myself and the second the cold air hit my skin, I shivered violently and swaddled myself again. I stood up and walked over to the hatch, bending down to open it. But I couldn't hold the latch and I raised my hands to my face for closer inspection. There seemed to be nothing wrong with them, but the longer I kept them surrounded in my wing's warmth, a pain grew in the tips. My eyes widened as I realized that I had left them outside my wings the whole time and they were practically frozen solid.

The pain intensified until it brought tears to my eyes. "You stupid idiot!" I hissed under my breath and bent down again, using all my strength to yank it open. I didn't trust my hands enough to climb down the ladder so I dropped in and let my wings slow my fall. The dojo was empty, _"Does anybody come in here other than me?" _I thought to myself as I left. What was Abe doing? A pressure in my chest built, feeling like it was trying to push my heart out. I should go and find him, but first I needed to warm my hands.

I was heading to the cafeteria, hoping that it was still open so I could get a mug of coffee, when I heard someone shout my name, "Jenny! Th- _opps!_ There you are!" I turned and I stared, flabbergasted, as Abe walked (more like he stumbled) up to me. He kept tripping over his feet and yelped in surprise when he walked into a wall. As he reached me, I held my arms out and laid them on his shoulders to steady him, "Abe what is wrong with you?" He lifted a case of beer in his hand, "Y- you're _drunk?_" I asked, shocked, and snatched the pack out of his hand. He made a whining noise and reached for the pack like a fussy child.

"No, you're not getting this back! Are you crazy?" I demanded, holding the beer at an arm's length when Abe reached over me to grab it. "Abe, knock it off! I'm not giving it back!" I said loudly, pushing Abe away. At my loud tone, he instantly settled back and pouted. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I placed the beer on the floor, behind me so he wouldn't go for it again, and steeled myself for the hopefully intelligent conversation I was about to start.

"Abe... I'm sorry for... for running away." I peered up at him and to my relief, he seemed to grow a bit more sober at the statement, " No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." My gaze fell to the ground, my heart dropping to my stomach, _"He did change his mind."_ I thought despairingly. But I was startled when he lifted my chin with a finger, "I know that you are afraid and with good reason. You are afraid that I will be taken away like your father. You are afraid of being left alone, without anyone. But I will never leave you, Jenny, I promise." As he spoke, tears welled up in my eyes and I realized that he was right.

"I am. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you." I whispered and he wiped a tear away. "Remember what I said, when you first joined the team? 'You have many reasons to be afraid. But not of us.' Especially not me." He said gently and I closed my eyes, letting more tears fall, "I'm so sorry." My voice shook.

"Please don't be. I can't stand it when you cry." He soothed and lifted me up until I stood on my toes and I reached his height, "Don't cry." He said one finally time and laid his mouth over mine. With my semi-frozen hands gripping his cheeks and his arms looped around my waist, lifting me off the ground a few inches, I held onto him as my senses spiraled dizzily. I could taste the faintest hint of alcohol, but it hardly mattered to me. The first kiss had been hesitant and slow. This one, however, was more urgent and confirming. This time I really did reach out with my tongue to taste him and he made a surprised little noise in the back of his throat.

"Damn, I guess alcohol does solve problems." My eyes snapped open and we pulled apart. Red was standing behind Abe, his own pack of beer in his hand and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I blushed and muttered darkly to myself, "Stupid HB, getting him drunk." Red threw an arm around Abe's shoulder, "We need to celebrate!... With more beer!" He began to lead Abe back down the hall and I called after him, "Red if you get Abe into trouble, I'm gonna kick you into next week!" He only laughed, "Just you try! And don't worry, your lover boy won't be gone long!" He replied cheekily and I nearly sputtered in anger.

Still fuming about Red's remark, I stalked to the cafeteria, cursing Red's name. Although by the time I got there, my anger had fizzled and I remembered that kiss. The tips of my ears grew hot at the memory and I smiled to myself. _"Everything sorted itself out in the end. Dad was right; things can only get better." _

Thankfully the cafeteria still open, but I had to brew a fresh pot of coffee since the last batch had gone cold. Once I had added the right amount of sugar and cream, I sipped it in delight, letting the scalding liquid warm my stomach. I made my way to the study, partially wanting to curl up with a book, and partially hoping to see Abe without Red.

When I got there, I discovered that Abe was unfortunately still out with HB. So I snuggled down on the couch relaxing for a few moments while I finished my drink. That idea was shattered when Nuala came racing in. She looked terrified and kept glancing behind her. She let out a startled gasp when she saw me on the couch. I got up, "Nuala, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She breathed short little gasps through her nose, "No, it's my brother. He's found me! He's already broken into the base!" She took the tube with the map to the Golden Army and slid the parchment out. I watched in horror as she tossed the tube and the paper into the fire. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "My brother must _never_ know where the Army is or he will destroy this world!" She explained as she removed the crown piece from her corset shoved it into a book, and placed it back on the shelf.

We said nothing only watched as the paper curled over itself and burned. When it was sufficiently incinerated, I turned away from the fire and yelped. Prince Nuada was mere inches away from us. He moved his gaze from us to the fire, "Very quick of you. The parchment. It was of no importance. The cylinder is very interesting." He reached in and pulled the burning red-hot tube from the coals as though it were completely cool.

He laid it on a desk, rolled it across the top, and a hidden map that was embossed on the tube burned into the surface. "We will find the Golden Army here." He said, pointing at the map. He turned around, "As for the crown piece, I know it's here. I can feel that much from you. Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine." While he said all of this, I edged carefully as I could toward the emergency alarm. "But it's in one of the books and I will find it." He reached behind him and snatched a book off the bookcase, "Blue. You always look so beautiful in blue." He threw it down and we both flinched as it slammed on the ground. He began to pull books in a crazed manner and Nuala and I locked eyes. She looked at the alarm that I was still inching for and gave a tiny nod.

Taking a deep breath, I dove for the button and smacked it as hard as I could. Instantly, Nuada was next to me. His arm swung out and he grabbed my throat, squeezing to make sure I couldn't make a noise. The only sound I made was a gurgle and to my shock and relief, he loosened his grip so I could breathe a bit. Many footsteps could be heard and Nuada let go completely. But before I could fall to the floor, He caught me and pushed me around, wrapping his arm around my neck with a dagger to my cheek.

"Stay back, I'll go first!" I heard Abe's voice and internally pleaded that he wouldn't be harmed. "Abraham. No don't! He'll kill you!" The princess cried. "And anyone else if that is necessary, this girl as well. I know that she is connected to you, _Abraham_." he said, sneeringly and I grimaced in pain as he dragged the blade across my face, slicing open the skin. As I felt hot blood, slide down my cheek, I heard HB, "Well then why don't you just start with me, Your royal Assness?" He strode cockily into the room and then stumbled down the steps, mumbling, "Who put those there?" I closed my eyes. We were doomed.

"And your weapon of choice?" Nuada asked. Red held up his right hand, "Five-fingered Mary." Nuada released me and I fell into Nuala, choking and gasping. "Either of you move and I'll kill Abraham first." Nuada threatened and stepped down to meet Red. He whipped out short staff with a dagger at the end and twirled it around with inhuman speed before pointing it at Red and it grew into a spear. "Red you mustn't harm the Prince," Abe advised HB. "If you hurt him, you hurt the Princess." While Red had his head turned, Nuala swung his spear at him and Red only nearly avoided it.

Prince Nuada's blows were quick and vicious, like a viper and it was all Red could do to block them. Somehow, Nuada got Red on his knees and had the spear at his throat. "Will you give me the crown piece?" He demanded Nuala. "No." she said. Nuada raised the spear, causing Red to move with it. HB knocked the spear head away and Nuada simply moved it to the other side of his head. Hitting it again, Red was jabbed in the chest with the butt of the spear and knocked onto his back. The spear at Red's neck again, Nuada asked once more, "The piece." She shook her head in refusal.

Red got up and threw a punch at Nuada, but he was thrust back and into the air. He landed on the desk. He barely had time to stand up when he had to dodge the Prince's strikes once more. I pushed Nuala and I up against the bookcase to avoid being hit ourselves. Nuada sent Red and a chair flying. Tossing the chair out of the way, Nuada ran forward and used Red's outstretched knee to propel himself into the air, soaring high above him and smacking him on the back with the flat of the blade.

Red somersaulted back to his original spot, "Abe?" He begged Abe, his look saying that he had to do something to defeat the Prince. "Red I'm so sorry, but they are linked." We would have to find a way to beat Nuada without hurting him. "Red?" Liz pushed her way through the crowd of agents at the door. "Liz." Red replied. "Red behind you!" Liz screamed. He spun around and the only noise heard was the sound of a blade sinking into flesh. "You may have mused in the past, 'Am I mortal?'" He twisted the spear violently and the tip snapped off still embedded in Red's chest. "You are now." Nuada said as his spearhead grew back.

I watched in terror as Red fell to the ground. I hardly noticed Nuada come back up and grasp me by the arm. "Abraham, many people have died for this crown. He will too. If you want to save him and see her again," He stated with a voice as cold as ice and shook me. "You will bring me the missing crown piece." He then whispered to Nuala, "Lead them to me, my dear sister." My brain froze as I realized that he was leaving and taking me as hostage. My mouth stretched open in a silent scream as I stretched my free arm forward. "Abe!" And then as though a cloth had covered my eyes, my sight faded and my own scream echoed through my ears.

"Abe!"

**Now I bet you all love and hate me right now. And heartstopping cliffhanger is heartstopping!**

**SS: Wow... that wasn't redundent at ALL.**

**NE: *glares* shut up.**

**SS: make me *sticks tongue out***

**NE: Alright that's it! *tackles SS* **

***smoke clears. NE is sitting on top of SS's back and SS is kicking and screaming, demanding that NE gets off of her***

**NE: Make sure to review, Dahlings!**


	19. So Close, So Far

**Bonjour, Salut, and Happy Spring Break/Easter! **

**I apologize profusely for being oh so very late! My grades had dropped dangerously low and I'm still working on kicking them back up. Unfortunately, that meant I had less time to focus on this story :( ****But I FINALLY got it done and typed! **

**Now honestly, I have absolutely NO CLUE how Nuada and Nuala got to Ireland, so I improvised. **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Abe is mine! *Cuddles stolen Abe* *FBI comes in and takes him back* B-but, he's mine! ... ok maybe not :(**

I awoke slowly, feeling as though my mind was rising through levels of mud and quicksand and I struggled to the surface. When I broke it, I found that I couldn't see or move; my hands and ankles were bound and I was sitting in a rather painful kneeling position. Ropes were also tied around my torso so I couldn't use my wings. While a blindfold was tied over my eyes, my mouth however was ungagged, "Hello?" My voice rasped and I winced, coughing. It felt like a dozen knives were stuck in my throat. A cool hand led an even colder cup to my lips and tipped it, forcing me to quickly drink and swallow. Even so, my throat burned and I sputtered, spewing the water out.

The hand's owner made an irritated noise and shoved me away. I yelped, struggling against my bonds as I fell backwards and since my hands couldn't catch me, my skull hit a wall and made a sharp cracking noise. I nearly yelled in pain, but I bit my lip, muffling the scream. I began to wiggle around, trying to loosen the ropes. A hand pressed sharply on my shoulder, pinning me to the wall and stilling my actions, "Stop moving or I will not be easy with you." It was Prince Nuada. Instead of heeding his warning, I started to thrash, angry fueling my motions, "Let me go you jerk!" I snapped.

He tutted, "Insults will get you nowhere." I didn't let that deter me. He had hunted down his own sister, trespassed in my home, and hurt Red, threatened Abe! I was royally pissed off, "Untie me, you sack of shit! If I ever get out of this, I'm gonna pound you into the ground! I'm gonna-" I hissed. "Going to what? You are defenseless against me and I shall not untie you. Now either shut your mouth or I will gag you." He said darkly. More insults burned on the tip of my tongue, but I closed my mouth. I wasn't about to give up the only power I had left. When I became quiet, he 'hmm'd in satisfaction.

He raised the cup to my lips again and poured the water down my throat and I drank it greedily. Once I was able to breathe without aggravating my throat, I swallowed my pride, "...Can you at least remove the blindfold?" My question was met with silence, and then I felt Nuada untying the knot at the back of the blindfold. When it was pulled from my eyes, I found myself staring straight at Nuada who was less than a foot from my face. Not expecting that, I yelped and leaned back. He didn't make a sound; I couldn't even hear him breathe.

I surveyed my surroundings quickly. I assumed we were underground because the room was dim, a pale light from the ceiling cast over the space, and water dripped from the ceiling. I was startled to see a subway barrel past us only thirty yards to our left. The walls were decorated with carvings in pictures and what I assumed to be Gaelic. A low fire was roaring across from us and I was sitting on a pallet of straw in a nook, tucked away from the rest of the room.

Nuada was kneeling before the nook with a jug of water and a tray with cold bread. He held up the bread and I closed my mouth before he could come any closer, "Eat." He shoved the loaf in my face and when I refused to open my mouth, he grew harsh, "Eat it or starve, stupid girl." Still I refused, shaking my head obstinately. His eye twitched and that was the only warning I had before he brought his arm back and whipped it forward. His hand cracked across my face and the force spun me to the right, onto my stomach. This time I really did let out a cry of pain. I clenched my jaw against the pain that sprouted in my cheek and I felt sticky blood leak from the same wound he had given me before.

He grabbed me roughly and heaved me back onto my knees, "Now eat or I will not be so kind next time." I said nothing, taking the bread in my mouth and nibbling it as a few tears slid down my cheek and mingled with the blood. The bread made me realize just how hungry I really was and I began to scarf the rest of the food down. It was gone before it could fill me and my stomach growled in response. Nuada had pushed off the ground and stood at a basin, using a wet rag to clean his hands of my blood, "We will leave soon. I must reach the Golden Army before your friends do." he mocked and turned to face me.

"Are you going to hurt them?" I spoke quickly, afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't distract him. "Not at the moment." He gave such a creepy grin that I swallowed hard and fought against the urge to shiver. "You won't win." I said, sounding a hell of a lot braver than I felt. "Oh really." He said, sounding disinterested. His tone made me feel braver and made me want to bare my teeth, "They'll stop you before you even see that crown piece. If it weren't for your sister, Red would've hit you so hard, you would've flown through the wall. You're no match for him in a fair fight, you pathetic asshole." I spat.

His eyes flashed with anger, but seeing that my insults had strength made me as cocky as HB, "Is someone pissy? What? Can't take an insult, Keebler Elf? You're weak and couldn't kill an ant, let alone Hellboy." He strode forward, picked me up by the throat with incredible strength, and threw me to the ground. I landed face first in a dirty puddle. I managed to roll myself onto my side and tried to wipe my face off by rubbing my cheeks on my shoulders.

But Nuada wasn't finished. He came at me again and this time, he didn't hold back. I cried in pain as his foot connected with my stomach and I instinctively curled into a ball as best I could. Kicking me two more times, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me back to the pallet.

Despite my burning lungs and aching gut, I kicked and struggled, gasping in agony from the harshness being inflicted upon my scalp. He tossed me and I crumpled on the pallet, whimpering and cradling my bound hands over my torso to shield it from Nuada. "Learn your place." I shuddered, his icy and uncaring tone washing over me and creeping into my head.

"We must leave now, but... I cannot have you learning all my secrets." My eyes stretched wide as he placed a cloth over my mouth and I accidentally inhaled the chemicals. Almost immediately, my vision began to blur and the room rocked like a sailboat in a gale. "Humans make such wonderful concoctions." Nuada's legs loomed in front of me and I clenched my eyes shut, trying to ward away the dizziness.

_"No! Don't fall asleep!"_ I was terrified of being more vulnerable to the prince. But my mind was unwillingly shutting down and I fell unconscious.

**Abe's POV**

Agents lifted Red off the ground and carried him to the medical bay, Liz, Nuala, and I tailing them. I wanted to stay and follow the prince, but none of our on-site surgeons had hands as steady as mine. I sensed Liz's panic swell to an all time high and I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, although I was barely keeping myself together.

Once inside the sterile room, I hooked Red up to the monitor and scanned his chest. I swallowed when I saw how close the spear was to piercing his heart. I made sure my tools were clean and ready and set about wiping up the blood that seeped from the wound. Taking a steadying breath, I picked up a clamp and made to pull out the spear. Just as the metal touched it however, Red shouted and gripped the edge of the chair, straining not to thrash. I spun around and observed a terrifying sight; the spear head was wiggling deeper into his chest and was coming within a centimeter to his heart.

"Jesus, Abe, pull the damn thing out!" Liz yelled, her voice cracking with emotion. "I cannot! Everytime I touch it, everytime I come close to it... it moves closer to his heart. I do not know what to do. The wound will not heal until the spear is removed... We're running out of time." I said as the rapid beeping of the monitor slowed.

"Then we go after the prince and we _make_ him take it out." I nodded and turned away from them as Red lifted his head and spoke gently to her. Nuala stood at the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but I looked away. Everything was wrong. We didn't know if Red would make it, we didn't know how to defeat Nuada, and most importantly to me, we had no way of knowing if Jenny was unharmed.

This was all my fault; if I hadn't let Red drag me off, I could have made sure that she was safe. I gripped the clamps tightly in my fist and paid no mind to the metal digging painfully into my palm. Even if it was, I would make things right. We would find the prince, force him to remove the spear and we'd get Jenny back, with or without the crown piece, humanity be damned. Despite my inner shock at the thought, I hardened myself to it and dressed Red's wound as briskly as I could, a plan already formulating inside my head.

**~:~:~:~:~**

I weaved my way through the agents, agents that searched and cleaned the 'crime scene', making my way to Nuala who was pulling a book from the shelf, unnoticed to the busy workers around her. I watched with wide eyes as she pulled something that glittered in the lamplight; the crown piece. I stood still and unseen by her as she quickly slipped it into the folds of her dress.

An odd feeling possessed me and I strode forward, "Princess?" She exclaimed in surprise and spun away from the bookcase, "Oh Abraham! You startled me." She didn't meet my eyes and instead, shifted her gaze to a spot above my shoulder. "My apologies." I said stiffly. She met my eyes now and I softened at the immensely guilty look that resided in them; I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her. She was not her brother and she was only doing what we had spent most of our lives doing; saving humanity.

"I'm sorry that all this has happened. I should not have come here. It wasn't safe and now your family pays the price." While she spoke, I discreetly brushed against her mind, but found it shut tight. "We have survived much, I'm sure that we can survive this." I answered although, secretly, I was very unsure. "I'm sure you have... But regardless, I still must apologize for the consequences." She fidgeted with her right sleeve and instantly, I knew that that was where she was hiding the piece.

I balled my fist and forced myself not to take the crown piece then and there, "It would be gratefully received if could help us locate your brother." Her eyes flashed in alarm now, but I lifted my hands in a surrendering gesture, "We want to find him and stop him, not give him the piece... _wherever_ it may be." I raised my voice very slightly, so she would know that I knew she was at least up to something. Her lips tightened and she nodded once before following me to the briefing room where Dr. Krauss and Director Manning were poring over the map they had taken from the tabletop.

Dr. Krauss was in the middle of speaking to Liz when we entered the far side of the room. "What are we waiting for? We should get going." Liz was gripping the tube with the map inscribed on it. "Ze prince will demand ze crown piece." Dr. Krauss said. "So we give it to him!" Before either Dr. Krauss or Manning could respond, Liz caught sight of us, "You! You have the crown piece, you know where it is!"

"I cannot give you the crown piece! I will not risk my brother destroying your world!" Nuala shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Manning interjected. "Hold on here, what are you saying?" Liz clenched the tube tighter, faltering. "Ze Golden Army must not awaken."

"So what? You're just gonna let him die, is that it?"

"I'm sorry, we called Washington. We have our orders." Krauss said in a closing tone, meaning to end the conversation. Liz only stared, disbelieving, hurt, and angry. "I know zis is difficult for you, but-" Krauss said as she stalked to the door. "Well I won't let him die!" She wheeled back around, flaring up. "Agent Sherman, may I remind you zat I am ze leader of zis team!" Krauss shouted.

"Oh there's no doubt about that, sir. That is what you are, Dr. Krauss. And if you were ever human, that time is long gone." With one last scathing glare, she swung open the door and stormed out. "I'm sorry for what my brother has done, but I'm afraid that you must find another way to remove the spear." Nuala said firmly. "Understood your Highness." Krauss inclined his head.

"Washington is sending down more surgeons, to try and... _help_ Hellboy." Manning said, snapping shut a phone I hadn't seen him take out. Deep inside me, I felt the slightest twinge of annoyance; what could they do that I couldn't? I swallowed the feeling, "That's... excellent. I am afraid that I must return to check on Red."

Nuala insisted that she stay behind, wanting to talk over options with Dr. Krauss and contribute further. I accepted her choice and began to move to the door when I bumped into Nuala who was still behind me. "Oh I am very sorry." I apologized as I held her arm, steadying both of us. "It's alright." She smiled. While she said this, I closed my mind (just in case), slipped my hand down her wide sleeve, and snatched the crown piece.

Removing it quickly, I returned the smile, hid my hand out of sight and calmly walked out. The second I was out of view, I ran to find Liz; I didn't have much time before Nuala realized it was missing. _"I'm sorry Nuala, but I have to save Jenny."_

I found Liz resting on the guardrail of the lift, covered in flames. "Even without the piece, we have to get him out of here. We'll go to Antrim and _we will find the prince._" Good, so we were on the same page, " Yes, the sooner the better. Go get Red and I'll go to the hangar and ready a plane."

I made a quick stop at the study on the way to the hangar. I was about to put on my apparatus when I remembered an easier solution. I took out a small bottle and sprayed some of the contents onto my gills; it would keep my gills wet longer than if I wore my apparatus.

I sneaked my way through the hangar, dodging into the shadows when someone crossed my path. I slipped on board, tested and started up each motor and left it so the turbines could pull off of the engine. I met Liz in the halls, Red leaning against her heavily, "We need to leave now before they run our clearance upstairs." I said, checking the hallway behind me. The second I turned back around though, "Guten Abend, meine freunde. Do you have auzorization to take zat plane?"

Liz jerked her gun out of its holster, threatening Krauss to stop us, "You're not gonna stop us, Johann."

"On ze contrary. I've been giving it some thought and we should be able to save Agent Hellboy." He held up a small velvet maroon bag and tossed it to me. I caught it, the bag's contents clinking softly with the impact, "You say zat I'm not human anymore, but you are wrong. I understand you pain all too well. You see, a long time ago, I lost ze woman I loved and zat is, in fact, ze cause of my present misfortunate." Inside the pouch were two simple golden rings. "I will tell you about it someday, but for now, ze tactical advantage is ours! Consider zis; ze prince lacks ze crown piece and without it, his army poses no threat."

"So we have clearance then?" Liz asked, still unsure. "Agent Sherman- Liz! Screw ze clearance! We will take zat plane!" We loaded Red into the seat behind the cockpit and strapped him in, adjusting the buckle so it wouldn't press against his wound. Johann and I sat up in the cockpit and maneuvered out of the hangar. As we were emerging into the fading light, I felt a presence begin to pound at my mind.

Slightly curious, I lifted the wall around my mind an inch and was instantly bombarded by Nuala's voice, _"Abraham, STOP! Don't do this, please-"_ I snapped the wall back down and concentrated on the runway in front of me. "Are you well, Agent Sapien?" Dr. Krauss noted my trembling hands and I gripped the controls to still them, "I will be." I muttered as we lifted up and away from the base.

**Jenny's POV**

My ribs shrieked in pain and my head throbbed with each pulse of blood my heart produced. My hands and feet were were no longer bound, but it mattered little since I was in so much pain, I could hardly move. Nuada had finally left me alone after staring at me in disgust, forcing me to stare at the ceiling.

I had woken up a few hours earlier to find myself laying on the ground in a high vaulted room. It was well lit by a beam of winter light pouring in from the ceiling. I trained my eyes on it, gazing dully at the sky that was high above and kept thinking, _"They'll come, he'll come. He'll come, he'll come, he'll come."_ I paced my thoughts along with my heartbeat.

"If they do come, you can be sure that they will lose." I didn't have to shift my gaze to know that Nuada had returned. "You're wrong." I rasped; my mouth had once again dried out. I coughed and sent a flare of pain to my abdomen, "They'll... beat you." My voice was a bit stronger.

_"Do you honestly still believe that? You waste your time with such fantasies."_ His voice echoed in my skull. I squeezed my eyes shut and drew in a shaky breath, "No... No, get out!" I hissed. He laughed, both in and out of my head. _"Fantasies like fitting in, belonging in the human world. But you will never be accepted, by either world. You don't fit in anywhere because you are merely a pitiful result of a science experiment. Useless, weak, pathetic. Worthless."_

"I am NOT worthless!" I snarled "Now get the hell out of my head!" He only laughed again,_ "They won't come and if they do, it will be to save Hellboy, not you. And if you sincerely think that 'Abraham' would ever want you, than you are a bigger fool than I thought. He will leave you without a friend in the world. He promised to never leave you, that you will never be alone. But what are you now?"_ His voice melted away along with his body, leaving me to let his words sink in.

Now the voice in my head was my own,_"He DID promise you that he would never leave you."_ Oh great, this was just what I needed. "Shut up, shut up! He is NOT right!" My whole body shook with conviction.

_"How do you know he isn't? Red's probably in worse shape than you are. Plus Abe's known Red a whole lot longer than you. You really don't fit in. You have hardly anything in common with them. They're from legends while you're just a failed science experiment."_

I felt two tears slip from my eyes and burn a path down my face. They met the corners of my mouth and I let myself drop into a black abyss, my inner thoughts mocking me.

**Abe's POV**

The strong winter sun shined through the spotty cloud cover and a heated wind buffeted us from the East, but it did little to warm me. Panic was growing inside me, swelling with every passing minute that we didn't find the entrance. Finally, finally, _finally_, we reached the coordinates, but I paused confused. I checked and double-checked the map; all that was here were some boulders that seemed a bit out of place on the grassy plane, "It should be here someplace. The entrance should be... here! I don't understand." What else could go wrong?

"Perhaps zere's a mistake on ze map." Johann suggested. "Hello there!" A goblin that was attached to a trolley at the waist, emerged from behind nearby rocks. "I bid you welcome, strangers. How can I be of assistance?" Crabs hung around its neck and horns. "We seek safe passage to Bethmoora." Liz said, supporting Red against her side.

"And what does a nice little girl like you want in the nightlands?" the goblin questioned. "We are looking for Prince Nuada." And with him, Jenny. Her name sent a flash of impatience through me. I had to resist the urge to bounce on the balls of my feet or shout at them to hurry up. "Him I know. Trade me something and I'll take you to him."

Liz immediately tried to offer him her belt, but he snidely pointed out that he had no legs, "Look, a wonderful set of magic eyes." But again the goblin refused, "I already have binoculars. But... I see something special, something shiny underneath the bandages. I want that!"

"No you can't take it out! Not without killing him." Liz protested and held a hand protectively over Red's wound. Surprisingly, the spearhead was unaffected by her touch and, to no indication, did not move closer to his heart. The goblin thought for a moment, "Maybe I know somebody who can! Will you trade me then?"

Liz paused; we were here to have Prince Nuada take out the spear. Then Red gave a low groan of pain and Liz decided that sooner was better, "Yes." The goblin 'hmm'd in satisfaction and lifted a whistle from his neck and placed it to his lips, blowing it. An odd shrilling noise emanated from the whistle and as the notes faded, a deep rumble shook the ground.

The irregularly placed boulders began to move and shift, rising out of the ground until the torso, head, and arms of a giant made from stone towered over us. At the base of its stomach, rock fell away to reveal a door. We filed through the doorway, the goblin being last and with another tweet of the whistle, the doorway crumbled. "Oh my god..." Liz gave a breathy exclamation from ahead.

We were atop a cliff and spread out in front of us was a desolate, sprawling city. Dusty light filtered through cracks in the crust of the earth that covered the cavern. "You should have seen this city when it was alive."

"What happened to it?" I asked, awe replacing part of the fear.

"Curse. As soon as the Golden army was stored here, a plague of silence and death befell us. The world left us behind." The goblin drawled as he led us down the cliff to the base level of the city. "All right little girl; you two come inside, the rest of you wait out here." We had reached a separate building with high ceilings and a tall, open doorway.

Dr. Krauss and I waited about a dozen yards away, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. I half-heartedly watched Liz speak to a winged being, a being that strongly reminded me of Jenny. When the creature vanished and Red sat up, healed, a small amount of weight resting on my mind lifted. I also didn't have to read his mind to know that he now knew Liz was pregnant.

The goblin, now holding the spear head in its grasp, led them back out to us, "Prince Nuada is in the Throne Room. I'll take you as far as I can."

We followed him down a labyrinth of corridors. More than once once I caught Red fighting back a shudder and a quick brush against his mind told me that he was remembering Rasputin's mausoleum. For a moment, I myself fought against shivering at the memories.

"Here we are. And there they are. Seventy times seventy soldiers."The goblin was saying as we entered the Throne Room. "Sometimes I wish I'd never created them. Bim-bam went the hammers! Whoosh went the furnaces! And one of those fires took my legs off." The central part of the Throne Room was high above us, a wide staircase leading up to it. All around it rested giant golden forms; the Golden Army.

"This is as far as I can go. I'm uh... not very good with steps. But if you're here to stop him, the Prince, I wish you luck then. The Golden Army must not awaken. Undo what we did."

"We will."

The goblin nodded and we climbed the steps to meet the Prince, me trailing behind the rest. I had made it halfway to the top when I was hit mentally by Jenny's presence, _"She's here. She's close."_ I thought and I was momentarily blinded by images of Jenny; standing shyly as she came down the lift, back from Seattle, her wispy, burnt bangs framing her eyes as they peeked up through her lashes. I paused on the step, swallowing thickly before continuing, _"When I get her back, the Prince will be sorry. Very sorry."_

**Jenny's POV**

I tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to reach out with my mind, stretching for Abe's. I actually had no clue what I was doing, but I had nothing else to do. Sighing internally, I gave up. I had had no success and my brain was beginning to pound. I let sweet memories soothe the hurt. I hadn't thought about Abe and I's... moment at all. It had been yesterday hadn't it? It seemed as though it had happened years ago.

I was so busy reminiscing about Abe's arms around my waist and lips that tasted faintly of salt and alcohol, that I didn't notice Nuada until he was right in front of me. I wiggled on my side to keep some distance between us, "Oh don't be shy. They're almost here and despite Hellboy no longer being impaled, they still come to meet me..." I noted that he sound very putout, since he was wrong to say that they wouldn't come for me. "Can you stand?" He continued. I didn't respond; I was still trying to process the fact that they had come.

Nuada became impatient with my silence so he grabbed me roughly by arms and heaved me up. With a pained yell, I landed on my feet and immediately wobbled. I sagged back against the wall, sucking in air in great gulps. "I will not hold you up, so don't expect me to." he spat.

I bit back an answer and pushed myself up, locking my knees. My wing hung limp and numb and my stomach churned from the dull aching of my wounds. It turned over again when I heard voices in the distance, becoming louder, closer. Images flashed through my mind rapidly; Abe reading to me, Abe and I in the Troll Market, his eyes so close and sparkling like gems.

Nuada started out of the room and I hastened to follow. A hall led us to a room similar to the previous one, but this one was much larger. We were standing on a dais, looking over a puzzle of interlocking gears. Crowning the sides were massive stone pillars.

Directly in front of us stood my friends. They were turning their heads observing the room and hadn't seen us yet. Then Nuada called their attention, "You here." Their heads snapped forward. "So I assume you brought the remaining piece?" My short-lived elation started to slip away and was replaced with a growing horrified suspicion.

"No we didn't. But we should discuss-" Johann offered, but Nuada cut him off. "I'm not addressing you, Tin-man. Abraham." My heart hit the ground as Abe stepped forward and held up the final piece of the crown. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Red shouted right as I yelled, "Abe, no!" and tried to run to him.

With a hand to my throat, Nuada caught me before I could move a yard and lifted me practically a foot off the ground. "Either give me the piece or I _will_ kill her." Nuada growled and tightened his grip on me.

Legs wheeling in midair, I clawed at his hand. I had an unwanted, giddy feeling sense of deja vu. Swallowing the feeling, I continued to try and free myself, "A-Abe... don't g-give him t-the... crown p-piece!" I choked on my words, forcing them out. "D-Don't-!" My voice fell away as Nuada silenced me with another squeeze.

Above the dull roar that filled my ears, I could hear Johann's muffled voice, "Agent Sapien, NO!" and I was released. I slammed to the floor, my injuries screaming in response and let out a strangled moan. Blood coated my teeth; I had bitten through my tongue.

I lay still, but with my eyes turned upward, I watched Nuada snatch the airborne crown piece and smirk. He set the piece into the rest of the crown and placed it atop his head, "I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" A tremor ran through the floor beneath my shaking limbs as the gears began to shift and turn. The cold metal that weaved through the floor intensified in warmth until it almost burned the skin.

Loud metallic shrieks, whines, and hisses sounded from outside the confines of the room. They evolved into booming footsteps and I managed to lift my dizzy head to witness monstrous metal beings marched into the room. I could nothing, but lay there and watch the Golden Army surround my friends.

"God save us..." I whispered.

**Well? I hope it satisfied you guys! I know it's not much more than a filler chapter.**

**Two things. 1. I hope you didn't think Abe was being OOC when he said, 'humanity be damned' because he really sorta did condemn the human race when he gave Nuada the piece in exchange for Nuala. And 2. he really does use a bottle of unnamed substance on his gills, they just never put it in the movie. Do you know how long I had wondered why he didn't wear his apparatus? A VERY LONG TIME!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when I can have the next chapter up, but keep your eye out for it!**

**P.S. I have been seriously considering a sequel ;) **


End file.
